Sonamy: Part 1
by PhantomShadow051
Summary: Everyone knows that Amy loves Sonic and that his feelings aren't mutual to hers. When Cream tries to help, her and Shadow get involved in a three day challenge that puts everything we know about Sonic and Amy in the ultimate test of love and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1: One True Love

**Part 1: The Challenge**

It was a hot and sunny day in Station Square. Almost everyone was outside, trying to get cooled off from the heat of the day. The beaches were practically filled with people and the streets were filled with pedestrians. Ice cream trucks had mile long lines while almost all the movie theaters were packed. This was definitely one of those days where, anyone who stayed indoors, without an air conditioner, was labeled insane. Another place where people went to cool off was in Station Square's Central Park.

Located in the heart of the city, the park ran for miles. Trees practically infested the entire ground with their bright green leaves. There was a giant lake right in the middle of the park, where people were trying to stay cool. Around the lake, and most of the grounds, a giant walk way, often used as a bike trail as well, ran in a giant circle-like shape. However, not a lot of people were on the trail today; it was too hot to walk or ride a bike. Only a certain amount of people were up and around the park. Many of them tried to stay cool, underneath the shade of the enormous trees. On the eastern side of the park, three friends made their way to the lake.

Forming a small triangle, the three friends walked together towards the lake. In the lead of the group was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. She walked steadily, in her one piece, cherry red skirt and boots. Following behind her, on the left, was a sweet young rabbit by the name of Cream. Her yellow blouse, floral dress and matching yellow shoes made her look elegant and proper. With her, she had a tiny, bubbly creature, called a chao. Her chao, which was a boy, was named Cheese. The third of the group was a giant blue and purple cat named Big. He walked slowly and patiently, with his trust fishing rod tied securely on his back.

As the three of them approached the lake, Amy looked around at the environment. Then, she looked down at her feet and began to sigh, heavily.

"What's wrong, Amy?" asked Cream, as she put her hand on Amy's shoulder, "I thought you wanted to go to the lake."

"It's nothing to worry about," said Amy, as she let out another deep sigh.

"It doesn't sound like 'nothing,'" giggled Cream.

"If something is bothering you," chimed in Big, as he manned his fishing pole, "You should tell us, so we can try to help."

"Big, you know you can't go fishing at the park," said Amy. "There aren't any fish in the water!"

"Stop trying to change the subject," said Cream, as she smiled.

"It's nothing. Trust me," said Amy, as she forced a weary smile.

It was almost instantly that the grin on Cream's face grew even wider than before. She asked, "You were thinking about Mr. Sonic again, weren't you?

"Chao Chao" exclaimed Cheese, as he began hovering in front of Amy's face.

Knowing very well there was no way around it, she let out a sigh and said, "It's something like that."

Cream had an idea of what Amy was thinking about. She knew that Amy was Sonic the Hedgehog's self-proclaimed girlfriend. She liked to chase him around, hoping that he would, one day, ask her hand in marriage…or go out with her…whichever came first. The only problem was that Sonic didn't feel the same way as Amy felt. Every chance he got, he would run away and never be seen again. Cream knew this and felt really bad for Amy.

"Just look around, Cream, and tell me what you see," said Amy, snapping Cream back to the present.

She looked around. To her left, she saw a teenaged couple sitting under an oak tree, enjoying a picnic together. To her right, she saw another couple on a hill, flying kites with love in their eyes. Directly in front of them was another couple sitting by the lake, giving each other butterfly kisses and giggling to each other.

Cream looked back to Amy and smiled wearily, "I see a lot of people having fun."

"That might be what you see," said Amy, "but all I see are couples falling in love."

Amy felt tears beginning to well up inside her eyes. "All I see is something that I'll never get to experience with Sonic."

As she watched her friend, Cream began to feel herself ready to cry. It was times like this that she really felt bad for Amy, mainly because there was nothing she could do about it.

"Please don't cry, Amy," said Cream, with a smile, "Mr. Sonic will ask you out someday."

"I don't ever foresee that happening," cried Amy, tears beginning to stream from her eyes, "Every time we get close, he always makes a run for it."

As Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, Cream looked down at her feet, helplessness beginning to rush throughout her body. As she looked down, droplets of tears feel from her eyes and onto her shoes.

"If you feel that way about him," said Big, "Why don't you try to find someone else?"

Almost instantly, Amy's emotions went from sad and depressed to angry and defensive.

"How dare you even think something like that!" she yelled, as she turned and looked at him, flames welling up inside her.

"I don't mean to offend you," he continued, "but maybe you're better off with someone else. Haven't you ever stopped to think about that?"

Unable to bear anymore, Amy pressed her hands on her ears and yelled, "I'm not listening to this! This is mutiny! I won't stand for this!"

With that said, she began running away from them, hands still pressed on her ears and tears streaming from her eyes, while yelling out, "NO ONE WILL EVER REPLACE SONIC, YOU HEAR ME? NO ONE WILL REPLACE MY TRUE LOVE!"

"Amy! Amy, come back!" yelled Cream. Amy didn't stop running. She didn't even hear her friend's cry, either that, or she didn't want to hear her. She just kept running until she began to fade into the horizon.

"Nice going, Big," said Cream, as she began to run after Amy. She ran as fast as she could, but was unable to keep up.

Panting and out of breath, Cream sat on the nearest park bench. After she managed to calm her breathing, she buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

"I wish there was some way of helping Amy," she said aloud through her sobbing, "I wish there was some way I could make her dream come true."

Knowing very well she couldn't do anything to help, she buried her face in her hands again, and continued to cry.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Problem

On the furthest end of the bicycle/walking path, two friends found themselves running along the giant circular path. In the lead was a black and red hedgehog with white fur on his chest and black, white and red hover shoes, which allowed him to move in a skate-like motion. Following close behind was a big, red robot, complete with a broad-looking chest, giant massive arms and tiny chicken-like legs. The hedgehog seemed to be moving much faster than the robot, so in order to keep up, the robot activated a yellow booster that he had on his back. It gave him a burst of speed, enough that it slightly lifted him off the ground. Although it still wasn't enough to keep up, he managed to stay remotely close to his friend. The hedgehog's name was Shadow and the robot's name was E-123 Omega.

Shadow was a creation, made over 50 years ago to be what was called, "The Ultimate Life Form." He was created on board the Space Colony ARK by renowned scientist, Professor Gerald Robotnik, but you already know that story. Omega was created by the Professor's grandson, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, some time ago. He was the last of the E-100 Series robots, but you already know that story too! Shadow and Omega were enjoying the day, much like everyone else…well, almost everyone.

"Very good, Shadow, only 5 more laps till you complete your daily quota!" said Omega, in his deep robotic voice.

Shadow kept his eyes forward, watching the people whiz past him as he skated on. His heart was beating like a drum and sweat trickled down his face, stinging his eyes. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, not letting the pain bother him enough to stop.

"How did I let you talk me into doing this workout plan, Omega?" asked Shadow, breathing heavily when he finished.

"Well, you _are_ the Ultimate Life Form, so you have to stay 'ultimately' fit and in shape, ready for anything," said Omega, as he continued to trail behind.

Shadow rolled his eyes. After a brief second, his reasoning began to sink in.

"You have a good point," he said as he panted, "Dr. Eggman hasn't attacked in over a month. I've been out of my game for a while now, since I'm on vacation from G.U.N headquarters for a while. And since Rouge is out treasure hunting somewhere out of town, I guess I have nothing better to do but exercise."

It wasn't long until Shadow and Omega saw the crystal clear lake. As they went past, they watched all the people lying around, having a good time, playing and relaxing.

"Look at those pathetic humans, wasting their time when they should be preparing for an imminent attack," said Shadow, as he stared at them all.

"That's just the problem with humans and civilians! They don't worry about a thing until it finally happens," said Omega, "and by that point, it's too late for them."

The words no sooner left his mouth, or whatever he had for a mouth, that Shadow, suddenly stopped. He braked abruptly, allowing his hover shoes to turn off, letting his feet touch the pavement. As soon as he stopped, he doubled over and began inhaling deeply.

"Shadow, what are you doing? We still have 5 laps remaining! Your quota is not fulfilled!" said Omega, as he pointed down the trail.

"Cut me some slack, Omega. We've been doing this for hours!" Shadow said between breaths, "This bike trail has to be at least 2½ miles long, and that's just for one lap!"

"You complain about the humans being inferior, but just look at you, not even able to push yourself beyond normal limits," Omega said.

"Just let me catch my breath for a minute, Omega. We'll finish, but I just need to catch my breath," said Shadow, as he stood up straight, "I might be better than these humans, but I still have the same organs as them."

As the two of them fell silent for a moment, both of them were taken aback by a sound. It sounded to them like a very tiny whimper, almost like the sound of someone crying, very low and soft.

_What the heck is that sound,_ thought Shadow as he looked around. As he surveyed the area, he asked Omega, "Do you hear that sound, Omega?"

"Initiate scan of entire area," said Omega. His upper torso began spinning on a 360 degree spin. As his body moved, a blue, horizontal ray shot out of his eyes, scanning the surrounding area to locate the origin of the sound. When his body hit the 180 degree point, his body stopped abruptly.

"Origin of noise is just over that ridge," Omega said, as he pointed to the hill behind them. "We moved right past it!"  
>"Do you know what it is?" asked Shadow, as he began to walk towards the ridge.<p>

"Detecting a life form up ahead," he said, as he turned his lower body in the same direction, "Tear levels off the scale!"

As the two of them walked up to the ridge, Omega pointed to the bench right ahead. On the bench, Cream sat, her face buried in her hands.

Shadow glanced at her, and recognized her in an instant. "Isn't that the rabbit-girl who has that little chao thing following her everywhere?" he asked.

"Detecting a tiny life form surrounding rabbit," said Omega, "A chao is quite possible.

"Maybe it is best if I went to see what's wrong," said Shadow, as he began to walk over to her. All of a sudden, he stopped in mid-walk and just stared at her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Omega.

"I just figured that we're better off leaving as she is," said Shadow, as he turned to leave, "I know that girl well enough. Whatever she's upset about must not be too important. Who knows, maybe the ice cream parlor ran out of her favorite flavor or something."

"Why not go and cheer her up?" asked Omega

Shadow stopped walking. "Because it's none of my concern, that's why."

"Well, make it your concern."

"I could really care less why she's upset."

"You should really start to care, Shadow."

"WELL, I DON'T WANT TO!"

With that said, he crossed his arms and continued walking away. Omega caught up to him and stood in front of him.

"You know something? Maybe you'll feel a whole lot better if you started to care!" Omega said. "Maybe the real problem you have is that you can't express yourself, so you hold in your emotions and allow it to make you angry."

Shadow looked up to him and said, "Do you really think that's my problem?"

"I'm not therapist, but I think you'll feel a lot better of you went over there and at least heard what she has to say. Who knows, maybe you can help her!" said Omega.

Shadow turned around and looked at Cream, still sitting in the seat, crying. He let out a deep sigh and mumbled something that sounded like, "I know I'll regret this."

"I'll be in the field when you're done," said Omega, as Shadow made his way towards Cream.

As he approached, his heart raced and the sweat from before began to sting his eyes again.

_Let's make this as painlessly quick as possible_, he thought, as he got right next to Cream. He sat down next to her and straightened his posture a little. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. It appeared she had not heard him sit down next to her.

Reluctantly, he let out a deep breath and asked out loud, "Is everything alright, kid?"


	3. Chapter 3: Challenged

Cream's heart jumped, as she turned her attention to Shadow, who was now sitting beside her. Immediately, she began wiping her eyes clear of tears.

"Shadow," she yelped, "Goodness, you scared the living daylights out of me! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help but hear you crying as I came past, so I asked if everything was alright."

Cream smiled weakly and whispered, "It's nothing really. Thanks for your concern, but you wouldn't understand."

Shadow could tell that she was lying. A part of him kept screaming to get up and leave, but another part of him, which he knew was from Omega, told him to stay.

"Look, kid," he said, as he crossed his arms in disgust, "My companion believes that my helping you will better help me become, what many would call, a better person. Since I feel like I'm wasting my time already, why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's wrong."

She didn't respond. She looked down at her feet and watched the droplets of tears fall to the pavement. After a few seconds, she said, "Well, I...I just feel really bad for Amy, that's all."

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Amy? She's that pink hedgehog girl that always chases that faker around, right?"

"Yes, yes she is," she said, as she shot him a dirty look.

Shadow turned his head away from Cream and mumbled to himself, "You owe me for this one, Omega." He knew the whole conflict between Sonic and Amy, just as well as anybody else. However, Shadow made it a point not to get involved with their conflict, mainly because he didn't care enough to help. Once, he stated that he wouldn't be caught dead getting involved with _any_ relationship problems, let alone theirs.

He turned his head back to Cream. He made sure he got Cream's attention and said, "Alright, listen to me very carefully. I really don't care about either of them or their relationship status. However, seeing as I have nothing else better to do, and I'm in somewhat of a good mood, I'll let you say what you have to say."

Cream smiled at him and whispered, "Thanks, Shadow."

"Yeah, yeah," said Shadow, as he crossed his arms again, "Speak fast, before I change my mind, Cream."

"Well, Amy loves Sonic, you know that, but Sonic doesn't feel the same way about Amy," explained Cream.

"That's no surprise," said Shadow, as he looked to the sky "The freak finds it more entertaining to run around in circles from morning till night."

She shot him another dirty look. "I'm upset because I wish there was some way I can make him admit he loves her. I know he does, but he just doesn't want to admit it. I can't figure out why, but he just plays it up, like he doesn't care."

She stopped talking when she heard Shadow chuckle. "Do you have any idea what you're asking for?" he asked, "You're asking for Sonic the Hedgehog, the king of speed, to slow down and be with someone who he clearly doesn't want anything to do with! That's next to impossible, kid."

"I know it's very close to impossible," she said in a soft tone, "but I just wish that it were possible. I just wish there was some way to make him admit that he loves her."

Shadow laughed again, "Heck, with the way that those two are going, _I_ could probably go on a date with her, way before he even considers asking her hand in marriage."

"Yeah, I know" agreed Cream, as she let out a deep sigh of sadness. It only took one second later for Cream to register what Shadow had actually said.

"Wait one second, Shadow!" she exclaimed, "What do you mean by that!"

Shadow turned his head to look at her, her eyes flaring up in anger. "All I'm saying is that I'd be able to date her way before Sonic. You know it to be true!"

"You're wrong!" she shouted, trying her best to keep her cool, "Sonic _will_ ask Amy to marry him, way before she even considers going on a date with you!"

Now, it was Shadow's turn to be angry. "Are you telling me that Amy will not date me, but instead, wait for some faker to ask her hand in marriage?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" shouted Cream, as she jumped to her feet, "Amy would never turn her back on Sonic, especially for you!"  
>"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME, YOU SIX-YEAR-OLD BRAT?" shouted Shadow, meeting her gaze.<p>

"You bet I am, you big bully!" shouted Cream.

Just then, an evil grin came across Shadow's face, as a sinister idea came to mind.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting, Creamy, Creamy," said Shadow, with a smile.

"What's on your mind, Shadow?" asked Cream, with a suspicious look.

Shadow let out a tiny laugh. "For 100,000 rings, I bet I can go on a date with Amy Rose before Sonic asks for her hand in marriage, and I can do it in a manner of three days!"

"Very well, Shadow," said Cream, "If we're going to play dirty, then we need to have some ground rules."

"Fine," Shadow said, as he rolled his eyes again, "What do you have in mind?"

"Only one rule!" said Cream, "Amy must confirm it to be a _real_ date! She has to tell me that it was a date and really mean it!"

"If that's the way you want to play it," Shadow huffed, "Then how's this for your rule: Sonic has to really, truly, mean it when he proposes. Meaning, he really has to marry her and everything!"

Not even thinking about it, Cream extended her hand and shouted, "YOU'RE ON!"

Immediately, Shadow reached out his hand. The two of them shook, eyeing each other with much hatred and resentment.

"When do we start?" asked Cream, as attempted to smile evilly at him.

"Tomorrow, we begin!" Shadow, as he smiled back, baring his sharp teeth at her.

The moment their hands broke free, Shadow turned away from her and began walking away, saying, "C'mon, Omega! We have some work to do!"

As the two of them walked away, shrinking in the distance, Cream let out a defeated sigh and sat back down on the bench. Cheese, who was watching from a safe distance, flew over to her and began rubbing her shoulder.

"Chao?" he asked, making eye contact with her.

"I know, Cheese," said Cream, "Me and my big mouth. I don't know what I was thinking. What should I do know? Sonic's not going to go through with this very easily!"

"Chao, Chao," said Cheese, as he hovered over her.

"I guess there's only one thing to do now," she said, as she let out a deep sigh, "I guess we should go talk to him and at least try to convince him. And I know just where to find him."

With that said, the two of them got up and began making their way to find Sonic the Hedgehog.


	4. Chapter 4: Direct Approach

The downtown region of the city, more commonly known as "Central City," was one of the busiest places in all of Station Square. There wasn't one place in this area of the city that you wouldn't run into someone. Complete with some of the tallest buildings in the entire city, Central City was where most of the business people went to work. Everywhere you went, there was always someone there to run into; even the back alleys were busy with life, just not the life you would want to run into at night hours. Amidst the chaos of the busy people, living out their busy lives, one lone creature stood atop of Station Tower, the tallest building in the entire city of Station Square.

The creature stood there, watching over the city, watching, and waiting. He was a blue hedgehog, which wasn't very common in this city, complete with blue quills on his head and back. He had red and white-striped shoes on, which were held on by a gold buckle on the one side of them. He had on white gloves, which were balled into fists at his sides. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog, as he was labeled the "fastest thing alive."

Sonic the Hedgehog was the watchful guardian of the city and the protector of the entire planet. In his most recent ventures, he protected the city when Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard threatened the city. The thing about Sonic was that he was always looking forward to saving the city, and even if there wasn't anything around, he'd go out and search for it. He was a guy who always liked looking for adventure, and everywhere he went, he always found it. He could run faster than the speed of light, creating "sonic booms" as he speed past.

On this day, though, adventures were hard to come by. He stood atop Station Tower and overlooked the city, waiting for something to happen. What was really concerning him was the idea that it had been months since Dr. Eggman had attacked the city. Now that everything was quiet, he began to worry and foresee an imminent attack coming.

"I don't know where you are, or what you're doing, Eggman," he said to himself aloud, "but where ever you are, or whatever you're doing, you can be assured that I'll be there to stop you!"

With that said he leaped off the building and began running along the side, watching the streets begin to get closer and closer. Just when he was about to hit the pavement, he leaped off the building's side and began running down the road at full speed. As he ran past the busy people and the cars in the streets, a blue streak trailed behind him, for he was going at his full, supersonic speed.

As he tore down the streets, he managed to catch a glimpse of someone waving at him, attempting to get him to stop. However, he was going too fast and accidently ran right past them. Immediately, he stopped running, skidding down the street a little bit before actually stopping, causing a dark, black skid mark to form on the road. Then, he started to run at a normal speed to the person who was waving at him. To his surprise, it was Cream and Cheese.

"Hey, Cream! Hey, Cheese," he said with a smile, "Long time, no see!"

"Salutations, Mr. Sonic," said Cream, as she offered a polite cutesy to him, "Cheese and I would like to have a word with you."

Immediately, Sonic grew a little worried, "What about? Was it something that I did, because I can explain," he said nervously.

Cream let out a soft giggle, "It has nothing to do with that," she said, "But it is rather important."

Sonic's mood changed in a flash. Whenever he heard the word "important" in a sentence, he knew that something was wrong, somewhere.

"What's wrong, Cream?" he asked in a serious tone, "If it has to do with Eggman, give me all the details!"

Cream couldn't help but let out another giggle, one a little stronger than before.

"Okay, so it's not _that_ important," she said with a smile, "but we do need to talk."

"What about?" asked Sonic, looking rather confused.

"C'mon, Mr. Sonic," said Cream, "We can talk about this over ice cream!"

Sonic looked at her with perplexity. He had no idea what she had in mind, but he decided taking her for ice cream was the only way to find out. No questions asked, he scooped up Cream and Cheese and began running towards the local ice cream parlor, one of the only ones he knew of.

He ran all the way to Emerald Coast, the beachside of the city, and took Cream and Cheese to the local ice cream parlor along the walk. After the three of them ordered their ice cream, they began to walk along the shore line, the sun just starting to set, creating an orange-yellow in the sky.

For a long while, the three of them walked in silence. After a seemingly long moment, Sonic decided to break the ice.

"So, what is it that you guys wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, as he scooped another spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

Blushing, Cream licked her chocolate cone and said, "Well, Mr. Sonic, I wanted to talk to you about Amy Rose."

The moment the words left Cream's mouth, Sonic began choking on his ice cream. He began beating his chest with his fist, trying to clear his throat."

"That's not a good sign," whispered Cream to Cheese, who was resting on her shoulder.

After Sonic stopped coughing, he asked, "What about Amy did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," she said, hesitantly, "I wanted to talk to you about...well...your feelings for her."

His heart began to race. He began to wonder why she all of a sudden needed to know his feelings for Amy. Suspicion ran through his body like an electric current.

"Why do need to know about my feelings for Amy, all of a sudden?" he asked her, raising his eyebrow.

Cream wiped her mouth with her napkin and said, "Well, there's something I need to ask you about her, as a matter of fact. There's no easier way for me to ask, but straight forward and in plain English."

She began fumbling her long ear and said, "Mr. Sonic, I...um...well...I need you to ask Amy Rose to marry you!"

Sonic stared at her, eyes wide open and mouth slightly open. She had asked him to propose to Amy, with no hesitation. His eye twitched, as the words "Amy Rose" and "marriage" in the same sentence, began to slowly sink in. He wanted to say something to her, but there was a giant lump in his throat, preventing him from saying anything.

Cream watched Sonic, trying to say something, and took it as her opportunity to explain to him what was going on. She told him about Shadow, their bet, and what she needed him to do. As she spoke, she noticed that Sonic's expression didn't change in the slightest. He just stared blankly at her, still trying to say something.

After Cream explained everything to him, Sonic turned his head away from her and managed to shake his head back and forth, slowly. Cream waited, anxiously, for him to say something.

After a painfully long moment, Sonic managed to say, "No. No! Absolutely not! I am not doing that. Not today, not ever. I'm sorry, Cream, but I just don't feel for her that way."

"Please, Mr. Sonic, please!" begged Cream, "I know you care for her, but you just don't want to admit it! Besides, I'm not doing this for the rings! I'm doing this for Amy. I want her to be happy, and you doing this will make her dreams come true! Please!"

Sonic began walking away from her, as she continued to beg. He heard every word she said, and began to feel his heart race again. A feeling began to well up inside of him, a familiar feeling he had felt, long ago. Luckily for Sonic, he knew just how to get rid of it.

"I'm sorry, Cream, but my decision is final," he said, still not turning to face her, "I am not asking Amy to marry me and that's final. Sorry to say this, but I have to go. I have...er...something to do, so I'll see you later."

With that said, he ran, as fast as he could. He didn't turn around, he didn't stop, he didn't think. He just ran, leaving Cream, as well as the feeling he had felt, far behind him.

"Wait, Mr. Sonic! WAIT!" Cream shouted, trying to catch his attention. Unfortunately, he didn't hear her. He just ran, creating a sonic boom as he speed past.

Upset, destroyed, and angry, Cream kicked up some sand, crossed her arms in anger and began to cry again. She tried her best to hold them in, but she found that it was very difficult to do in times like this. She sniffled, wiped her eyes and sat down in the sand, overlooking the sun slowly setting in the horizon.

Cheese flew off her shoulder and hovered by her side, rubbing her shoulder, as he did before. Somehow, he felt that it comforted her, which it did, most of the time.

"What are we going to do now, Cheese?" she asked, turning her head to face the tiny chao.

"Chao, Chao, Chao," said Cheese, as he hovered in front of her face this time.

Cream's face lit up like a light bulb. "What did you say?" she asked her friend.

"Chao, Chao, Chao!" shouted Cheese, this time waving his arms in rapid succession. Immediately, a huge smile came across Cream's face.

"Cheese, you're a genius! C'mon, we have a train to catch!" she exclaimed, hugging the little bow-tie wearing chao. As fast as they could, they both got up and began making their way to the train station, heading for Mystic Ruin.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiring Help

Station Square's docks was one of the dirtiest of places throughout the entire city. The houses, the buildings, even the stores were all congested. Graffiti and other vandalism were just about everywhere you looked. The nauseating smell of the low tide infested the air so badly that one could, literally, say that it was in their mouths. Ships and boats were lined up by the decrepit dock and tied on by mouse-eaten rope. In a place so tight, so congested, and so horrid, Shadow and Omega began to wonder why they were even there in the first place.

As they walked down the extremely tight walkways, Omega scanned the entire region with his scanners. He may not have been able to really smell or feel the sickness of the docks, but he could definitely imagine with what his scanners were picking up.

"Sanitary Levels below zero," he said, "Decrepency Levels at maximum. Shadow, what on earth are we doing here?"

"Well, Omega, I know very damn well that I can't do this alone," said Shadow, not turning around, "So, I'm going to find someone who can help us, and I know just who to contact."

"Remind me why you are doing this in the first place!" said Omega, "Surely you have better things to do than this."

"The only reason I'm doing this is to show that six-year-old brat that I am more superior than she'll ever be," shouted Shadow, "Nothing more and nothing less."

"That's all well and good, Shadow, but why must I be dragged along?" asked Omega. "What help can I be to you?"

"First of all, you owe me this! You were _so_ intent on me comforting her in the first place," argued Shadow, "Secondly, I need someone close to help me with what I have planned."

As the two of them walked, the soon came across a yellow, awkward looking house with a brown roof. It was rather small, with a brown door, two small windows on either side of the door, and yellow siding. As Shadow and Omega walked past the chicken mailbox at the end, they went up to the front door and read the sign.

** The Chaotix Detective Agency  
>Agency Open<strong>

"This must be the right place," said Shadow, as he knocked on the old brown door. It wasn't much to Shadow's surprise that, the moment he stopped knocking, the door caved inwards and fell to the floor with a loud bang. This caught the attention of the three members who were sitting inside.

The leader of the group was a militaristic and opinionated purple chameleon who went by the name of Espio. He had a big horn on his face, arm braces with a sharp point on the ends, black and purple shoes and a deep ninja-like attitude. The second in command was a giant green crocodile named Vector. He had a very buff chest and muscular arms. A gold chain-looking necklace hung from his neck, while a pair of black headphones rested on his ears. The third and final member of the group was named Charmy Bee. He was the youngest of the three and was looked upon as more of the "team mascot" than an actual member. He had a brown jacket on with a picture of a bee on it, an aviator helmet on his head with goggles, and a yellow and black lower abdomen. A stinger was at the tip of his abdomen, while a small pair of wings was on his back. They didn't look like they were strong enough to hold up his body, but surprisingly, they were.

Shadow peered inside the office and wasn't surprised with what he saw. The main desk was right in front of him, facing the far wall. Opposite the desk was an old couch, with springs coming out of it and books underneath it to hold it up. Next to the couch were three lockers, one for each of them, and a tiny safe. In the dead center of the room was an old rug, where Espio and Charmy were sitting, and in front of the rug, opposite the lockers was an old television stand with a small television on top of it. Directly in front of Shadow, on the other side of the desk, was another door, which probably led up to the living quarters of the house.

Vector, who was sleeping on the desk at the moment, jumped in shock at the sound of the door falling in.

"THE CHECK'S IN THE MAIL!" Vector shouted, as he fell backwards and onto the floor, causing a stack of papers on the desk to fall over with him.

Charmy let out a roar of laughter at the sight of his boss. Espio, who was meditating at the time, rolled his eyes at him.

As Vector began scrambling to collect the fallen papers and envelopes, Shadow said, "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Shadow," greeted Espio, as he stood to his feet, "Please, come in."

Shadow and Omega entered the office and sat on two wooden chairs right in front of the main desk. As they sat down, Charmy flew up and attempted to fix the door.

"So, Shadow, what brings you to the Chaotix Detective Agency?" asked Vector, as he kicked his feet on the desk.

"Well, I'll spare the small talk and cut right to the chase," said Shadow, as he smiled at them. He began to tell them about all that had happened prior to his arrival. He talked about Cream, the bet they had going, and everything that was on the line.

As he got to the end of the story, Espio cut him off by asking, "Yes, that's all well and good, Shadow, but what does any of this have to do with us?"

Shadow glared at him, quite angry that he was cut off, but he sighed and said, "I need your help to get any and all information about Amy, anything that will make her fall for me instead of the blue freak."

"Okay, so you want us to spy on Amy? That sounds so cool!" exclaimed Charmy, as he began flying around the desk.

"Alright, so I'll ask the most obvious question," said Espio, "What do you want us to find exactly?"

"Anything of use," answered Omega, "Surely you can find something that she has her most prized possessions and fantasies in, preferably a diary of some kind. Most females carry one and write what they truly desire."

"And what about payment?" asked Vector, as he sat up straight, "We may be friends and all, but our services are not free, you know."

Shadow smiled, "Well, the bad news is that I don't have any money on me right now, but if you get me that diary that I _know_ she has, I will pay you a small down payment. But first, you get me that book."

Espio looked at his following teammates. "What do you think, Vector, should we take the case, or not?"

"Can we take this one, Vector?" Charmy moaned, "Please, Please, Please, Please!"

After a moment of consideration, Vector said, "Well, Shadow, seeing that work has been rather slow for us, we'll be more than happy to take this case. We expect 50 rings for every service you wish us to perform."

Shadow nodded his head and said, "Like I said, I'll give you your money, when you get me that book."

Vector nodded his head in agreement. "Very well, Shadow," he said, "We'll go after it first thing tomorrow morning."

Shadow smiled an evil smile and said, "Excellent."


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship and Loyalty

The train ride from Station Square to the Mystic Ruins was a slow and steady one. It traveled all the way to a terminal, located right in front of a luscious forest, with trees beyond the eye could see. As the train halted to a complete stop at the terminal, Cream and Cheese were the first ones to get off. As they looked around the outside of the terminal, they located a tiny hut on the top of a hill, just east of where they stood. Cream knew exactly what it was, so, using her ears like giant wings, she flew over to the front of the tiny house.

It was a tiny house, no bigger than any other house in the city. The only difference was that it had a generator in the back and a really long runway in the front. The house wasn't even a house at all, but instead, a workshop. It belonged to a two-tailed fox boy by the name of Miles Prower, but everyone called him "Tails." The runway was used for his biplane, which he called, "The Tornado," while the generator was used to power up most of his equipment. As Cream got ready to knock on the red door, she stopped when she heard the sound of voices coming from the side of the house. She peaked over to see to people working on the blue plane the rested on the runway.

The first of them was Tails, working on something underneath the plane. The other was a red echidna with dreadlocks, a white crescent moon on his chest and mittens on, with two sharp claws on either side, where the knuckles were. Ironically enough, the echidna's name was Knuckles. Cream walked over to Tails and Knuckles, watching them work busily on the underside of the plane.

"Knuckles, could you hand me the wrench, please?" asked Tails, as he wiped his oily hands with a clean rag.

"The ½ inch or the ¾ inch?" asked Knuckles, as he began fishing around in the toolbox.

Before he could answer, Tails noticed Cream standing there, out of the corners of his eyes. He turned his head to her, causing Knuckles to look at her as well.

"Salutations, Miles! Salutations, Mr. Knuckles!" Cream said, as she offered another polite curtsey at them.

"Cream, how many times must I tell you," Tails said, politely, "You can call me 'Tails.' It's quite alright."

"Sorry, Miles...I mean 'Tails,'" she said, as she let out a soft chuckle.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Cream, we're kind of busy!"

"We have a special favor I need the two of you to do for me, if you don't mind," said Cream, as she watched Cheese fly off her shoulder.

Immediately, Knuckles' eyes went wide, "If you want us to come to another tea party, you can just forget it! I'm still trying to recuperate from the last one you invited us to!"

Tails went on the defensive. "Back off, Knuckles. It wasn't her fault the milk went bad without anyone noticing!"

Before their argument went any further, Cream decided it was best to intervene. "Don't worry, Mr. Knuckles, it has nothing to do with that. However, it is rather important."

Tails and Knuckles stopped their bickering and faced Cream. She sat them both down on a table just outside the workshop. She explained the whole story to the two of them. She told them about Amy, about Shadow, about their bet, and about her most recent talk with Sonic. As she spoke, Tails felt really moved by the whole thing. He was Sonic's best friend, and he felt that Sonic was lying about his feelings for Amy as well. Knuckles, on the other hand, crossed his arm and either rolled his eyes, shook his head or sighed deeply throughout the whole story.

At the end of her story, she said, "All-in-all, I need you guys to come with me and try to convince Mr. Sonic to propose to Amy."

"Chao, Chao," said Cheese, as he hovered in front of them.

Tails immediately agreed to help. However, Knuckles was a little harder to convince. Eyes closed and hands crossed, he shook his head and said, "I don't buy any of this, Cream."

Question marks formed around Cream's head, as Tails turned to him and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I believe the only reason you're doing this at all is for the rings. I don't think Sonic or Amy are even factors in this whole thing," said Knuckles, as he eyed Cream.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" shouted Cream, as she stood in anger, "My loyalty and friendship towards Amy is more important to me than any amount of rings!"

"Like I said, I don't think 'friendship' or 'loyalty have anything to do with this," said Knuckles, as he squinted his eyes at her.

Tails eyed Knuckles, and got ready to say something, but when he heard the sound of Cream, sobbing softly, he stopped and asked, "Don't be upset, Cream. It'll be alright. We'll just do it without him."

"Loyalty and friendship are the only reasons Amy and I became friends in the first place," said Cream, through tears. "It hurts me to see Amy so upset like this and to see Sonic as the cause of it in the first place. I'm not asking you to believe me. All I'm asking is for your help in making my best friend's life ling dream come true."

With that said, Cream got up and collected Cheese. "You don't have to help. I understand. C'mon, Cheese, let's go."

A tremendous amount of guilt rushed thru Knuckles' body, as he watched Cream and Cheese walk away slowly. As a result, he got up and walked over to Cream.

"Cream, wait a minute!" he called out, making sure the teary-eyed rabbit faced him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I guess you're right; it's not fair for Sonic to treat Amy that way. The three of us will have a word with Sonic first thing tomorrow..."

He was immediately cut off when Cream and Cheese began hugging his tightly. "Thank you so much!" she whispered, as the two of them loosened their grip on him.

Knuckles smiled at them, as he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "No problem."

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to mention," she said, as she called out to Tails, making sure he was listening.

"What's that?" asked Tails, as he walked over.

Cream smiled nervously as she said, "We...um...we only have three days to convince Sonic to marry Amy."

Knuckles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. "You couldn't have made this easy, could you?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltration

**Part 2: The First Day**

Amy woke up the next morning with swollen eyes, a dampened pillow and one massive headache. As it turned out, she found herself crying the night before. The words that Big had said to her bothered her, from the moment she ran away from him till now. Because she felt betrayed by her friend, and the thought of replacing Sonic affected her so much, she had cried herself to sleep. Now that she woke up, she felt as if she had been drinking alcohol the night before and passed out.

Slightly moved from yesterday, Amy got up and walked over to her dresser. It had a giant mirror on the top and many drawers along the side, all made of wood. She sat on the wooden chair in front of it and looked at herself in the mirror. When she gazed at herself, she almost couldn't bear to look at what she saw.

Her quills were all skuzzy-looking and puffed out. Her eyes were swollen and slightly glittery from the leftover tears. Not being able to look at herself anymore, she averted her eyes to the top of her desk. Resting there was a tiny, pink notebook with the words, "My Diary" written on it with white letters. Underneath it was a picture of her, wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She remembered that she was writing in it the night before, just before she went to bed. Not sure if she wanted to be reminded about what she wrote, she took the little book and put it in her drawer, underneath all her clothing.

With all the thoughts of replacing her beloved rushing through her head, she decided to take some aspirin to try to relieve her headache. She left her room and went into her white bathroom, peering into the medicine cabinet over the sink. Amy fished around, looking for something to help her aching head, when the realization had hit her.

"I don't have any aspirin," she said to herself, "Looks like I have to go out and get some. Maybe a trip into town will help get my mind off all of this."

After a shower and a quick change of clothes, she grabbed her purse, made sure she brought enough money, and began making her way to the store. As she closed and locked her door behind her and began walking down the street, a ruffling sound came from the bushes across the street from her house.

As Amy began disappearing down the road, Espio poked his head out of the bushes, making sure she was nowhere in sight. He used a pair of binoculars to make sure she was far enough to move out. When he was convinced, he moved his hand back and forth, the signal to Charmy and Vector to move out.

"The bird has left the nest, time to move out," said Espio, as he put his binoculars away. He let out a deep sigh of worry. Personally, Espio didn't like these kinds of jobs. He felt they were unethical and a little unsanitary, to say the least.

"Well done, Espio!" said Vector, as he put on a black ski mask and black marker lines under his eyes, "Time to commence Operation: Grab and Go!"

Charmy wasn't just ready to go, but very excited as well. He had never done a job like this; most of the time, they had him sit out and watch.

"C'mon guys!" exclaimed Charmy, "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Whether we get paid for this or not, what we are doing is completely insane, not to mention illegal!" stated Espio, as the three of them made their way to the side of the house.

The three of them walked to the side of the house, where they found an open window, leading into the kitchen. Charmy flew into the window, checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then opened the window as far as it could go.

Vector tried his best to climb through the window, but got stuck about midway. He squeezed as hard as he could, trying to fit in the tiny window. Charmy grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as he could, while Espio began pushing from his end. After a good five minutes or so, they managed to squeeze the crocodile through the tiny window!

As Vector sat in the middle of the floor, kind of woozy after hurting himself from falling on the floor, Espio leaped into the kitchen in a single bound and joined his cohorts.

"Great, we're in. Now, where to start looking…" Vector said, as he got up on his feet.

"Obviously, something that personal would be in the bedroom," explained Espio, "So our best bet is to start looking there."

With that, the three of them began making their way thru Amy's neatly refurbished home, complete with golden, yellow walls, an off-brown looking rug, and beautiful white trim going around the whole house. The Chaotix made their way to the stairs and walked to the second floor of the house. They opened the doors in the hallway, until they found the bedroom.

It was everything that the three of them pictured it to be. The walls were painted an egg shell blue, with a grey colored rug. Right in front of them, on the far wall was her medium sized bed. On the wall, at the foot of the bed, was a door, which led into the closet. Next to the closet, against the wall, was her dresser. Across from the dresser was a wooden desk with a computer on it. Finally, next to the door they came in, was a bookshelf, filled with a wide variety of books.

"Alright, we found the bedroom," said Espio, "Now then, let's get to work. Vector, you take the closet. Charmy, you check the bedding area. I'll check the computer desk and bookshelf. We'll find this book, even if that means we tear this room apart!"

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE, YOU GUYS!" moaned Charmy, as he sat on the bed in frustration.<p>

Time had passed, about 15-20 minutes or so, and the Chaotix still had no luck finding the diary. They tore apart everything in the entire room, from the closet to the bookshelf, and still found nothing. Everything that Amy owned was thrown all over the floor and everything. The dresser drawers were all pulled out and sprawled all over the place. No matter where they looked, they still couldn't find the book.

"I don't understand it," said Espio, as he scratched his head, "I sense that she has a diary, but I can't really pinpoint its exact location."

"I'll recheck the closet, Espio, but I don't think that it's in there," said Vector, as he made his way to the closet.

"Why don't we just call it quits, guys," said Charmy, as he began bouncing on the bed in boredom, "She obviously doesn't even own a diary!"

"Very well, then," said Espio, "But you know Shadow isn't going to want us coming back empty handed. We best try to find something!"

Just as the words left his mouth, he felt his foot step on something very firm, making a kind of knocking sound. He looked to the ground to see a pile of clothing under his feet.

_Funny, clothing wouldn't make that kind of noise_, thought Espio, as he knelt down to investigate. He moved the clothing over to reveal a pink notebook with the words, "My Diary" on it in white letters.

"Hey guys, I think I found it," he said in triumph, as he held the book up. The others gazed at it in astonishment.

"Great Job, Espio," said Vector, "Now, let's get out of here before we're spotted!"

"Wait, shouldn't we clean up the mess before we leave?" asked Charmy, as he surveyed the destroyed room they had caused.

"There's no time," said Espio, "On a regular occasion, I'd say yes, but I sense Amy's arrival is imminent! We have to make ourselves scarce, now!"

With that said, the three of them nodded at each other and made their way out of the room, down the stairs and out the back door of the house, leaving the room a total and complete disaster.


	8. Chapter 8: The Diary of Amy Rose

Shadow and Omega were waiting for the Chaotix on the front porch of their office. Shadow was pacing back and forth, arms crossed and growing more and more impatient by the second. Omega sat on the bottom step of the porch. He set himself into "stand-by" mode, as he waited for the detectives to show up. They had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes or so, but the Chaotix haven't shown up yet.

"What's taking them so long?" Shadow asked himself aloud, "Those three better have that book, or something of greater value, or there's going to be hell to pay."

Another five minutes or so went by, when Shadow looked down the road to see the three of them coming up towards the house.

"Look alive, Omega, they're here," said Shadow, as he tapped the top of the robot's head. Immediately, Omega's red eyes lit up, as he reactivated himself. Then, he stood up, focusing his attention to the detectives.

"Sorry, we're late," said Vector, doubled over and out of breath, "We had a hard time trying to find this."

"So you _do_ have it?" asked Shadow, a look of hope across his face. Immediately, Espio pulled out the pink notebook and handed it to Shadow. He smiled sinisterly, for he was pleased with their success.

"You have done well," said Shadow, as he pulled out a small bag out of his pocket. It was filled with 50 gold rings, the price he needed to pay for their services. Charmy took the bag and flew into the house with it, probably putting it in the safe by the lockers.

After Charmy put the rings securely away, Shadow, Omega, and the others walked in after him. Shadow took a set on the couch, trying to avoid any springs that got in his way, and began flipping thru the pages.

"Now then," he said with a grin, "let's see what I need to make Amy fall desperately in love with me." He decided to begin at the first entry in the book.

Omega stood next to him, watching him flip to various entries in the book. Many of them were about her personal life, but not about what he was really looking for. Many of them were about her friends, the first time she meet Sonic and Cream, about the time when she was captured by "Zero" and taken aboard the Egg Carrier, and many various entries like that. However, he found nothing that he could really use to his advantage.

"I haven't found one, single entry here that can help me in any way, shape, or form," said Shadow, as his frustration levels began to skyrocket.

However, just as he was about to slam the book shut and throw it halfway across the room, he watched, as a single rose-petal fell out of the book and on to his lap. He looked at it with perplexity, as he diverted his attention to the entry that it fell from.

There, he saw an entry, with a rose taped to the inside, on the page next to it. He raised an eyebrow, as he read the entry:

_ Dear Diary,_

_ It has been a long time since I've seen my hero, Sonic. I really miss him. I wish he could care about me the same way that I care about him. Every time I see him, he always runs away, either to save the world somewhere, or just to get away from me. It hurts my feelings whenever he does that, but I still love him, more than life in itself. He's so heroic, the way he faces danger with a cute grin on his face and no worries at all. It's almost like he knows it's going to be alright, so he doesn't even flinch at the sight of danger. No one else I know does that!_

Shadow rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He continued reading:

_Still, I just wish he could spend a little more time with me. I remember when he gave me this rose (hopefully it'll never wither away). It was a clear sign that he cares for me, like he only pretends that he doesn't like me, even though he really does. Maybe he's just a little shy or something. I don't know, but I wish he could tell me he loves me. What would really make me happy is if he invited me to go to Twinkle Park with him. I love Twinkle Park, but not as much as I love Sonic. I don't know when he'll finally stop and notice me, but it doesn't matter, I can wait. I'll always wait for my beloved Sonic!_

Amy Rose

Shadow lowered the book, as a sinister smile returned to his face.

"So, Amy wants to go to Twinkle Park, eh?" he asked aloud, "Very well, then. It appears I have to beat that faker to the punch."

He gave the diary to Omega, who took it and placed it in a special compartment in his chest. Shadow got up and said, "C'mon, Omega. Let's go ask Amy to join me to..."

"Shadow," Omega interrupted, "My Intel indicates the likeliness of Amy accepting your invite is 12.47% out of 100. Not very good odds, of you ask me."  
>"Omega's right, Shadow," added Espio, "More than likely, she's just going to reject you, in a polite, civilized manner, that is."<p>

Shadow crossed his arms in defeat, "Okay, you guys have a point. Looks like I need to think of another approach."

He tapped his foot angrily, trying to think of a strategy of some kind.

"Okay, asking her directly is no good, so I need to ask her indirectly instead," he said, as he thought. After a moment, an idea clicked into his head.

"I got it!" he shouted, "The best way for her to accept my invite is for her to feel guilty enough to accept it. And I know just how to do that."

Immediately, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the desk and began writing.

"With this, she'll have no choice but to accept," said Shadow, as he smiled an evil smile and continued writing.


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Emotions

On the outskirts of Station Square, just between the suburbs and the actual city itself, was the most beautiful field anyone had ever seen. The grass was green and crisp, the trees were healthy and in bloom, and flowers of many assortments ran for miles. Everything here was so peaceful and so relaxing, not many people come, just because they don't want to ruin such a beautiful sight.

Regardless of its marvel, Sonic wasn't really feeling up to running through the field and supersonic speed, as he liked to do from time to time. In fact, he didn't even feel like sniffing the flowers or enjoying the clouds as the slowly moved overhead. Unfortunately for him, there was something else on his mind at the moment, or rather, someone.

He stood atop a hill, not a very high one, but one that had a great view of the whole city. He stared, blankly, at the ground, lost in thought. There was a sorrowful look in his eye, one that made him feel like he wanted to cry.

"Amy," he whispered, as he closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame and guilt. He talk about marrying Amy had reminded him of a feeling he had for her, a feeling he tried so desperately to hide from everyone, including himself.

"Oh, Amy," he said again, "Why can't I tell you how I really feel about you? Why can't I just tell you the truth?"

Sadly, Sonic knew the exact reason why he couldn't tell her. He knew what would come if he even considered telling her. He always tried to avoid times like these, these thoughts he had, by running away, or pretending they didn't exist. However, when the time came where he stopped running and when he's reminded of Amy, the feelings always came back.

He sat down underneath the shade of a huge oak tree, and looked blankly to the sky. He watched the clouds roll by, and the sun begin to hide behind them, like they were trying to play a game of peek-a-boo. As he watched the sun begin to reappear, the rays hitting him with their warmth, he let out a deep sigh.

"Why must I only _pretend_ like I'm shy, or that I can't express myself to you?" he asked aloud. "Why must I pretend like I don't care about you? Why must I torture myself so much?"

Then, he reached behind his back and pulled out a tiny photograph that he had there; one that no one even knew about. It was a picture of Amy, smiling her pretty smile, in her red dress and her red and white boots. Sonic had taken it from one of Amy's scrapbooks one day, when he was "forced" to visit her. She didn't notice the picture was gone, and no one else knew he had taken it. As he looked at her cheerful face, he let out a deep sigh of defeat and put the picture away.

"Who am I kidding?" he asked, "I know exactly why I must hide my feelings for her. I do it to protect her, to keep her away from danger."

He stood to his feet and leaned against the tree, "If my enemies knew that I loved her, they would use her, in order to get to me. They'd stop at nothing to see me fall, die trying."

Sonic closed his eyes softly and said, "If anything were to happen to her because of me, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I can't risk her life like that."

Sonic knelt down and began to well up tears. He really did love her. He really did consider asking her hand in marriage, when the time was right. But, he knew the danger them being together would bring. He couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk her life.

Out of nowhere, another realization began to sink in. He began to remember what everyone around him kept saying. He began to hear what many people keep saying to him, or behind his back.

"If I stay away from her, and keep avoiding her like I do," Sonic said, "Then she gets hurt from my neglect. That's the downside to keeping this a secret."

It was at that moment that he felt like his heart and his brain were playing a twisted game of tug-of-war inside of him. On the one hand, he didn't want to risk putting her life in danger by telling her he loved her. On the other, he realized that he was only hurting her already by avoiding her and pretending she doesn't exist. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know where to turn.

It was then that a simple fact came to mind. Something he knew was true, even though he really didn't want to believe it. He closed his eyes and said aloud, "As long as there's evil in the world…we can never be together. There are more risks in loving her than there are in not loving her. What choice do I have?" His heart had lost.

He stood to his feet and smiled a phony smile, "Why am I even worrying about this, anyway?" he asked aloud, "I have better things to do on my time than think about this."

_Keep telling yourself that, hedgehog_, his thought, causing the phony smile to vanish in seconds. _You're only fooling yourself, and hurting the one you love_.

"She doesn't love me," he said out loud, "I don't give her reason to love me. All I ever do is run away from her. What kind of person does that? Why would she love someone who treats her like she's nothing?"

_Then why are you doing it?_ his thoughts asked.

"I'm doing it to protect her," he said aloud, "I'm not doing it because I'm enjoying it."

_And why do you suppose that is? Why do you think you're 'doing it to protect her,' and 'not enjoying it?_' his thoughts screamed at him.

Sonic hung his head in defeat and whispered, "Because I care."

The words no sooner left his mouth that he felt his ear twitch, an involuntary reaction when he knew someone was coming. Immediately, he turned around and went on the defensive, balling his hands up into fists. His tension cooled down, when he caught sight of Tails and Knuckles approaching him, side by side. Immediately, he tried to fake a smile and crossed his arms at them.

_Not the best timing in the world_, he thought, as he rested his shoulders and exhaled. _But it'll definitely get my mind off all of this!_

"Hey guys, long time, no see!" he said, offering a polite, but weary smile.

"Hey, Sonic, what's up?" asked Tails, as he waved at him.

Knuckles decided to cut the small talk and cut to the chase. "Sonic, we need to talk to you about something rather important," he said, crossing his arms.

"If it has to do with Eggman," said Sonic, with a look of determination, "Then I'm all ears. What have you guys got for me?"

Tails scratched the back of his head in worry, "Actually, Sonic, it really has nothing to do with Eggman. It has to do with…well…you."

As if on cue, Cream walked out from behind the two of them. The three of them watched, as the look on Sonic's face went from determined to horrified and worried.

"Oh no," he said, as he took a few steps, "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Hi, Mr. Sonic," said Cream, as she offered a small, weak smile.

_Well, this is just great!_ Sonic thought. _It was bad enough she pushed this on me yesterday, but, now, she got Tails and Knuckles involved in this!_


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Admirer

"There we go," said Amy, as she placed a book, neatly, in her bookshelf, "That's the last one. Glad that's over with."

She made her way to her neatly made bed and collapsed, sweaty and out of breath. She had just finished the surprising chore of having to clean up her entire room. She couldn't figure out how it came to be that way.

"I just don't get it," she said aloud, "One minute, I'm left my room all nice and clean, just to go to the store, and the next, all my stuff just, magically, appeared all over my floor. No rhyme or reason, just everything, from my dresser to my closet, all over the place."  
>She sat up and began to worry, "Maybe someone broke into my house. Maybe I should report this to the authorities or something."<p>

Her thoughts of calling the police about the incident were immediately interrupted, when she heard a knocking on her door. It knocked three times and then stopped. Immediately, she jumped off the bed and began making her way to the door.

_I wonder who it could be,_ she thought, as she began walking down the stairs. She was about midway down, when the person knocked three times again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she shouted, as she reached the bottom step. She could sense that the person knocking was beginning to grow impatient.

_Some people just don't know how to wait_, she thought, as she began to unlock the double locks on her door.

Amy opened the door and blinked with surprise. There was no one there. Whoever was knocking must have left. She poked her head out the door and peered down both ends of the road. There was no sign of anyone there, no one walking away or anything. Whoever it was had vanished in a second. She shrugged her shoulders and began closing the door. Suddenly, she stopped, when a small, white envelope, placed on her welcome mat, caught her eye.

She picked up the small envelope and investigated it. On the front were the words, "To Amy," written, neatly, in a black pen. There was no return address, no signature of any kind. She turned the envelope over to see that it was sealed with a little, red heart-shaped sticker.

Amy brought the envelope in and walked into her kitchen. She sat on the table and opened the letter with a letter opener she had there. She opened it, and pulled out a single sheet of paper. On it was a hand-written letter, addressed to her. She rested her head on her hand and read the letter:

_My Beloved Amy Rose,_

_I write this letter to you from the bottom of my heart. I have concealed my feelings about you for a very long time. However, I am not able to conceal them any longer. I love you, I have always loved you, and I adore everything about you. I was a fool to pretend like my feelings for you don't exist. I need you to understand just how much I really need you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, from now until forever. I want to meet you, face to face, and share my love to you. Meet me at the Casinopolis Café Lounge, today at 2:00, sharp. Don't worry about where, I'll find you. I'll be counting the minutes until then. I love you_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Amy's eyes grew even wider than before. Her heart was beating in her chest so hard that it was beginning to hurt her rib cage. She read the letter again and again, making sure she was sucking it all in. A huge smile came across her face.

All the pieces were coming together: impatient knocking, vanishing in a heartbeat, concealed love, feelings that don't exist; she knew exactly who it was.

Spontaneously, she began screaming with joy and jumping up and down in excitement and happiness. It felt like all of her dreams were coming true.

"IT'S FROM SONIC! IT'S FROM SONIC! I JUST KNOW IT IS!" she shouted, as she began skipping around her kitchen.

After a few moments of excited skipping and jumping, she began darting up the stairs, singing a song out loud:

_It doesn't matter, now what happens!_

_I will never give up the fight!_

_Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_

_It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!_

When she reached her room, she dove into her bed and began hugging the life out of her pillow, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"He wrote that letter, I just know he did," she said aloud, "He's the only one who fits all the descriptions and all the signs. He only signed the letter as my 'secret admirer' because he was too shy to put his real name down!"

She released her pillow and laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. She began to imagine Sonic there, at the Casinopolis Café Lounge, with a bouquet of roses in his hands, ready to give himself to her. She began blushing, imagining what it would be like to kiss him, to hold him, to finally hear him say the three words she only dreamed he would say: I love you.

"I knew he loved me," she whispered, as she softly opened her eyes, "I just knew it."

Immediately, she sat up and looked at a digital clock she had on her dresser. The time read 12:30 in green numbers.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, "There's not a lot of time! I need to get ready." Immediately, she hoped off her bed and made her way to her closet.

"It's a shame I just cleaned up my room," she said, as she began fumbling through her clothing, "Because I, now, have to tear it apart again just to figure out what I'm going to wear!"

As she began pulling out different outfits, trying to find the one she wanted to wear, a figure stood on the street in front of the house, watching her. Before she started to undress, the black hedgehog turned away and began walking down the road, heading towards the city.

"Excellent," he said, as he continued to walk down the dirt road, "Everything is going according to plan."


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!" shouted Sonic, as he crossed his arms at the three of them.

"Please, Sonic," begged Tails, as he held his hands together, "At least here us out. Just listen to what we have to say and..."  
>"I'm not asking Amy Rose to marry me and that's final!" he said, as he uncrossed his arms and stomped his foot down.<p>

"You act like you don't care about her at all, Mr. Sonic," said Cream, who sounded like she was about to start to cry, "Don't you care about her at all? Don't you care that you doing that hurt her feelings?"

"It's not that I don't care about her, Cream," argued Sonic, "It's just that I don't love her enough to ask her to marry me."

"Don't you care about that girl's feelings?" asked Knuckles, "Don't you stop and think about the pain and heartbreak that Amy's going through when you do things like that?"

_That's all I ever think about_, Sonic thought as he tried to keep a stern face on. _You guys just don't know it._

"With the world becoming victim to attacks and threats of annihilation, it's kind of hard to stop and think about things like that," he said, "I have bigger problems to worry about than minute things like that."

"Amy loves you, Sonic, whether you want to hear it or not," said Tails.

Sonic crossed his arms again, "And what does _that_ have to do with me?"

"EVERYTHING!" both Cream and Tails said, in unison. They eyed each other for a brief second in embarrassment and then redirected their attention back to Sonic. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I barely have enough time to sit and enjoy a chili dog without something happening," Sonic fibbed, "What makes you think I'll have the time to be a husband for anybody, let alone a boyfriend?"

"That's a lie and you know it," Knuckles argued, "You know very darn well that Eggman hasn't attacked in a while. Quit making excuses for yourself."

"You get what I mean, knucklehead," Sonic shot back, "I can't be there for her. I can't put my worldly duties on hold just for some girl."

"AMY IS NOT JUST 'SOME GIRL!'" Cream shouted, as tears began to stream down her face, "She cares about you! She loves you! Why can't you just admit that you love her just as much as she loves you?"

"Cream, I hate to say this, but you had not right to involve me in this stupid little bet that you had with Shadow," said Sonic, in a calmer tone, "You know I'm not going to marry her, so quit while you're ahead and leave me out of this. You lost!"

"I admit the whole 'marriage' thing was a bit much, but I'm not doing this for the stupid rings!" argued Cream, "I'm doing this for Amy and for you!"

"ME? What do you mean, 'me?'" asked Sonic, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can tell that you don't want to admit your true feelings for her," said Cream, "But I can't figure out why. Maybe we can help you figure out why. Maybe, if you just admit it to her, you'll feel better about yourself and..."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I feel," Sonic interrupted, "I don't love her. Sure, I _like_ her, but as a friend, nothing more and nothing less."

"Who are you trying to convince, Sonic?" asked Knuckles, "Us or you?"

Sonic hung his head and crossed his arms. He turned his body so that his back was facing them.

"I don't give her a reason to love me. All I ever do is run away from her. Why would she want to love someone like that? She needs someone who can be there for her, someone who can love and protect her at all times, not just when the time is available."

"Who do you know who does that?" asked Tails.

Sonic turned his head so that he stared at the three of them. He didn't say anything to them, but he nodded his head once. It didn't take long for Cream to know who he was talking about.

"SHADOW!?" she shrieked, as he heart began to race.

"Think about it," said Sonic, "He's the 'Ultimate Life Form.' He can do almost anything I can do and more. He's just like me in every way. The only difference is that the world doesn't call for him when..."

"BUT AMY DOESN'T LOVE HIM!" Cream shouted, as she put her hand on her heart, feeling pounding in her chest, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Because it's the truth," said Sonic, as he turned his head away from them, "Because it's logical and because she deserves someone better than me."

"Amy looks beyond all your imperfections and sees the hedgehog she truly loves," said Knuckles, "She wants to be with you because you care for her and would never turn your back on her, unlike Shadow!"

Sonic balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes tightly. Knuckles saw his reaction and smiled. He knew he was getting thru to him, and it was impacting him.

"Think about it, Sonic," continued Knuckles, "Who else would put their life on the line for her? Who else would risk themselves to save her when she gets captured? Who else would...?"

Sonic couldn't take anymore. Immediately, he turned to them and shouted, "I DON'T LOVE HER, ALRIGHT! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!"

All three of them fell silent. Sonic stared at them, hyperventilating. His anger had caused him to say something that he, himself, knew wasn't true. But it didn't matter then. All that mattered was that he had to escape his feelings, before they caught up to him.

"That...that's not true," whispered Cream, as she fell to her knees, "That's not true! You're lying! How could you even say something like that? I know you too well, Sonic the Hedgehog! I know you wouldn't say things like that about anyone! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!"

Sonic watched, as she buried her head in her hands and began crying uncontrollably. He watched, regret flooding his body, sadness settling in, and regret rearing its ugly face into his heart. He knew he was lying, not just to them, but to himself. He, too, felt like crying right about then, but he knew he couldn't let them know the truth. Amy's safety was his main concern, and he had to keep that into consideration.

"I hate to say it Cream, but it's the truth," he lied some more, keeping his voice calm "You should have never gotten me involved in this stupid bet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than to stand here and be confronted by the three of you. I'm not marrying her, and that's final."

With that, Sonic ran away, as fast as he could, causing a sonic boom to form as he speed away.

Tails knelt beside Cream, trying to comfort her. Knuckles knelt beside her as well, both of which were rubbing her back.

"It's not true," she said, thru tears, "I know he's lying. I just know it."

With that, Tails and Knuckles helped her to her feet and began to walk off. While they walked, they continued to comfort her, causing her crying to settle to a soft sob.

"We'll get him, next time," said Knuckles, as he walked, "Trust me, we'll get him."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"It means we'll talk to him again," said Cream, as she sniffled, "And when we do, we'll have to force the truth out of him." The three of them continued walking to the city, contemplating ways to make Sonic confess his true feelings.


	12. Chapter 12: The Opportune Moment

If there ever was a place to have fun anytime during the day, Casinopolis was surely the place to go. Located a few blocks away from Station Tower, Casinopolis was a giant building that took up, at least, two and a half city blocks. Inside of the building, past the double doors in the front, was like a mini Las Vegas. It held a wide variety of different gambling equipment, from slot machines and roulette, to Craps and Texas Hold 'ems. Every day was a busy day here. The best part about it was that it wasn't just for adults; kids were allowed to enter in as well, provided they were with a parent and/or guardian.

In a small section in the back, was a small bar-like are that was made to look like a bar. However, it wasn't really a place that served alcoholic beverages at all! One would see it and think it, but in truth, it actually was more a like a ritzier version of Starbuck's. This little bar-like café had a name: The Casinopolis Café Lounge, a newer addition to Casinopolis itself.

The café was made out of wood finish and polished marble, with mounted chairs in the front of the bar and many tables and chairs in front of that. At least three or four people were working behind the counter, while four to five others were running back and forth, taking orders for whoever came by. Not only did the employees working the floor have to serve the tables, but they also had to serve the others by the bar and everything. The miraculous part about it was that they managed to serve everybody without complaints.

As Amy had well predicted, 2:00 came by in a heartbeat. She entered the casino, made her way past all the people gambling, and made her way to the Café Lounge. When she got there, she sat down at the first available table that she could find.

Unsure if what she was wearing was appropriate or not, an emerald green tank-top under a denim jacket and stylish blue jeans, she sat down, ordered a cup of tea and began to wait. As Amy waited for her tea to arrive, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle of special perfume she had been saving for special occasions. She sprayed a little bit on herself and put the bottle back in her purse.

"Maybe it'd be more appropriate if we were sitting at the bar," she said aloud, as her tea came. She shrugged her shoulders and decided it was best if she waited exactly where she was.

Five to six minutes had past, as Amy sipped up the last of her tea. She ordered another cup and continued to wait, her heart racing in her chest.

As Amy stirred her second cup of tea, her thoughts of Sonic from earlier began rushing thru her head. Him, in all his glory, still holding a bouquet of roses in his hands, made Amy begin to blush uncontrollably. Just the thought of him, saying all the things he had written in the letter, made her start giggling to herself, quietly, so no one would hear.

Then, Amy's thoughts were abruptly interrupted, when the words of someone snapped her back into the present.

"Hello, Amy," said Shadow, as he sat in the seat across from Amy. Involuntary, Amy's eyes grew wide at the first sight of the black hedgehog. He was dressed in a white suit, complete with a white vest, white pants, white blazer and a white tie; even his shoes were white and neatly polished. It looked kind of weird, an all-black hedgehog in an all-white suit, but Amy didn't complain. In fact, she was actually quite speechless.

Immediately, her heart began to race. "What are you doing here, Shadow?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't who she was waiting for. It wasn't that she didn't like Shadow or anything; she found him to be quite sweet from time to time, but she determined that he just wasn't her type. She was more in love with Sonic than Shadow, but she didn't say anything to him, just so she didn't hurt his feelings.

Amy was taken aback, when Shadow answered, "I'm actually waiting for something, today. Unfortunately, it hasn't shown up yet."

"I'm waiting for someone, as well," she responded, as she began brushing her back quills with her hand. She could sense something was up, but she couldn't determine what it was.

With a sheepish grin, Shadow sat back and said, "Well, maybe we can wait for our parties together."

"Sure, I guess," she said, taking another sip of her tea.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, not even making much eye contact with each other. After a while, Shadow ordered a latté and the two of them drank their hot beverages in silence. After more uncomfortable moments of silence, Shadow decided to try and break the ice.

"So, how long have you been waiting?" he asked, as he took a sip of his latté

"Not long, a few minutes," she replied.

"Waiting for someone special?" he asked, "I can smell the perfume, so I'm only assuming."

"Sort of," she said, taking another sip of her tea.

Shadow looked to the ground, taking another swig of his latté.

"Are you waiting for someone special, too?" Amy asked, "I can see the suit, so I'm only assuming."

Shadow chuckled and said, "Right back at me, huh? Actually I'm waiting for _something_, not really _someone_."

Confused, Amy asked, "Okay then, _what_ are you waiting for?"  
>"The opportune moment," he said, as she forced a smile at her.<p>

Amy finished her second cup of tea at this point. Before she could order another, she glanced at the silver watch on her wrist. Then, she ordered her tea and began brushing her quills, this time with a brush in her purse.

As she finished preparing her tea and went to take a sip, Shadow asked, "So, what time did your secret admirer say to be here?" The question had taken Amy off guard. She couldn't find the strength to lower her tea cup from her hands. She sat still, wide-eyed and numb.

"Two o'clock," she whispered slowly, as she finally was able to lower the cup, her heart racing on overdrive, "and I never said anything about a 'secret admirer.'"

Shadow didn't say a word. All he did was turn to Amy with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Amy," he said, sounding like he was going to reintroduce himself to her. Amy was so shocked that she was unable to even blink her eyes. Her body felt like it went atrophied, numbness settling all over her body.

"You're my secret admirer?" she asked, finally able to blink again.

"That I am," he said with a smile, leaning in to her, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Amy didn't say anything. She turned her head away from him and gazed at the floor. The sight of this made the already fake smile on Shadow's face disappear to nothing.

"You were expecting Sonic, weren't you?" he asked, as he frowned at her.

Feeling a bit ashamed and guilty, she lowered her head at him and slowly nodded, trying her best not to blush.

"I figured that," said Shadow, as he sat back into his seat and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow," Amy said, as the uncontrollable urge to get up and leave began to flood her body. She couldn't bring herself to do so, even though she really wanted to.

"I meant what I wrote, you know," said Shadow, who wasn't looking at her, "I really need a sweet girl like you." This made Amy start blushing. She smiled weakly and looked at the floor.

_Now, is the opportune moment_, Shadow thought, as he smiled evilly at her.

"Or rather, it is _you_ who needs a guy like _me_," said Shadow. The words no sooner left his mouth that the look on Amy's face changed.

"Excuse me?" she asked, feeling rather flabbergasted and ticked-off.

"All I'm saying is that you need someone like me; someone who can be there for you, someone who can protect you, someone who won't run away from you every chance they got," explained Shadow, as he rolled his eyes at the last comment.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked in an angry fashion, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shadow leaned in. "What I'm trying to say is that you should stop wasting your time with that pathetic loser and spend a little more time with a guy like me."

Amy leaned into the table as well, "Sonic is not a 'pathetic loser!'"

"Don't hate me because I speak the truth," said Shadow, with a smile.

Amy was growing more and more frustrated, "You have some nerve to talk down about Sonic that way! What gives you the right?"

"What gives me the right is because I'm here with you now, and he's not. I can make time for a person, unlike that sorry excuse for a hero, who finds it more enjoyable to run around in circles all day like some kind of freak."  
>That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Unable to take any more of his hurtful words, Amy slammed her fist down on the table, causing the people around them to stop and stare at them.<p>

"How dare you say things about Sonic, you...you..." she said, feeling so frustrated and angry that she couldn't find any words to say. Instead of saying anything, she gathered her things and began to leave.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you bad mouth about Sonic," she said, as she got up, "He's a far better person than you'll ever be!"

"Say what you want," he said, not looking at her, "Just remember: I'm here, he's not."

With that, Amy stormed out of the café lounge and made her way to the exit. As she blasted through the double doors, thinking that it wasn't a good idea to leave her Piko-Piko Hammer at home, she walked down the road, completely unaware of Omega standing there.

He watched, as Amy stormed down the road in an angry fashion. After a moment, he turned to the double doors to see Shadow walking out, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm taking it that your plan didn't work," said Omega, as he walked by his side.

"What are you talking about, Omega?" he asked, "My plan is working almost too well!"

Omega was confused. "Sensors indicate Amy's anger and frustration levels are at maximum. I thought the plan was to get her to go with you on a date, not make her angry at you!"

Shadow chuckled, "That is the plan, just as this is. I need her to be angry at me. It's all part of the plan, part of the bigger picture."

Shadow looked down the road, watching Amy, as she continued to storm down the street in so much anger.

"Just give in about an hour," said Shadow, as he crossed his arms and smiled, "then I'll commence the final stage of my plan...by making a very important phone call."


	13. Chapter 13: Puzzle Pieces

The park was lively with activity this time of day. People were still coming in faster than they were coming out. However, while most of them were having a great time, enjoying the day, Cream, Tails and Knuckles weren't so much.

They sat at a park bench, right by the water. The bench had a table on it, usually used for picnics and stuff. However, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles just sat there, resting their heads, wondering what to do now.

Cream had her head on the table, her arms underneath to support herself. Knuckles sat across from her while Tails sat to her left. Tails and Knuckles were both concerned for Cream. They had never seen Cream go into such a breakdown like she had earlier. She had practically cried out her tear ducts and tear glands. Now, after all was said and done, she just sat there, looking like she had fallen into some kind of depression.

Tails decided to attempt to cheer her up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny penny that he had there. He placed the penny on top of Cream's hand. Cream didn't look at first, but after a minute or two, she slowly turned her head and eyed the copper coin.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked, forcing a weary smile. Cream didn't find it amusing. All she did was let out a deep sigh and sat up, causing the penny to fall on the table.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, as she looked to the table top, "I've never heard Mr. Sonic say such hurtful words before, and I'm not just talking about Amy, either."

Tails and Knuckles nodded. Neither of them has ever heard Sonic lash out and hurt anyone like that. It really took all of them completely off guard.

"I know Sonic didn't mean any of those things he said," Tails said reassuringly, "We know him all too well. He'd never say that about anyone!"

Cream let out another deep sigh, "Do you believe him?" she asked, "Do you really believe that Mr. Sonic doesn't want anything to do with Amy?"

Tails didn't answer. A major part of him believed that Sonic did love Amy, but what they had seen proved a little bit differently. He sighed and began to rub Cream's back in comfort, even though he knew it wouldn't do much good.

"Everything's going to be alright," said Tails, in a reassuring tone, "All we need to do is try to find a weakness in Sonic, and we'll get him to admit his true feelings."

"But how?" Cream asked, "You know Mr. Sonic better than anyone. You know how difficult it'll be to do that!"

"It's really not as hard as you guys think it is," Knuckles said, as he stood up. He walked over to the two of them and sat to Cream's right.

Cream raised an eyebrow while Tails asked, "What do you mean? Do you know how to crack Sonic?"

Knuckles chuckled, "It's not that hard. You guys have to start looking at Sonic like an egg. If you use the proper methods, he'll crack on his own."

"Okay," said Cream, "So, you know of these 'proper methods?'"

Knuckles smiled, "Just how well were you guys paying attention to Sonic when we were talking to him? Were you guys watching his expressions when I was talking to him?"

Tails and Cream exchanged glances. They were confused and dumbfounded as to where Knuckles was going with this. After a moment, they glanced back at Knuckles and shrugged their shoulders.

Knuckles couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Well, let's look at the facts. We know that he's in a deep rooted denial and he believes whatever he says, right? Well, when we started telling him the obviousness of his feelings, he starts to break down."

Cream tilted her head in confusion while Tails scratched the back of his head. Clearly, they weren't following. Knuckles rolled his eyes again and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, let me give you an example," he said, "When you talked to Sonic by yourself, what was his initial reaction?"

"Well, he seemed rather shocked and worried," said Cream, "Like there was something wrong with what I said."

"Okay," said Knuckles, "So we know that he's clearly worried about something, but the question is 'what?' What is he so afraid of that feels the need to stay away?"

Tails and Cream shrugged at him.

"Well, another fun fact that I realized was when we we're speaking to him. Clearly, Sonic is in some kind of denial. You see how he just tried to push Amy over to Shadow, right? Well, clearly there's a personal issue involved with why he's so afraid to be with her."

"Okay, I think I'm following," said Cream, "So what you're saying is that Mr. Sonic is having some kind of personal conflict, and that conflict is what's barring him from being with Amy?"

"Exactly!" said Knuckles, "But, that's only half the puzzle! There's still the issue that he doesn't want to believe that he want to be with her. Clearly, running away from her really has nothing to do with Amy. It has to do with something else!"

Again, Cream and Tails exchanged confused glances.

"Okay, let me ask you this: what did you say to Sonic, right before he ran away from you?" asked Knuckles.

"Chao, Chao," said Cheese, who was sitting on Cream's lap at the time.

"That's right, Cheese," said Cream, "We asked him what his feelings were for Amy."

The grin on Knuckle's face grew even wider, as he said, "We have ourselves a winner! Clearly, the reason he's running away from Amy is not because he wants to get away from her, but to escape something, a feeling, more or less."

"I get it so far, but how are we going to know for sure?" asked Tails, "These are all theories, right? We need solid evidence if we're going to try anything else."

"I know, said Knuckles, "One of us is going to have to talk with Sonic one-on-one. You know, have a personal heart-to-heart with the blue blur and really get inside his head and heart."

"Do you have a plan as to how we're going to do this?" asked Tails.

"Yes I do, Tails. You're going to be the one who talks with him one-on-one," said Knuckles.

"Why just Miles?" asked Cream, "Why can't we all..."

"Because that's another problem we had," said Knuckles, interrupting her, "Clearly, all three of us confronting him like that wasn't a smart move. It sky-rocketed his insecurity and caused him to clam up! He needs to talk with someone he can trust, someone who can really get inside his head and heart."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Tails shouted, "ARE YOU ASKING ME TO BETRAY SONIC? HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! IF I DO THAT, HE'LL NEVER TRUST ME AGAIN!"

"If you really want to help him in his time of need," said Knuckles, "You'll talk to him and report to us anything he says that might help us crack him wide open."

Tails let out a defeated sigh. He wanted to help Sonic out, but he didn't want to betray him either. Now, Tails felt like he was conflicted, just like Sonic. After a moment of thinking it over, he knew that it was for the best that he went along with this plan. After all, he _was_ his best friend and friends help each other out, no matter what the cost.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Tails, as he stood up, "I can tell you that I'm not going to like it, but it's for the best!"

"What should I do in the meantime?" asked Cream.

"You should go and find Amy," said Knuckles, "Knowing Shadow, he's probably up to something. We don't want to leave her alone for too long."

"Okay. I think I know where she'd be right now!" said Cream, as she hopped to her feet, Cheese close behind.

"Good luck you guys," said Knuckles, as he waved at the two of them.

"We're going to need all that we can get," said Tails.

With that, the two of them flew in their separate directions, leaving Knuckles there by himself. "You may think you can get away with this, Sonic," he said aloud, "But trust me on this: you can only run away from yourself for so long, before you have no choice but to face yourself."


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

"STUPID ME! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Sonic shouted, as he began kicking a tree over and over again. He was back in the same field as he was when he was confronted, only in a different spot. This time, he was by the woods, a little bit further away from the actual field, but not much further.

After running away from Cream, Tails and Knuckles, he managed to watch over the place from a distance, making sure they were well out of sight before returning. When they were gone, he had jogged back to the field, knowing they weren't going to come back. Lightening never strikes the same place twice, right?

Having said things about Amy that he knew wasn't true, he had managed to outrun the pain he had felt upon saying them. But, as always, every time he stopped running, the feelings always came back to him, and they were always amplified.

_What's the matter, hedgehog_? his thoughts asked him. _You'd think you'd be happy that you managed to express yourself this way._

"Well, believe it or not, I actually feel much, much worse," responded Sonic, "I know what I said was a lie, so it hurts me even more knowing it!"

_And why do you suppose that is?_ he thought. _You always say you don't love Amy, so you told them that you didn't! You should feel happy, right?_

"Well, I don't!" Sonic snapped back, "It's not in my nature to hurt people like that, or to lie to them. When I do, I feel really bad. I know what I said hurt them, mostly Cream."

_No, hedgehog,_ his thoughts said. _The one that got mostly hurt was Amy! You know very darn well those things you said weren't true, and yet, you said them to save yourself from dealing with the truth!_

"What truth?" asked Sonic, "The fact that Amy deserves better than me? The fact that I'm would make a lousy boyfriend, let alone a husband? What I said wasn't a lie. I don't give her a reason to love me. She needs someone who can be there for her, to protect her, to love her."

_So, you're saying that you don't care about her?_ he thought. _Are you saying that your feelings aren't in any way connected with the reason why you always protect her?_

"It's not that I don't like her," he said, "It's that I can never be with her. I admit that I like her, but as a friend, nothing more."

_You know, maybe this is why people believe you have a hard time 'expressing your feelings,_ he thought. _You're only lying to yourself why you say things like that. Not only does it hurt Amy when you runaway, but it hurts you, knowing that you don't want to run away from her. Sooner or later, you're going to have to make a choice: either tell the truth, and admit you love her, or keep on running away until it eats you up and destroys you._

Sonic stood there, slightly dumbfounded. He knew what he was thinking was right, but he also knew what he was saying was logical. He was caught at a fork in the road, a road that splits in two different directions. Both ways made sense, but he was bewildered, not sure if going down either path was going to help him or destroy him. Both seemed to have a win-lose situation.

"I want to help her," he said, after a long moment of silence, "I want her to know the truth, but I don't want her to be hurt from it. If I tell her, then she'll only become more of a target than she already has become! I can't live with her, knowing I'm putting her in that kind of danger."

_Be serious, hedgehog,_ his thoughts snapped at him. _You're the fastest thing alive! You've destroyed bigger threats than Eggman can count in his life time! You've protect the world from danger when nobody else did! I think you'll have the capabilities to protect her from anything that comes her way!_

"I may love her, but I will not risk her life like that," he said, "I mean, it's not fair, it's illogical, and it's wrong. I protect people, not put them in the front lines of harm's way! I will not or could not do such irrational acts of…"  
>He was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping behind him. He turned around, towards the tree-infested forest, and began surveying the area. He heard another snap. His fists were at the ready for whatever, or whoever was there.<p>

All of a sudden, loud rustling sounds came from above him. He looked up to see someone falling out of the tree, hitting multiple branches on his way down. Luckily, all the branches had broken the fall, and the person fell on his chest.

"Ouch! Well, that could have worked out better," he said, as he stood to his feet and began brushing himself off.

Sonic's eyes widened with horror. His fists were still at the ready, but now, his adrenaline was thru the roof and his heart was racing.

"TAILS!" he shouted, taking a few steps back, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Tails slowly turned to him, trying to force a sheepish grin, "Hey, Sonic…um…I was just...you know...just dropping in...you know...just to say...um...what's up?"

"How long have you been up there?" asked Sonic, his fists still clenched and his heart still racing.

"A while," answered Tails, "I was flying past, looking for you, but then I heard you talking, so I peeked in to hear what you were saying."

Sonic's already horrified face and widened eyes seemed to worsen. "What exactly did you hear me say?"

Tails tried not to look in Sonic's eyes, which were filled with fear, worry, and anger, all mixed into one. "Not much...um...just, you know...bits and pieces...here and there...you know?"

"I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND, TAILS!" shouted Sonic, "WHAT DID YOU HEAR?"

It was at that moment that Tails decided it was time to fess up and tell him the truth.

"I heard you say the truth about Amy, Sonic," said Tails, keeping a level tone, "I heard you say multiple times that you love her, and that what you said before were lies."

"Humph," said Sonic, as he turned his back towards him, "You didn't hear me say that. You must have it mistaken for something else I said."

"Sonic, please, I'm trying to help you," explained Tails, "You just have to trust me!"  
>"I can do fine by myself, Tails," Sonic shot back in an angry fashion, "Thanks anyway. I have to go, so I'll see you later."<p>

He didn't wait for Tails to say anything. He just took off at the speed of sound, creating, yet, another sonic boom, as he sped past.

Tails watched him go, with a slight smile on his face.

"I guess Knuckles was right," he said aloud, "Sonic is hiding something, and I'm going to have to find out what it is."

With that, he flew up into the sky, trying to locate Sonic again, and feeling relieved that he now knew the truth.


	15. Chapter 15: Invitation

Amy blasted through the front door of her house. She was still enraged with the hurtful words Shadow had said earlier. She slammed the door shut and locked only one of the locks on it; she was too frustrated and angry to tinker around with the other lock. After she was done, she threw her denim jacket on the floor, as she stormed up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she got there, she blasted through the door with so much rage that she nearly bore a hole in the wall. She stomped over to her bed and began punching her pillow with her best fists.

"Stupid Shadow," she said, as she continued to unleash on her pillow, "He's got some crust to call Sonic those names. He's not a 'pathetic loser' or a 'freak', and he's certainly not a 'sorry excuse for a hero!'"

As she continued to rip on the pillow, she began to feel another part of what Shadow had said to her, a truthful side she didn't want to accept. Having thought about those words, she found herself, slightly, crying out of the corners of her eyes.

After she was all out of energy from repetitively ramming her pillow, she lied down on the pillow; her face buried in the light-blue pillow case and continued to let the minute tears flow from her face. She laid there for a moment, allowing the pillow to absorb her tears, before she turned over and stared at the ceiling.

"He's right about one thing, though," she said, looking at the ceiling blankly, "Sonic never makes time to see me. He hardly even acknowledges my existence, unless I'm being attacked by some robot, or held hostage in some cell."

She turned over on her side and stared out the window, looking at the blue sky as white puffy clouds rolled past, casually. She let out a deep sigh and frowned.

"Maybe Shadow's right," she continued, "Maybe I'm better off with someone like Shadow, someone who can truly be there for me."

Having said that, she closed her eyes softly and tried to imagine herself in Shadow's arms, loving him the way she loved Sonic. She tried picturing Shadow there, caressing her like she would imagine Sonic. The only problem was, every time she tried to picture herself in Shadow's arms, she always found herself turning the image back to Sonic, standing there with his jade green eyes, the crooked smile she loved so much, and the look in his eyes that told her that they were meant to be together.

Having tried numerous amounts of times to picture Shadow, and failing, she opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Then, after a moment of blankly staring out the window, she couldn't help but smile.

"Who am I kidding?" she asked, with a chuckle, "Sonic is the only one for me. I could never love anyone other than him. He may not notice me, or spend time with me, but he does rescue me every time I'm in trouble, and if that's not love, then I don't know what is!"

With that said she got up and made her way to her kitchen to have something to eat. When she got to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and began fishing around for a light snack. Her search was short lived, when she was startled by the phone ringing. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, in her polite fashion.

"Hello, Amy," said the deep, raspy voice on the other end, "It's me, Shadow."

The contempt she had felt for Shadow earlier had reared its ugly head back into her heart.

"What do you want, Shadow?" asked Amy, tasting the acid in her mouth, "Calling to bad mouth Sonic some more?"

"Actually," said Shadow, "I'm calling to apologize for my behavior earlier. I realize now that what I said was hurtful and wrong, and I shouldn't have said it."

This took Amy by surprise. The last thing she had expected was Shadow to call and apologize to her.

"What did you say?" she asked, not sure if what he was saying was true.

"I said, I'm sorry about what I said about the fak…I mean…Sonic," he said, "and I'm sorry for making you upset and angry. Do you accept my apology?"

Amy wasn't really convinced. "I don't know, Shadow. How can I be so sure that you're not just saying that?"

She heard him let out a deep sigh. "You don't have to accept my apology if you don't want to," he said, "But at least let me make it up to you, just to show you how sorry I truly am."  
>"Okay, then," she said, as she raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"<p>

He cleared his throat and asked, "Will you allow me to take you to Twinkle Park tonight? Couples get in for free tonight, so it's a good deal on your end, or, if you're not comfortable with that, I'll pay for the individual tickets, if you like."

Amy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Twinkle Park was one of her most favorite places to go. And the idea of getting in for free made the deal even sweeter! However, a thought had struck her in an instant, causing her enlightenment to tone down.

"Alright, Shadow," she said, "I'll go with you, but on three conditions."

Silence fell on the other end of the line. After a brief moment, he said, "Alright. What are your conditions?"

"Actually, they're more like 'rules' than actual 'conditions,'" she said.

"Alright," said Shadow, "What are your rules?"

"Rule number 1," she said, "You are not to lay one finger on me!"

"Okay."

"Rule number 2: This is for one night only! I don't want you to keep asking me to do this on a regular basis!"

"Fine," Shadow said with a sight.

"Rule number 3: You are not to tell anyone about this...EVER!" she said, putting all her emphasis on the word 'ever.'

"Alright, let me make sure I got this straight," said Shadow, "I am not to touch you, not to bug you to do this again, and not to tell anyone. Am I right?"

"If you can comply with these rules," she said, "Then, I'll see if I'll forgive you or not."

Shadow let out a deep sigh again. "Very well, then. Meet me at the Twinkle Park gate at 8:00 tonight. I'll wait for you there."

"See you then, 'secret admirer,'" she said sarcastically, as she hung up the phone.

As she put the phone back on the receiver, she couldn't help but think to herself if she was doing the right thing or not.

_Maybe laying out 'ground rules' was too much, _she thought to herself. As she made her way back to the refrigerator, she heart jumped, as she heard the sound of someone knocking at the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises

Amy's whole body was tense, the moment she heard the knocking. She worried that it might have been Shadow, pulling another trick on her like he did earlier. Amy walked over to the door, very precautious with who might be on the other side. When she opened the door, she was immediately relieved.

"Hi, Amy," Cream said, as she waved with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Cream. Would you like to come in?" she asked, trying her best not to show her worry from before. She stepped out of the way and allowed Cream to enter her home.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" asked Cream, as she followed Amy into the kitchen.

"Quite the day I've had so far," she said, not sure if she should tell Cream, "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Really? That bad, huh?" she asked, giving her a concerned look, "Want to tell me over a cup of tea?"

Amy sighed. It was really hard for her not to tell Cream anything. She looked at her like she was her little sister, always trying to help, whenever they could.

Slightly defeated, Amy sighed, "Sure, why not. I was about to get something to eat anyway."

The two of them made their way into Amy's kitchen and began getting things together for their tea. Amy filled blue tea kettle and filled it up with water, while Cream got the tea bags out from the cupboard. She had been over at Amy's house so many times; she knew where Amy kept almost everything. When the water was ready, Amy poured the hot water in a tea pot with two tea bags inside. Cream had made toast for each of them and set the table with all the fixings for their small snack. It wasn't long before they had everything ready and sat at the table, across from each other.

"So, what happened to you, today?" asked Cream, as she poured two spoons of sugar into her tea and began to stir.

Amy sighed again. "I had quite the day. Everything that happened today kept going from bad to worse. Then, just when things start to get better for me, they turn out just as bad as the events from before."

Cream listened intently, as Amy told her about her morning. She told her about her massive headache from the events from yesterday. Next, she told her about how, when she went to the store and came back, her whole room was ransacked and destroyed. Then, she told her about the "secret admirer" letter she had received and all the events that happened at the Casinopolis Café Lounge.

All the while, Cream couldn't help but think to herself, _This has to be the work of Shadow. He must have done all of this for something_.

"Long story short, Shadow kept bad-mouthing Sonic, so I yelled at him and took off," said Amy, as she paused and took a sip of her tea. She bit into her jam covered piece of toast and smiled, feeling slightly better.

"Wow, that's some story," said Cream, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "It sounds like you had quite the day."

Amy sighed. "Well, that's most of it, but there was one last thing that happened, but I don't know if what I did was the right choice."

Cream raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened?"

"Well," said Amy, feeling a little reluctant to tell her, "You see, after I came home, and before you arrived, I got a phone call from Shadow. He called to apologize to me about what he had said earlier and…"

"Let me guess," said Cream, cutting Amy off, "You accepted his apology, but you feel that you shouldn't have let him off the hook that easily, right?"

"Not exactly," said Amy, as she twiddled her thumbs under the table, "The thing is, I didn't accept his apology at all, but he said he wanted to make it up to me."

"How did he want to make it up to you?" Cream asked, as her heart began to race on overdrive. Something didn't sound right in Amy's tone of voice.

Amy cleared her throat and said, "Well, he asked to take me to Twinkle Park tonight and I accepted his invite."

Time stood still the moment the words left Amy's mouth. Cream's heart was racing so fast that it felt as if it had stopped beating all together. Shadow had planned this whole thing from the beginning. He set her up so that she had no choice but to accept his invite. Cream knew she had to do something, and fast.

"But I thought you didn't like Shadow," said Cream, "Especially after all those mean things he said about Mr. Sonic."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I don't like him," said Amy, "I just don't like him any more than a friend. He's a nice guy, but he's just not my type."

Cream decided to test the waters a little bit, just for a little piece of mind, by asking, in a casual tone, "If you had to pick between Mr. Sonic and Shadow, who would you pick?"

Immediately, Amy went on the defensive. "What are you trying to say?"

"Who would you pick: Mr. Sonic, or Shadow?"

"Are you saying that I'm picking Shadow over Sonic?" she asked. "Are you saying that I'm trying to _replace_ Sonic?"

"No, No, that's not it at all!" exclaimed Cream, feeling a small bit relieved by her reaction, "I was just curious is all."

Amy let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry, Amy," said Cream, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," said Amy, "I've just been on edge all day, and I just felt a little defensive for a moment. To answer your question, I'd pick Sonic, no contest."

Cream smiled wearily. She knew she wasn't out of the clear just yet. There had to be some way to make sure Shadow didn't try anything funny while they were together. She began to quickly think of ways she could make sure nothing happened between them. Sure, Amy said she chose Sonic now, but after tonight, Cream began to worry that her feelings might not be the same. Then, an idea came across her mind. She knew of a way she was going to make sure they didn't get too comfortable with each other, but she didn't know if Amy would back her on it. That didn't matter to her, though. She knew she had to, at least, try.

Amy smiled and said, "Well, if you'll excuse me for a minute I have to…"

"Can I come with you guys?" she blurted out, interrupting Amy. The question had caught Amy off guard. She had stopped walking the moment the words left Cream's mouth.

"What?" she asked, trying to comprehend what Cream had said.

"Can I come with you guys?" she asked again. Then, she began to beg, "Please! My mom would be fine with it! C'mon, please! Please, please, please, PLEASE!

As always, Amy found it hard to say "no" to her. She smiled again and said, "Sure, I don't see why not. Shadow didn't say I couldn't bring anyone along. Besides, he owes this to me. It's not like it's a date or anything."

The words had caused so much relief in Cream's inside that she leaped up and began hugging Amy, repeating the words, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

When she released her, Cream said she had to go and tell her mom she was going with them tonight, so she said her goodbyes and made her way to her house. As she walked, she began smiling to herself.

_You only think you've won this, Shadow_, thought Cream, as she walked down the dirt road. _But we'll see who's going to be laughing now!_

As she continued to walk, she let out a deep sigh of worry, as she began hoping that Tails was getting anywhere with his talk with Sonic.


	17. Chapter 17: Expectations

Omega waited on the curb, outside of a large white phone booth. He stood next to the glass door, waiting for Shadow to come out. He was finishing a phone call, one that he claimed to be very important.

"Alright, let me make sure I got this straight," said Shadow, "I am not to touch you, not to bug you to do this again, and not to tell anyone. Am I right?"

There was a moment of silence, as the person on the other line answered his question. Shadow listened, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Very well, then. Meet me at the Twinkle Park gate at 8:00 tonight. I'll wait for you there," he said, as he made a mocking smile.

Then, he rolled his eyes in disgust, as if the person on the other line was insulting him, or mocking him. Soon, he hung the phone back on the receiver and walked out of the white and glass phone booth, hands in the pant pockets he was still wearing.

"Well," prompted Omega, as Shadow caught up to him, "Did she accept the invite, or not?"

Shadow smiled, "Of course she accepted the invite. My plan worked perfectly, right down to the wire."

"You went through all that just to get Amy to go with you to Twinkle Park," said Omega, "It seems a bit unnecessary, if you ask me. Why on earth would you go through all that trouble for just one date?"

Shadow sighed in defeat, "First of all, it's not a date until Amy confirms it to be a date. Secondly, it was a necessary procedure. She wouldn't have gone with me any other way."

Omega looked at him with suspicion. "I detect something is up with you, Shadow. I can't pin point what it is exactly, but I can detect it."

"What are you talking about, Omega?" asked Shadow, as he turned his head to face him, "There's nothing up with me. You must have a loose wire or something."

Omega shrugged, sort of, and dismissed the subject. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Shadow, so he decided to change the subject.

"Okay, Shadow," said Omega, "What's the game plan for this evening? Surely you have some idea of how you're going to get Amy to confirm this to be a date, right?"

Shadow smiled and nodded. "I have a mental layout of how I want this night to go. It starts with us being friends and ends with Amy saying, 'Shadow, I had a really great time tonight. We should totally do this again sometime,'" said Shadow, attempting to imitate Amy's voice, and failing epically, "Once she says that, she'll brag about this night to that bratty six-year-old. By this time tomorrow, I'll be 100,000 rings richer!"

Shadow, then, turned to Omega and said, "I have a special task I'd like you to do for me."

"I'm listening," said Omega.

"There is an ally way right near the Twinkle Park entrance. I need you to keep an eye out for anyone that I don't want there," said Shadow, "The last thing I need is for Cream or Sonic to show up and ruin everything."

"Understood," said Omega.

Then, Shadow began walking down the road again, smiling evilly. "Amy gave me three rules that she wants me to abide by," he said, as the grin on his face grew wider, "and by the end of tonight, we're going to break all three rules."

* * *

><p>Cream and Cheese leaped off the train, heading towards Tail's workshop in Mystic Ruin. She had told her mother, Vanilla, about her plans for that evening with Amy. As always, her mother was always willing to let Cream go with Amy, as long as she didn't miss her curfew. Having made all the proper provisions for her nightly assignment to keep Shadow at bay, she decided to pay Tails one more private visit.<p>

When the two of them made their way to the front door of his workshop, the knocked on the door and waited patiently for Tails to answer. It wasn't long until Tails opened the red door.

"Hey guys," said Tails, as he walked out of the workshop and closed the door behind him.

"Salutations, Miles," she said, offering another curtsey at him. Tails couldn't help but smile at her. "We wanted to have a word with you in private for a moment."

"Chao, Chao," said Cheese, as he hovered by Tails.

"Okay, Cream, what's up?" asked Tails, as he leaned on the door. She began to explain to him about their visit with Amy and the plans that she had for that night. She also explained that Shadow was the main reason she was going at all.

"When Amy said Shadow invited her to Twinkle Park, we had to make sure we got there to protect Amy," said Cream.

"If you don't mind me asking," Tails said, "but why did you want to tell me this in private? Why don't you want Knuckles to know about this?"

"Nothing personal," she explained, "But Mr. Knuckles tends to cause more problems than he does solve. If I told him about this, he'd try to join us as well, and it might arouse suspicion and compromise the whole plan."

Tails nodded. He knew how Knuckles could get at times like these, when he acts first and thinks later.

"Well, the other reason I wanted to talk to you in private is about Mr. Sonic," said Cream, "When you talk to him, I'd like you to report to me first, if that's alright. I expect you to tell me everything that he said, no holds barred, okay?"

Tails' heart began to race the moment he heard Sonic's name. He knew he had talked to Sonic, sort of, but he didn't want to let them know just yet.

"Alright, Cream," said Tails, nervously, "When I talk to Sonic, I'll report right to you. I promise."

Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug and a soft peck on his cheek, whispering, "Thank you so much for your help."

With that, she released him and began making her way back home to get ready for the evening. Tails stood there, confused and unsure of what he should do. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth about what he heard or not.

"There's only one thing to do," he determined, "I have to confirm what Sonic had said by talking with him again tonight, just to be sure."

He then lifted off into the sky and attempted to find Sonic again, knowing very well where he might be hiding.


	18. Chapter 18: Twinkle Park Entrance

Night had quickly fallen over the city of Station Square, and it truly was a sight to behold. While the sky glistened with the distant stars and the white, round moon, the city itself shimmered with the lights from the buildings. Many of the office buildings were lit up by the lights on the inside, while the streets were colorful with the headlights of cars and the lights from the light posts. Many of the lights were different colors, making it appear like they were mixing with each other, causing other colors to form. Among all the lights and marvel of the night life of the city, only one place was lit up like it was Christmas time: Twinkle Park.

The entrance to Twinkle Park was a sight to behold. It had a golden archway that looked like a giant ring. It had the word "Twinkle Park" glittering in beautiful colors of blue and pink. At the bottom of the arch were many booths where the tickets were sold. People were coming in and out with much anticipation. It truly was the most magnificent place to be at night, no matter who you were.

It had been refurbished since the last Amy had been there. She and Cream were walking up to the main entrance, looking for Shadow. Cream had decided it was a better idea to leave Cheese at home, so he wouldn't cause anymore interference than she already was. When they spotted him, they noticed he wasn't looking at them or for them. He was staring at the golden arch, gazing at its marvel.

This was the first time that Shadow had ever been at Twinkle Park. He stared at the entrance in a trance, for he had never seen anything that beautiful in his entire life. He smiled, as he lowered his head and began thinking about his time with Amy. He anticipated the fun they were going to have, and the kiss they were going to share by the end of the night, according to what Shadow had planned for them.

"We enter as friends and leave as lovers," said Shadow, as he crossed his arms, "And then, with 100,000 rings, she'd have no choice but to want to see me again."

Almost instantly, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of someone calling his name. He knew it was Amy, but sound of her voice. He smiled, cleared his throat and got ready to have the time of his life.

"Hey, Shadow!" Amy yelled out to him, "Sorry we're late. We got held up!"

"Not to worry, my sweet," he said, as he turned to face her, "I can wait for you as long as..."

Immediately, he stopped in midsentence, as he turned to her and was face to face with Amy and Cream. In a split second, all the joy and anticipation he had felt earlier was gone and all that was left was pure hatred and anger. The last person he had expected to see was Cream, so seeing her there, not only caught him off guard, but made him want to use his "chaos blast" to throw her as far away as the impact will allow.

"Well, Shadow," said Amy, "I can't wait to go in! I have a feeling we're going to have a great time, since they refurbished everything!"

Shadow stood frozen, not taking his eyes or his thoughts off of Cream. She, Cream, noticed this and couldn't help but give him a sly smile. He tried to say something, but the pent up hatred and anger wouldn't allow words to come out of his mouth nor would it allow him to move.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Amy asked, giving him a concerned look.

Finally being able to move and speak, he pointed at Cream, slowly, and managed to ask, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Cream asked to come along, so I allowed her to," explained Amy, "I hope you don't mind."

"I certainly do mind," said Shadow, trying to disregard the acid taste in his mouth, "I am not paying for her to come in."

Amy became very defensive of her best friend. "You owe this to me, Shadow!" she reminded him, "If I say she comes, then she comes!"

Shadow smiled, as he decided to try to shun her away from them. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have enough to pay for you, Cream. Besides, couples go in for free, so I'm afraid there's no way you can accompany us."

"Very true, Shadow," said Cream, as she smiled innocently, "but, as you well know, children the ages of six and under get in free every night!"

"See, Shadow," said Amy, "You have nothing to worry about."

Shadow gripped his fist so hard that he could hear the rubbing of his glove. He decided to try another attempt at getting her to leave.

"Well, seeing that you're six, I'm sure your mother doesn't approve of you staying out late," he said, "I'm pretty sure you have a curfew that you must attend to, so I suggest you…"

"My curfew isn't until 9:30," said Cream, interrupting Shadow in midsentence, "So, again, you have nothing to worry about."

Suspicion began to arouse inside Amy. She began to detect the pattern that Shadow was trying to get her inside alone, something that began sending up red flags in her head.

"What's wrong, Shadow," she asked in a suspicious tone, "Don't you want Cream to join us?"

Unable to really control himself, he grabbed Cream by the shoulder and began pushing her away, saying, "I need a word with you in private, right now."

"SHADOW, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Amy shrieked.

Shadow turned to her and said, "I just need to talk to her for a second, that's all."

"You better not try to make her leave, Shadow! Cream and I are a package deal! If you make her leave, I leave too."

"I promise I won't try to make her leave," said Shadow, as he continued to pull Cream away from Amy. When they were out of Amy's earshot, Shadow spun around and faced Cream, hatred and rage burning in his eyes.

"What are you playing at?" asked Shadow in a silent, yet aggressive manner.

"What's the matter, Mr. Shadow?" asked Cream, as she put her hands on her hips, "Am I putting a little damper on your little plan?"

Shadow huffed and said, "My end of this bet was to go on a date with Amy, and that only tends to work best when we're alone. You have no right to interfere!"

"Like Amy said, we're a package deal," said Cream, "You can't make me leave unless Amy leaves too."

"I might not be able to make you leave," he threatened, as he pointed at her, "But you better not get in my way!"

"Don't count on it, Shadow," she whispered, "We wouldn't want you to get to 'up close and personal' with Amy, now would we?"

Before he could say anything, Amy yelled out, "Hey, guys! Are we going in or what?"

Shadow clenched his fists and said, "Fine, you can come with us, but, like I said, don't get in our way."

"Like I said, Shadow," said Cream, "Don't count on it!"

He shot her a dirty look as he made his way towards Amy again. When he was by her side, he extended his hand out to hers and said, "Shall we?"

Amy looked at his hand in anger and then looked back at Shadow. As Shadow watched her face, Amy held out one finger at him and tapped her foot.

"Right," said Shadow, as he lowered his hand, "Rule Number 1: No touching." She smiled at him and began walking towards the booths, Shadow and Cream trailing behind.

"Well, Shadow," whispered Cream, "How do you expect to do anything when Amy won't allow you to touch her? Hmmm?"

"Shut up," said Shadow, as he cut ahead of Amy to make the arrangements with the young man behind one of the booths.

As he talked with the man, Amy leaned over to Cream and whispered, "What was all that about, Cream?"

"Don't worry about it Amy," said Cream, in a reassuring tone, "It's nothing, honest!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and began to trail behind Shadow, who was holding the golden door open for them.

As Cream trailed at the very end, she began to feel extremely worried. She had witnessed Shadow becoming very defensive over Amy. It only symbolized one thing, the only thing that made Cream shudder where she stood: Shadow was getting too attached to Amy Rose.


	19. Chapter 19: Keeping Secrets

On far end of the city, in a region known as Westopolis, Sonic sat on the edge of a tall building, overlooking the city below. He glanced at the movement of lights below him and then at the starry night skies. He stared at the moon, a beautiful full moon that light up the rooftop that he was sitting on, surrounded by the shimmering of stars. As he stared, he felt a cool breeze blow past him, causing his quills to sway to left side of his face. He inhaled the cool, crisp air, allowing himself to feel calm and content, even though he had a lot to worry about at that moment.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself, "Now that Tails heard my true feelings about Amy, he's going to tell Cream for sure. She'd never let me live it down until the day I die!"

He directed his attention back to the streets below, his feet dangling off the edge of the building, as the movements of the lights glistened below. He closed his eyes again and let out a deep sigh. It was at times like these that he felt the need to run, just run away from his feelings, from his conflicts, from everything. Unfortunately for him, all the thoughts of Amy, his love for her, Tails finding out and Cream constantly pressing the issue, he just didn't feel the need to run at the moment.

As his thoughts continued to float in his head, his ear twitched, for he had heard the sound of someone on the roof, coming up behind him. However, he didn't jump up in defense, he didn't try to run, nor did he say anything. He just sat there, knowing very well who it was and what was in store for him.

Without turning around, he closed his eyes, let out a defeated sigh and asked, "Does Cream know?"

"No, she doesn't," said Tails, as he walked up next to his best friend. He sat down next to Sonic, overlooking the city view. Then, her redirected his attention back to Sonic, who refused to meet his gaze. Tails looked at Sonic's eyes, noting the glossiness in them, for he was holding back tears.

"Want to talk?" asked Tails, as he offered a slight smile to him. Sonic didn't answer him. Whether it was out of guilt, sadness, or anger, he couldn't bring himself to look at Tails.

"Love isn't a crime, Sonic. It's a normal phase of life," explained Tails, "You were bound to experience it sooner or later."

"You don't understand," said Sonic, as he closed his eyes. When he did, the tears he fought so hard to hold back began streaming down his face. It was the first time Tails had actually seen him crying. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him, as he watched his best friend wipe his eyes and sniffle.

"You've known Amy for a very long time," said Tails, trying his best not to crack his voice, "You've been rescuing her ever since you meet her. Didn't you think that, maybe, you were bound to get emotionally attached to her?"

Sonic didn't answer him, this time. All he did was continue to stare out to the horizon. Tails knew he had to try and confirm what he had heard earlier, but Sonic didn't seem like he was going to talk, not now anyway.

Not sure of what else to say, he stood up and said, "I'm not going to tell Cream about this, Sonic. But I hope that you'll tell Amy. She's the one who really needs to hear the truth from you."

As Tails began to walk away, he heard Sonic call his name. He spoke very softly, so softly that is was almost inaudible to hear him. He turned around to face Sonic, who didn't seem to move at all.

"Tails," he said again, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can," said Tails, as he slowly began walking back to Sonic. He watched, as Sonic patted the floor next to him, the universal sign for "sit next to me." He sat down next to him and looked at him, even though Sonic still didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Let me ask you this," Sonic said, looking down, "Who was it that protected the city when Perfect Chaos attacked?"

"You were," answered Tails, "But what does that have to do with...?"

"And who was it who protected the city every time Eggman attacked with his robots?" Sonic asked, interrupting Tails.

"You were," answered Tails, still unsure where Sonic was going with all this.

"The world needs its hero, buddy," said Sonic, "and that hero happens to be me. The city, the world, everyone counts on me to save them, even Amy."

Tails nodded, as he raised an eyebrow, "But what does this have to do with...?"

"And where there are heroes, there are enemies," Sonic interrupted again, "People who would stop at nothing to see me fail or die trying. People who would use the people I love or care about in order to see me fall."

He let out a sigh, as Tails scratched the back of his head in slight confusion. "It's not that I don't love her," Sonic said, "But I can't put her in that kind of danger. My enemies would use her against me; use her to make me surrender. If anything happened to her because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself. It's something that I just can't do."

"But you do love her?" Tails asked, slightly smiling at him.

Sonic didn't answer right away. He looked at the starry night sky, watching the tiny lights of a distant plane fly past across the sky, looking like a shooting star. After a moment of silence, he looked down the streets, let out a deep sigh and whispered, "Yes."

"I know the pain you must be going through," said Tails, as he put his hand on his shoulder, "But you have to admit your feelings to Amy. She's spent the majority of her life trying to get you to admit you love her. She's been heartbroken so many times by you, but she still remains hopeful. You have to tell her that you love her."

"How do I know if it's real, though?" he asked, closing his eyes softly, "How can I tell if I really love her."

Tails turned his upper half of his body to him and smiled. "Love's not just a word, Sonic, it's a feeling. You've felt this way about her for a very long time. If you didn't, you wouldn't have saved her all those times in the past. If you didn't love her, you wouldn't have regretted saying all those things about her earlier. If you didn't love her, you wouldn't have kept that water bracelet she gave you."

Sonic's let out a deep sigh. He knew Tails was right, but he still felt that he couldn't tell her. He knew the risks that were involved with telling her the truth. It was something he couldn't bring himself to do.

"I'm sorry Tails," he said softly, "I just can't put her in that kind of danger. You're right, though. I keep saving her from danger mainly because I love her. And it's because I love her that I can't tell her the truth, and put her life in more danger than it already is in."

Tails sighed. He knew he couldn't force Sonic to admit the truth. However, he knew he had to do everything in his power to try and help him, even if that meant telling Cream what he had heard tonight.

As Tails got up to leave, Sonic grabbed him by the wrist and said, "Tails, you have to promise me something."

"What?" he asked as he felt his heart beginning to leap in his chest. It was at that moment that Sonic finally looked at him. Tails gazed into Sonic's eyes and saw the true agony and torment that he was going through. He saw the pain and the worry that rested within him and the internal battle that he was fighting.

"You have to promise me," he said, tears slightly rolling down his eyes, "Promise me that you won't tell Cream or Knuckles about this. They can't know about this. They'd only make the problem worse if they did."

Tails looked down at the ground and said, "I promise, I won't tell. But you should be the one who says the truth. You can only bottle up your emotions for so long."

Sonic let go of his wrist and looked down at the streets again. As Tails flew off into the night sky, he looked at the moon again and sighed.

Tails had flown up into the sky and began heading towards his workshop. As he flew, he began to worry. He didn't know whether or not to tell Cream about what Sonic had said. He felt telling Cream would help Sonic resolve his internal conflict, but would destroy Sonic's trust in him.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic," he said aloud, as he rested on a nearby building for a moment, "But it's for your own good. I'm going to tell Cream what you said, first thing tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20: Twinkle Park

The inside of Twinkle Park was truly a sight to behold. There were many rides all over the place with many multicolored lights. Since the night was crystal clear, they had the top of the amusement park open, allowing the starry sky to shine in all over the park. There were all different kinds of rides, from roller coasters and Ferris Wheels to mini games where you can win various kinds of prizes. There were many concession stands all over the place, in case the visitors got hungry or thirsty during their time there. It housed many different kinds of attractions that it was almost hard to believe that it was all concealed within one place.

Amy, Cream and Shadow overlooked the park from the main entrance where they came in. They stared at the marvel of the park, since it was newly refurbished and all the rides were guaranteed to be 100% safe children and adults of many ages.

As they pivoted their heads back and forth, absorbing the beauty of the park, Shadow couldn't help but begin to think of evil and manipulative schemes.

_There has to be a way to get rid of Cream long enough for me to make my move on Amy_, thought Shadow, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow! This place looks like fun!" shrieked Cream, causing Shadow to revert his attention back to the two of them.

"It sure is different from the last time I went here! Everything looks so new and exciting!" added Amy, as she looked back at Cream and Shadow.

Shadow put on a phony smile and said, "Well, no point just standing here staring at it! Let's go have some fun! What would you girls like to do first?"

Amy and Cream exchanged a quick glance at each other before turning back to Shadow and shouting, in unison, "Let's go on the Roller Coaster!"

Again, Shadow put on a phony smile and said, "Sure, let's go on the Roller Coaster."

Amy ran in front of Shadow and Cream. When Cream turned her head and smiled at Shadow, she watched as Shadow's fake smile vanished in a second. He flashed his teeth at her, as he walked past her and followed Amy.

The line for the Roller Coaster wasn't that long when the three of them got there. It was a massive sized ride, complete with different sized dips and turns and tight corners that looked like the cars would go flying off if it went too fast. When the three of them arrived, they took their seats in the red and black cars and waited. It wasn't long before the ride began to move. As the ride went up and down many of the hills and inclines, the people on board screamed, especially when the coaster went down a very steep incline; even Shadow gave his lungs a good workout every now and then.

Soon, after the ride was over, the cars slowed to a stop in the main station. Everyone got off, feeling the rush and adrenaline pumping throughout their bodies.

"Now that's what I call a thrill ride," admitted Shadow, as the three of them walked off the platform.

"So, where to next?" asked Cream, as she clutched her chest, hoping it would calm her octane-powered heart rate.

Shadow looked around to find somewhere they can go. Soon, his eyes saw the giant castle in the back. He devised a plan, as he stared at the monstrous size of it. He knew, with a castle that big, Cream would definitely get lost, giving him enough time to make his move.

"How about we go into the castle?" he asked, as he pointed towards it.

Cream was all for it, but Amy stared at it in horror and doubt.

"Um, to be honest," she said nervously, "I don't really feel comfortable going in there."

"Why not?" asked Shadow, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well," said Amy, reluctantly, "Let's just say that I've had a pretty bad experience in there, that's all."

Shadow and Cream watched, as Amy lowered her head in shame. For the first time ever, Shadow actually felt pretty guilty. He didn't know that it was such a big hassle for her or that it would make her upset. He decided to salvage the situation by making it up to her.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he said, as he scratched the back of his head, "Let me get you some ice cream or something. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Amy looked up to him and smiled. "Thanks, Shadow," she said, "I'd really like that. I'd like vanilla, please."

As Shadow began walking away, he heard the sound of Cream clearing her throat behind him. He stopped in mid walk and slowly turned his head at her, hatred in his eyes.

"Would you like some ice cream, Cream?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Vanilla, please," she said, smiling at him.

Shadow walked over to the ice cream vendor and ordered the ice cream; two vanilla cones and a chocolate cone for himself.

"Sure thing," said the chubby man behind the counter.

As he got to work on the ice cream, Shadow rested his head on the counter and mumbled to himself, "Slip one of the vanilla cones with Ambien CR, please."

When Shadow returned with the ice cream, the three of them enjoyed their cones, as they walked around, trying to think of where they should go now. Since they couldn't think of where to go, they came to the decision of trying to win at the many assortments of games they had available.

Amy tried her luck at a game where you had to hit 6 neatly stacked glass jars with a softball. She threw the balls as hard as she could, but she had missed the first two times. On her third try, she managed to knock the top 3 jars, but not the bottom 3.

"Can't blame me for trying," said Amy, as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Shadow looked around for a moment until he found a game he knew he could win with his eyes closed. It was a game that required the player to shoot mini targets with a plastic pellet gun. Shadow paid the price, picked up the toy weapon and began to shoot all the cardboard cut-outs of Eggman's robots, not missing a single shot.

"Wow, Shadow," said Amy, as she scratched the back of her head, "You're pretty good at this."

"Give me a gun, and I'm second to none," he said, as he looked at her through the corner of his eye and winked at her. Amy couldn't help but blush at the sight of that.

Shadow, not missing a single shot, had won the opportunity to select a prize from the booth. However, before he chose, a sinister idea came to his head, as he smiled an evil smile.

"I want you to select the prize, Amy," said Shadow, trying to sound polite.

"Amy blushed again, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," he said, "I have redeeming to do, remember?"

Amy batted her eyelashes at him, causing a rush of emotion to flood Shadow's insides. He began to feel something, as Amy looked at him, but he couldn't really decipher what that was, but he liked it, nonetheless.

It was short lived though, as Amy turned her head at the booth and immediately shouted, "I want that one!"

What was a smile on Shadow's face had dissolved into nothing, as the man behind the booth handed Amy a teddy bear-sized, stuffed Sonic doll. The moment Amy got her hands on it, she began to hug the life out of it, cuddling it like it was some kind of precious diamond.

Shadow's eye began to twitch, as Cream leaned over to him and whispered, "You know something, Shadow, this has to be one of the…"

"Don't...say...another...word..."he growled through gritted teeth. His eye didn't stop twitching, even as Amy walked past them, still hugging the life out of her doll. As she walked past Cream, she winked her eye at him, causing a feeling of relief to shower in Cream's body.

After a couple more games were played, they decided to give them a rest and to go on another ride. Cream had suggested they go on the bumper cars next.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," said Shadow, as he sat on a nearby bench, "My feet kind of hurt from all that walking."

"No problem. Could you hold my Sonic Jr. until I get back? Thanks!" said Amy, as she and Cream headed towards the ride.

Shadow's feet didn't really hurt. He just needed time to think of a strategy to get Cream away from them. As his thoughts began to take form, he stared at the toy Amy had given him to hold, her precious "Sonic Jr."

"Keep smiling, faker," he said, as he began choking the toy by the throat, "Very soon, your little girlfriend will be admiring me just as much as she admires you."

It was at that moment that an idea had come to him. He had said the magic word: "girlfriend." There was only one ride in Twinkle Park that required two people. It was the best way to get rid of Cream and to be alone with Amy.

He stood up and began to smile evilly, saying to himself, "Time to put my perfect plan in motion, and there's nothing that six-year-old brat can do to stop it."


	21. Chapter 21: The Art of Deception

Amy and Cream ran back to Shadow after riding the bumper cars for a while. When they reached him, Amy took the doll from Shadow and continued to hug the life out of it; Shadow was thoroughly repulsed at the sight.

The three of them went on almost every ride and visited almost every attraction Twinkle Park had to offer. They went on the Ferris wheel and the Tilt-o-Whirl, then to the Carousel and another ride called, "The Graviton Thriller," a ride that moved so fast that you were literally pushed back from the gravity. All the while, Shadow kept avoiding one specific ride, saving the best for last. Furthermore, he kept his eye on the time, hoping it would go fast; another part of his devilish scheme.

When they go off the last ride they were on, Shadow offered to buy them a slice of pizza and a soft drink. Amy and Cream agreed to his offer, and the three of them sat at a table and munched on their food.

_Everything is going perfectly_, thought Shadow, as he took a sip of his Mountain Dew. _It's time to commence the removal of the nuisance that is Cream_.

When they were finished, and after a quick trip to the restroom, they began to think of where they ought to go next.

"Where should we go now?" asked Amy, "We've been on almost every single ride here."

"Well, not exactly," said Shadow, as he scratched the back of his head, "There's still one ride we haven't gone on. I was kind of saving it for last."

Amy and Cream exchanged glances of perplexity, as Shadow continued to hesitate.

"What ride is that?" asked Cream, feeling kind of suspicious.

Shadow smiled a wicked grin, as he said, "It's, 'The Tunnel of Love.'"

Immediately, both Cream and Amy were on high alert. Amy was a bit embarrassed and Cream was shocked beyond all belief. Shadow didn't say anything else. He just stood there and stared at them, allowing them to absorb what he had said.

"I hope you don't mind," Shadow finally said, "But I was kind of hoping you'd go with me, Amy. I wanted to show you just how sorry I was for what I had said earlier and felt this was the only way to show you."

Amy stood there, speechless. She wanted to say something, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't allow the words to come out. She made incoherent stammering noises, but the response she was looking for wasn't among them.

"YOU CAN'T!" Cream blurted out. Her heart rate was skyrocketing and her fear was through the roof. She knew she couldn't let them go. She knew she had to stop them somehow.

"And why is that?" asked Shadow, "It's not your decision; it is Amy's, so butt out."

"It's not fair to me," said Cream, trying to remain calm, "We can't go on a ride that only two people can go on. That's not fair."

"I hate to admit it, Shadow, but she's right," said Amy, in her defense. Shadow didn't look worried in the slightest. He smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that," said Shadow, as he smiled, "because it appears Ms. Cream has to leave."

Amy and Cream raised an eyebrow at him. Confused, Amy looked at her watch that she had on her wrists. Cream looked as well and grew wide eyed, as the numbers 9, 4, and 5 stared back at them.

"OH NO! I MISSED MY CURFEW!" Cream shouted in horror. Amy looked just as horrified as Cream was.

_Gotcha_, thought Shadow, as the grin on his face grew even wider.

"Oh Cream, I am so sorry! I should have kept an eye on the time for you! It's entirely my fault," said Amy, taking the blame for what had happened.

"It's no one's fault," added Shadow, with fake concern, "It happens. We were having so much fun that we lost track of time. I'm pretty sure your mother will understand."

"She's going to kill me!" Cream shouted, "You don't know what I had to do to convince her to make it 9:30! What am I going to do?"

_I should only be so lucky_, thought Shadow, as he rolled his eyes. Although his plan was working beautifully, he couldn't help but hear something erroneous about the way Cream sounded; sort of like she really wasn't all that concerned, but faking it, somehow.

"I guess you better get going," said Shadow, still faking concern, "Wouldn't want you to be later than you already are."

Cream looked up at Shadow in defeat. She knew that he had planned this all along, from the beginning. However, she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She looked over at Amy, giving her a hopeful glance, a single tear drop streaming down her face. Amy saw this and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She knew she had to help her somehow, but she didn't know how. Defeated, Cream hung her head and began walking towards the main entrance. Shadow watched her and couldn't help but smile.

Immediately, Amy blurted out, "Hey, Cream, how about I come with you!"

Shadow's smile faded in seconds. This was unexpected.

"What?" Cream asked. Her face lit up with hope.

"I'll come with you. Since it was my fault that you were late, I'll come with you and help explain things to your mom. I'm sure she'll understand."

Now, it was Shadow's turn to be defensive. "That's not really necessary, is it?" he asked, nervously, "I mean, she can explain the situation on her own, I'm sure."

"Sorry, Shadow," said Amy, as she began leaving, "But I have to make sure she's alright."

Unable to convince her to stay, Shadow crossed his arms and turned away, mumbling, "Fine, whatever."

"Oh, by the way Shadow," said Amy, as she walked back up to him. Out of nowhere, she gave him the tiniest peck on the cheek and said, "I forgive you for earlier. Thanks, again!"

Shadow stood there, frozen in shock and happiness. This was something that he hadn't expected. He began to feel something rushing over him, something he wasn't familiar with, but a rather good sensation. Soon, as he watched Amy and Cream run off, the sensation he liked so much dissolved into hatred, for he knew something was up, though he didn't know what.

As Amy and Cream ran towards the entrance, Cream thought she heard Shadow yell something. When she turned her head to see what he said, she was bewildered to see the vacant spot where Shadow once stood.

* * *

><p>Amy and Cream ran out of Twinkle Park and headed towards the street. When they got there, Amy began plotting.<p>

"Okay, if we head down Main Street, we should be able to catch the bus that heads towards your house. If we hurry, maybe we can get there before 10:15, a reasonable time to..." Amy said, pointing down the road.

"That won't be necessary," said Cream, as she began walking down the road. All of her worry was gone, as she casually walked down the street towards her place.

Amy was perplexed. "What do you mean 'that won't be necessary?'" asked Amy, "You missed your curfew and you're acting like it doesn't faze you in the slightest!"

Cream kept walking down the road, almost as if she was ignoring her. Amy caught up to Cream, just as she was in front of the alleyway, grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What's going on, Cream?" asked Amy, "I demand to know what this is all about."

Cream looked at Amy and saw the fury in her eyes. She knew it was best to tell her the truth.

"Well, the thing is," she began, slightly scared, "I…I didn't really miss my curfew time."

Suspicion overcame Amy, as she let go of her arm. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I convinced my mom to make my curfew time 10:30 for tonight, not 9:30."

"So why did you say 9:30 instead of 10:30?" asked Amy.

Cream looked at her feet in shame and mumbled, "Well, I only said 9:30 because…well…I…I didn't want…um…"

"What?" asked Amy, as she put her hands on her hips, "What didn't you want?"

Cream let out a deep sigh and said, "I didn't want you and Shadow to be alone in Twinkle Park!"

Amy was taken aback. She was shocked that Cream lied to them, all because she didn't want her and Shadow to be alone.

"Why?" asked Amy, "Why didn't you want us to be alone?"

"Well…" said Cream, looking at her feet again. It only took that look to register what Cream was thinking.

"You thought I was going on a date with Shadow, didn't you?" asked Amy in accusation, "Cream, I told you before that this wasn't a date! Why didn't you believe me? I love Sonic, not Shadow. I admit he's a great guy, but I wouldn't replace Sonic for him! Why didn't you trust me?"

"It's not you I didn't trust," said Cream, "It's Shadow. I didn't want him to think that it was a date, so I asked to come along so he would know it wasn't. I lied about my curfew time so you could take me home and not be alone with Shadow. Amy, I'm sorry! I truly am! I was just trying to protect you! I didn't want you to get hurt!"  
>Amy sighed and smiled a weak smile. She knew Cream was just looking out for her, like a little sister would. She knew she meant no harm.<p>

"Please forgive me," said Cream, as she hung her head in shame.

Amy smiled at her. "Of course I forgive you," she said, "Just promise me that you'll trust me next time. When I said it wasn't a date, I meant it."

They gave each other a hug and began giggling.

"Now, let's get going, before you really miss your curfew!" said Amy, as she and Cream began walking down the road.

As they walked down the road, hand-in-hand, a dark figure stepped out of the alleyway, fists clenched and teeth gritting.

"That no good liar!" shouted Shadow, as Omega stepped out from behind him, "She lied to me! She played me like a fool!" Shadow had used Chaos Control to teleport from the inside of the park to the alley, where he had ordered Omega to wait for him. When he was there, he watched and waited for the two of them, listening to everything they had said from the moment they left.

"That little brat cheated!" said Shadow, "She will pay for her deceit, and then some! I'll show her never to mess with the Ultimate Life Form!"

As the two of them began walking the opposite direction, towards Shadow's house, Omega asked, "So, what are you going to do about this, now?"

"There's nothing I can do about it now," said Shadow, as his fists clenched even harder, "She may have won this round tonight, but come tomorrow, I'll make her see that when you play with fire, you're going to get burned! What goes around ALWAYS comes back around!"


	22. Chapter 22: First Time

**Part 3: The Second Day**

He found himself running down the empty streets of Station Square, as fast as his legs could carry him. There were no cars on the road, no people in the streets; the city looked as if it were entirely abandoned. It was nighttime, and the sky was blanketed by a thick layer of dark gray clouds. Rain came down rapidly and the streets were almost completely covered with water, but none of that mattered at this point. For Sonic, all that mattered was getting to the top of Station Tower as fast as he could.

As he ran, he felt the wind blowing past him. Not only was it hard for him to see in the darkened city, but the rain fell hard in his face, stinging his eyes and causing his vision to become obscured. His feet were almost completely covered from the puddles in the road, as he turned left onto Main Street and headed directly towards the tallest building in the city.

When he was right next to the building, he leaped towards it and managed to land directly on the building's side. When his feet made contact with the cement wall of the building, he began running up the side, heading directly for the roof.

All the while, he kept thinking the same thoughts over and over again, "Please, let her be safe. Please, let her be safe!"

Finally, he managed to make it to the roof. When he landed there, he froze in horror at what he had found there. Directly ahead of him, maybe 3 yards or so, he saw Amy, sitting in a chair, tied up and with a gag over her mouth. Behind the person on the chair, Shadow stood there, with what appeared to be a nickel-plated, 50 caliber Desert Eagle pointed directly to the back of her head, an evil grin on his face. Behind him, the fog was so thick that he couldn't even tell they were on the roof of a building.

"Let her go, you monster!" Sonic shouted through gritted teeth, as he began to walk closer to them.

"Stay where you are, or your girlfriend dies!" said a voice from behind Shadow. From the fog, a man walked out and stood by Shadow's side. He was a semi-tall man, with a red jacket on with gold buttons, black pants that were too tight around his enormous girth and black shoes that looked like they were attached to his pants. He had a big nose on his face, a red mustache underneath it and mirrored glasses on his eyes. He even had a pair of goggles on the top of his hair less head.

"We wouldn't want you to do something you might regret later on," he said, as he let out an evil, yet hearty laugh.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted, "I should have known you were behind this!"

"Sonic, is that you?" asked Amy, as she, slightly, lifted her head.

It was at that moment Sonic noticed that she wasn't gagged, but blindfolded. Sonic looked even closer, as he began to take notice of the black and blue around the edges of the blindfold and the tiny stream of blood streaming from the corner of her mouth.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" he shouted, his hands balling up into fists at his side.

"She refused to cooperate, so I had to roughen her up a little bit. You'd be surprised what a person would do with a couple of hits to the temple," Shadow said, as he pointed to the butt of his pistol.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NOW I'M GONNA..." Sonic stopped in mid-sentence again, when he realized that he was unable to move his feet. He looked down to see the bottom of his shoes appeared to have some kind of black tar on them, making it next to impossible to move. He lifted his foot over and over again, but he couldn't seem to break free from the sticky material.

"Try as you might," said Eggman, "You're never going to get out. You'll be there for quite a while."

Eventually, Sonic stopped trying to break free. He considered taking off his shoes, but he knew they would kill her way before he could slip his foot out. His heart was racing and sweat was forming around his forehead, though it was hard to tell with the heavy downpour.

"Okay, Eggman, you caught me," said Sonic, as he looked him straight in the eye, "Now, let her go! She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this, Sonic," said Shadow, as he let out an evil chuckle.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked, as his face became perplexed, "What do you want from me?"

Eggman and Shadow both answered, in unison, "We want you to suffer."

At that moment, it all became very clear to him. They didn't want anything; they weren't going to negotiate with him. They were going to kill Amy, blindfolded so she wouldn't know it was coming, and they gave him the front row seat to her execution.

"NO! NO, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!" Sonic began to beg. Eggman and Shadow exchanged glances at each other, smiling and chuckling. Sonic watched in horror, as they turned to face him again.

Sonic's heart stopped beating, the moment Eggman turned around and began walking into the fog, shouting as he walked, "Shadow, finish her off."

"With pleasure, doctor," answered Shadow, as he pulled back the slide of his weapon.

"SHADOW, PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" Sonic began pleading again, tears falling from his eyes, "DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!"

"It's okay, Sonic," said Amy, as she lifted her head again, "I thought that this is what you wanted. I thought you always wanted me to be away from you."

"I DON'T, AMES!" Sonic shouted, "I LOVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! I'M SO SORRY!"

"It's because you love her that this has to happen," said Shadow, as he cocked the hammer of the Desert Eagle.

"I love you, Sonic," whispered Amy, as she hung her head and awaited her inevitable fate.

"NO! NO, PLEASE!" Sonic shouted, as he attempted to break free again, "SHADOW, DON'T DO IT! I BEG OF YOU! HAVE MERCY!"

"Time for negotiations are over," said Shadow, as he took a step back and aimed for the back of Amy's head, "Just remember, you put this on her. You're the reason she's dead."

"PLEASE, NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sonic yelled, "AMY! I LOVE YOU!"

The last thing he remembered seeing was a blinding white light. Then, he heard the sound of the Desert Eagle firing and the cold, heartless sound of the empty bullet casing bouncing on the ground.

"NO!" Sonic shouted, as jumped up, cold sweat dripping down his forehead and tears streaming from his eyes.

He found himself sitting underneath the shade of an oak tree, where he had fallen asleep the night before. The sun was rising on the horizon, indicating to Sonic that it was about 8:30 in the morning. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart set on overdrive. The tears continued to stream down his face and onto the grass.

"It was a dream," he said aloud, trying to feel relieved, "It was all a dream."

He sat back against the tree and wiped his eyes. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the dream. The words Shadow had said echoed in his head like a scratched music C.D, over and over again. Unable to hold back any longer, he buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

"This can't be happening," he said through tears, "I can't fall in love with her. For her safety, I can't."

It was the first time he had actually felt fear.

It was the first time he had found himself completely helpless.

It was the first time in his entire life that he dreamt of Amy Rose.


	23. Chapter 23: The Definition of Loyalty

In the Mystic Ruin, Tails had fallen asleep in the small bedroom of his workshop. It was a small room, complete with a medium sized bed, a small wooden dresser with some of his clothing inside, a desk with a computer, a nightstand with a phone and a lamp on it and a small window located above his bed.

Tails had fallen awoke when he heard the sound of the silver phone start to ring. He sat up and gazed at the phone in frustration.

"Who could be calling this early?" he asked aloud, as he looked at the small round alarm clock next to the phone. The time read 8:45, a little too early for his liking.

After he put the alarm clock down, he looked over at the phone to see who was calling. He looked at the Caller ID screen and saw the word "Cream" flash in black letters against the green backlight. He picked up the phone and got ready to push the green button to answer the call. However, he stopped before he could do so. A thought came to him that made his unsure of whether or not to answer Cream's call. Although he had said that he was going to tell Cream what Sonic had said to him, a part of him kept telling him not to. His loyalty and trust for Sonic was too strong to destroy, he had thought. So, he let the answering machine pick up the call.

"Hey, Miles, it's me, Cream," she said into the machine, "If I woke you, then I deeply apologize. However, you must get back to me as soon as possible. I hope you have some good news for me. I know I have lots to tell you about last night. Either give me a call when you get this message, or come over. I hope to hear from you soon! Bye."

When the machine clicked off, Tails let out a deep sigh. She sounded so hopeful when she said, "I hope you have some good news for me." He knew she wanted him to tell her everything in vivid detail. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if he should.

"Now what do I do?" he asked aloud, as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't let the thoughts dwell for too long. He got up, took a quick shower in the workshops mine shower room and made his way towards Cream's house.

As he flew into the air with his dual tails, he couldn't stop wondering what he should do. A part of him kept telling him to tell her but a smaller part of him kept telling him not to. After a while, he finally reached Cream's house. He landed by the mailbox at the end of the driveway. When he walked up to the front door and got ready to knock on the door, he was surprised to see it open before his hand could make contact.

"Hello Tails," said the woman standing in the doorway, "Cream has been waiting for you." It was Cream's mother, Vanilla, who had opened the door. She looked a lot like Cream, except much older. She too had long floppy ears, hair that laid over one of her eyes, a long purple robe on and fuzzy purple slippers that matched.

"She's upstairs in her room," said Vanilla, "She's been waiting by the phone ever since she called and left you a message this morning."

"Thanks," said Tails, as he walked past her and made his way up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. When he reached the door that had a sign on it that said, "Cream and Cheese," he paused before he knocked.

"Okay, Tails," he said to himself, "You can do this." Then, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

"Coming," he heard her say, as she opened the door. Tails watched as Cream opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, Cream," said Tails, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hi Miles!" she exclaimed, as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Tails' heart was beating so much that he was surprised that she didn't feel it. The butterflies in his stomach were on overdrive, as she released him and smiled.

"So," said Tails, trying to start small talk, "Where's Cheese?"

"He's over there, sleeping," she said, pointing to a small bed that looked like a cat's bed. Inside, Cheese was nestled in a ball, sleeping. Tails smiled and nodded, as if agreeing to an unasked question.

"So, Tails," said Cream, cutting to the chase, "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

He looked into her big, hopeful eyes and felt a giant sea of guilt begin to wash over him. He knew she was going to ask sooner or later, but he hadn't come to a firm decision yet. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight a few times, but he didn't answer the question yet. Cream noticed his reluctance and began to worry.

"You did speak to Mr. Sonic last night, didn't you?" she asked, giving a worried look.

Tails rubbed the side of his neck and said, "Well...um...yes...I did manage to...to talk with him...for a...well...a little while..."

Cream's face lit up again, "Well, what did he say? Did he confess his feelings for Amy? Tell me everything, and don't leave out any details!"

He began twiddling his thumbs a bit and bit his lower lip. There was only one way out of this, but he knew Cream wasn't going to like it.

"Can I ask you something, Cream?" he said, as he bit his lip again.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked, a smile on her face.

He took a deep breath and asked, "What would you say, if I told you that, hypothetically, Sonic made me promise not to tell you what we talked about last night?"

The smile on Cream's face vanished in a second. Tails knew that she wasn't going to take his decision well. He swallowed, trying to clear his throat of a lump he felt there, even though it was not good.

"What are you trying to say, Miles?" she asked, anger beginning to sound in her voice.

Tails came to the conclusion that "beating around the bush" wasn't going to do him any good. So, he took another deep breath and said, "Well...Sonic made me...um...made me promise...not to...well...tell you what we...spoke about...last night."

Tails braced himself, as he watched Cream stare at him, looking like she was ready to cry. However, she turned her head away from him and looked at the ground. Then, she closed her eyes softly, trying to restrain the tears from leaking out. Try as she might, the tears lightly streamed out of the corners of her eyes. Then, she squeezed her eyes tightly and began to sniffle loudly, almost like she was venting anger.

"Cream, are you okay?" Tails asked, as he took a step back.

"So that's it then?" she asked, as she opened her eyes and faced him again, "You're not going to tell me, is that it?"

"Please, Cream, try to understand," he pleaded, trying to calm her down, "You remember when you said your loyalty and friendship was the reason you and Amy were friends? Well, it's the same with Sonic and I."

"I thought you said you were going to help me," said Cream, who was inches away from screaming at him, "But now I see you'd rather give into Mr. Sonic's stubbornness than keep your promise!"

"No, that's not it at all," explained Tails, "I'm going to help like I promised and..."

"SAVE IT, MILES!" she shouted, as she stormed into her room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Cream! Cream, listen to me," Tails said, as he knocked on the door, "Please, just listen!"

"Go away, you traitor!" she said, as he heard the sounds of sobbing.

Tails knew he had hurt her, not because he didn't tell her what they talked about, but because he had broken his promise to help, no matter what. He knew she cared about what happened to the two of them, and he had turned his back on her, hurting her even more than she already was. He did promise to help, and he knew the only way to keep that promise was to fess up to her, and tell her everything.

"Alright, you win!" he shouted, as he leaned his head against the white door, "I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you what he said, not because you're mad or upset, but because I promised to help, no matter what, and this is me keeping that promise. I want to see them happy, just like you, and if me telling you everything will help, then I'll do it."

There was a moment of silence, as Tails closed his eyes, praying that she'd forgive him and open the door. After a long moment, he heard the sound of the door unlock and the doorknob slowly begin to turn. He took a step back and watched the door open just enough for Cream's big eye to peek out. Over Cream's head, Cheese hovered there, peeking out too.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked softly, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, "Are you really going to tell me?"

Tails looked at his feet, and whispered, "Yes, I promised I would, so I am."

Cream, followed closely by Cheese, opened the door and walked out into the hallway again. Tails began to explain everything that he and Sonic had talked about that night. He told her about his true feelings for Amy, his reasons why he couldn't tell her, and the struggle that he was going through. As Tails talked, Cream listened intently, taking in every detail that he had said. When he was done, Cream, once again, threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Miles," she whispered into his ear, as she continued to hug him in a tight embrace. After a while, she let go and noticed that Tails was blushing. She couldn't help but giggle and start blushing herself.

Soon, Cream grabbed Tails by the wrist, Cheese close behind, and began walking to the front door, saying, "Come on, Miles, we have to get going!"

Tails looked at her with confusion, as she continued to tug him along. "We do? Where exactly are we going? Are we going to see Knuckles?"

"Not necessarily," she admitted, "We have an important mission we have to do!"

"A mission? What kind of mission?" he asked, managing to free himself from her grip.

"Last night, I thought of a plan," Cream said with a big smile, "Come on, I'll explain on the way!"

With that said, Cream and Cheese skipped out the front door and down the road, Tails following close behind.


	24. Chapter 24: Game Plan

"That no good rabbit is going to pay for her deceit!" Shadow shouted, as he slammed his fist on a nearby tree. He and Omega were in the park again, the cursed place where the whole challenge began. The birds were chirping happily and the weather was as perfect as it could be. However, none of these glorious things appealed to Shadow. He paced back and forth by the water, looking to the ground with an angered look on his face.

Omega watched as Shadow walked back and forth with dark, heavy circles under his eyes.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" he asked, as he stood in front of him so he could stop walking, "The dark circles under your eyes indicate that you haven't had much sleep last night? Is everything okay?"

"No, Omega, everything is NOT okay," Shadow snapped at him, "I hardly got any sleep last night because of that little freak stealing away my chance with Amy. I'll make her pay; I'll make her regret the day she decided to take on the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Omega asked, "You're beating yourself over something as insignificant as this! Why are you so intent on proving yourself to..."  
>Shadow lifted his hand, silencing Omega. Clearly, there was a different motive than that.<p>

"This no longer has anything to do with some six-year-old brat or some stupid challenge," said Shadow, "This had to do with me and Amy."

"What do you mean?" asked Omega.

Shadow let out a deep sigh, "When I was with her, in Twinkle Park, there was something about her that made me feel...well...happy. I wasn't angry anymore, or full of hatred like when I walked in. All of the hatred and anger seemed to vanish into nothing, like all my problems were gone. I haven't felt something like this in 50 years, with Maria."

Maria was Shadow's best friend on board Space Colony Ark. She was his first and only friend back then. Whenever he was around her, he felt the same way he felt when he was with Amy; it was a good feeling, where nothing else mattered to him. He wasn't angry or anything, but he knew it was something. He didn't know what the feeling was exactly but, truth be told, he really enjoyed it.

"The only problem was when that Cream left with my Amy," said Shadow, as he balled his hands into fists, "It was only then that the hatred I felt returned, only amplified 90 times higher!"

"Well, due to the fact that you've been sleep deprived over this," said Omega, "I'm assuming that you have some kind of game plan?"

"Damn right I have a game plan," said Shadow, as he smiled, "It's time to give Cream a taste of her own medicine. I'm going to foil her little attempts to wed Sonic and Amy, just like she foiled my date."

Omega looked perplexed, sort of, "Shadow, the only way you're going to pull something like that off is by running surveillance over Cream's every last move. Something like that is not possible."

"Nothing is impossible, if you know where to go," said Shadow, as he pulled out a bag from behind him. As he shook the bag, Omega heard the sound of something clanging together inside.

"Rings?" asked Omega, "What are they for?"

"You know what they say: Leave the professional work to the professionals," said Shadow, as he began walking towards the city, a devilish grin on his face, "It's time we visited the Chaotix once more. I have a feeling I'm in need of their detective assistance."

* * *

><p>"Cream, what's going on?" asked Tails, as he and Cream continued walking down the dirt road towards the city, "What is your big plan?"<p>

Cream stopped walking and turned to face the bewildered Tails, "Well, Miles, last night, I noticed Shadow as getting a little too close to Amy."

Tails' face lit up, "Really? What did he do? What did he try to do?"  
>"Nothing really, mainly because Amy wouldn't allow him to touch her," explained Cream, "But he was determined to get her to call it a date, at any cost!"<p>

Tails let out a sigh of relief. "Well, what happened after that?" he asked.

"Well, I lied about my curfew time, so they wouldn't be alone in Twinkle Park," said Cream, as she lowered her head in shame, "Amy wasn't too happy about that, but she forgave me, so I guess I was lucky about that. Anyway, I couldn't help but wonder about Sonic and Amy. I wanted to do something that would make Sonic confess his feelings, so I thought of a plan last night. Thanks to what you've told me, I now know it's going to work!"

"That's good, I guess," said Tails, "But why don't you trust Knuckles? I'm sure he could be of good help!"

Cream sighed, "It's not that I don't trust him, Miles, but this particular operation requires is very delicate. Mr. Knuckles tends to act before he thinks and could put this whole thing in jeopardy!"

"Makes sense, I guess," said Tails, "So, what is your plan?"

"Okay, let's look at the facts," said Cream, as she brushed one of her ears, "When is the only time when Mr. Sonic and Amy ever interact with one another?"

Tails raised an eyebrow at her. "They meet whenever they have the chance, I think."

Cream rolled her eyes, "Very well, when do they meet _the most_?

He scratched the back of his head for a moment, thinking, "I...I'm not sure..."

"When the world is in jeopardy!" said Cream, "They mostly meet when they have to save the city or something from danger! Just look at when Chaos attacked, or when Metal Sonic became the Metal Overlord! It was at those times when Mr. Sonic and Amy really were together!"

"That's true," said Tails, "So, what do you have on your mind?"

"What I was thinking about was getting them to meet when there is no danger afoot," said Cream, "That way, Mr. Sonic doesn't have the excuse to run away and he can really get to know Amy for who she is!"

"Well conceived plan," said Tails, "How do you intend to get the two of them together?"

"Today, at around 12:00, I was thinking we invite them at the Downtown Diner," explained Cream.

Tails shook his head, "You know Sonic isn't going to go anywhere he knows Amy is!"

"I know," said Cream, "That's why I thought we can set up a 'blind date' kind of scenario! We invite Mr. Sonic and Amy to the diner, without them even knowing they're going together!"

"There's only one problem with that plan," said Tails, a worried expression on his face, "Once Sonic sees you and I involved in this, he's going to make a run for it! We need to think that part through!"

"Already have!" said Cream with confidence, "Leave Mr. Sonic to me. You go and invite Amy to the diner. Remember: 12:00!"

With that, Cream began to fly up into the air, ready to find Sonic. She didn't get far when Tails called out to her.

"Wait, Cream!" he called out to her, "What do I say to get her there?"

Cream giggled and said, "Be creative on that part, Miles! Good luck!"

With that, Cream flew off, Cheese following close behind. Tails sighed and began walking down the dirt path again.

"I hope Sonic doesn't get too angry for me telling Cream and breaking my promise," he said aloud, "But it was for his own good. Besides, I have bigger things to worry about."

So, he, too, flew up into the air. He began heading towards Amy's house, wondering what he was going to say to convince her to go to the diner.


	25. Chapter 25: Preparations

It was about 9:30, and the sun was shining high above Amy's house now. The dewdrops on the grass glistened like diamonds, as the sun peeked through the trees, causing little spots of sunlight to infest the grass. The sweet fragrance of the morning air, mixed with the newly purchased flowers Amy had, caused her nose to twitch in delight.

"It's such a beautiful day," she said aloud, as she began digging a small hole underneath the window adjacent to the front door.

She had planted the last of the sunflower seeds she had bought some time ago when she decided to take a break. She removed her gardening gloves and wiped the sweat off her hands on her blue jeans. Then, she began walking into the house, thinking to herself that a glass of freshly made lemonade that she had made the night before would be good right about now.

Before she could open her front door, she was interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name. When she turned around, she saw Tails, flying in the sky and landing on her drive way.

"Hey, Amy, long time, no see," said Tails, as he smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Tails. How's it been?" Amy asked, politely. "I was just going in for a glass of lemonade. Do you want some?"

"Sure, I could go for a glass," answered Tails, as he smiled back at her.

Amy and Tails walked into her house and went into her kitchen. Tails sat at the round table in the center of the room, while Amy poured two tall glasses of her lemonade with ice cubes in them. She sat in the seat directly across from Tails.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" asked Amy, as she sipped her lemonade, licking her lips when she was done.

"Well, I..." Tails stopped in mid-sentence. It was only at that particular second that he realized he hadn't come up with a legitimate reason to invite her to the diner that afternoon. His heart raced, as he tried to come up with something, fast.

"Well, what?" asked Amy, prompting him to speak.

Tails decided to try to buy himself more time to think. "So, Cream tells me you and Shadow went to Twinkle Park last night."

Amy's eyes went wide. She had forgotten to tell Cream not to say anything to anyone, like she promised Shadow not to. She was speechless, as Tails scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"It was nothing," Amy said in her defense, "He just owed me a favor, that's all. It wasn't like I was on a date with him or anything. But that doesn't explain why you're here. Is there something you want to tell me, or did you just come here to rub this in my face?"

Tails cleared his throat, "Actually, I came here to tell you that...um...that...Cream and I have something for you!"

Amy blinked in surprise. "Really? What is it?"

He thought fast again, "Well, in truth it's actually a surprise. Someone wants to meet you."

"Is that so?" asked Amy, her suspicion level rising, "Who exactly wants to meet me? Is it someone I know or someone I don't know?"

"Well," said Tails, his heart racing, "It's actually a surprise, like I said. He wants to meet later this afternoon, at the Downtown Diner at 12:00."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do I sense something is up? Why would someone just want to meet me without even knowing me?

It was at that second Amy began connecting the two conversations together, "It wouldn't be Shadow by any chance, would it?"

"No, of course not," said Tails, tenseness overflowing throughout his entire body, "It has nothing to do with him, honest!"

Amy let out a deep sigh, "Alright, I'll go, but it something sounds very suspicious about this. Why can't you tell me who it is?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise!" said Tails, as he got up, "Remember: the Downtown Diner at 12:00. Thanks for the lemonade!"

With that, Tails walked out of the house and began walking down the dirt path towards his workshop. When he was a few miles away from the house, he let out a deep sigh and said aloud, "That could have gone so much better!"

* * *

><p>Central City was as busy as it always was, especially at this time of morning. The morning rush hour caused the streets to be infested with vehicles and the streets were flooded with pedestrians. The ambience of honking car horns and the indistinct chatter of the people on the streets made it feel very congested. Like always, there wasn't a single place you could go in this portion of Station Square where you wouldn't run into mobs of people.<p>

Among the heavy traffic and the busy streets, Sonic sat at an outside table of a Spagonian Restaurant. He sat there with a plate in front of him with two jumbo frankfurters smothered with chili on top; a tasty delectable known as chili dogs, and Sonic's favorite food.

He sat back, staring at the cloudless, blue skies, thinking about his dream that he had last night. He felt as if the dream was telling him something, even though it didn't really seem to tell him much of anything. He let the thoughts pass, as he took a bite out of his chili dog, munching away as if he didn't have a care in the world.

When he swallowed his food, and after taking another mouthful, he heard the sound of someone calling his name. He swallowed his food and sat up straight, for he knew who it was. If it wasn't for him recognizing the sweet, soft voice, it was the polite manner of which she spoke that gave her away.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream called out to him, as she approached him, Cheese following behind her. She sat down at the same table as him, only she sat next to him rather than across from him. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sonic glowered at her. "This better not have anything to do with Amy, because, if it does..."

She cut him off mid-sentence. "I came looking for you because I wanted to tell you how deeply sorry I was for my behavior yesterday."

This took Sonic by surprise, so much that he was unable to say anything to her. Cream took this time to continue her train of thought.

"It was very inappropriate of me to gather all your friends and confront you like we did," she explained, as she scratched the back of her head, "And I'm sorry for making you feel intimidated like that."

"Chao, Chao," Cheese chimed in, as he rested on his lap, giving him a sorrowful hug.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology as well," Sonic sighed, as he began stroking Cheese on the top of his head, "I wasn't like me to yell like that to you or to anyone else. I'm sorry"

"It's okay," said Cream, "I want to make it up to you by taking you out to lunch this afternoon, if you don't mind."

Sonic took a bite out his chili dog, swallowed it and said, "Sure, why not. I guess there's no harm in that."

"Okay then," said Cream, "Meet me at the Downtown Diner at 12:00 this afternoon, okay?"

"The Downtown Diner at 12:00," Sonic confirmed, "Alright, I'll be there.

Cream smiled at him and flew off into the sky, Cheese close behind her. As she began to fade in the horizon, Sonic shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his chili dog, feeling relieved that their short meet had nothing to do with Amy.

As Cream was nearing the suburbs, she began giggling to herself.

"Well, that was easier than I expected," said Cream, as Cheese hovered by her face, "Let's just hope the next phase of this strategy goes just as smoothly."


	26. Chapter 26: A Watchful Eye

Shadow and Omega found themselves walking from the park all the way to the decrepit docks of Station Square. As always, the nauseating aroma of the low tide filled Shadow's nose that it began fumigating his mouth, causing his tongue to scrunch up from the taste.

When they arrived at the docks, they made a quick and steady beeline to the Chaotix Detective Agency. When they got to the front door, Shadow knocked, softly this time, for he didn't want it to cave in again. After the third knock, Espio, carefully, opened the door.

"Shadow, Omega, nice of you guys to stop by," he greeted them, "Won't you guys come in?"

Shadow and Omega wasted no time. They scrambled into the office and made their way to the front desk in the middle of the entrance. Espio closed the door and walked over to the right side of the desk, where Vector was sitting.

"How can we help you guys?" asked Vector, as he put down a piece of paper that he had been reviewing. Before Shadow said anything, he took the bag of rings from behind him and placed it on the desk in front of Vector.

"I am in dire need of your assistance again," said Shadow, as he sat in a chair directly in front of the desk. Charmy, who was watching T.V at the time, flew off the spring infested couch and took the bag of rings. He brought it over to the safe and began twisting and turning the knob on the front.

"So, how can we be of service?" asked Espio, as he leaned on the desk.

"I'll spare the small talk and give it to you straight," said Shadow, "Just how good are you guys at running surveillance on someone?"

Espio raised an eyebrow at him, "May I ask what you mean?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I mean, how well do you guys run surveillance? What kind of equipment do you guys use and such?"

"Well, we use different assortments of equipment for this kind of thing," Espio explained, "But it all depends on what kind of surveillance you guys are referring to."

Shadow sat back in his seat and said, "Covert."

Without hesitation, Espio walked over to his locker and pulled out a small box and showed it to Shadow. It was a small black box, no bigger than the size of his palm. When he opened it, there were several tiny black balls inside. Then, Espio showed him another box he had in his other hand. This box, unlike the other, didn't open. Instead, it had many little buttons and dials on it. On the side of it was a jack that was usually found on electronics that used headphones.

"What are those?" Shadow asked, as he pointed at the small balls in the first box.

"These are tiny microphones," explained Espio, "They stick to almost any kind of surface for any length of time. Their signals are transmitted to this box here. Their reception can go up to a 10 mile radius, provided the signals are clear enough."

Shadow gazed at them in amazement. He knew they were perfect for what he wanted.

"Well," said Shadow, "The reason why I ask is because I want you guys to use these micro-microphones. As it turns out, I need you guys to keep a watchful eye on..."

"Let me guess: Sonic, right?" Charmy interrupted. Shadow glared at him with a look of annoyance. Charmy lowered his head in shame and apologized for his rudeness.

"Who do you want us to run surveillance on?" asked Vector.

"Cream," said Shadow, "I need to know all her whereabouts. I want to know where she goes, who she talks to, what she says, everything. If she orders ice cream, I want to know where she went and what flavor it is. I want to know every single little move that six-year-old brat makes."

The three detectives stared at him in shock. Speechless, they exchanged glances at one another, not sure of what they should say.

"Um, Shadow," said Espio, after a brief moment of silence, "May I ask why you need us to run a tight watch on Cream."

Shadow sighed, as he hung his head. "Last night, I got Amy to go to Twinkle Park with me, and…"

"AWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Charmy shouted, as he broke out in laughter. Again, Shadow glared at him, flames practically jumping out of his retinas. Charmy noticed the level of anger and immediately cupped both of his hands over his mouth and said a muffled apology.

"Anyway," continued Shadow, "As it turned out, Amy goes and invites that no good Cream with us. All the while, she kept preventing me from getting anywhere with Amy. Then, just when I come up with the perfect strategy to be alone with Amy, she goes and lies about her curfew time, making it sound like it was earlier than it really was. She left, and she took my Amy with her. If there's one thing I despise most, it's the thought of me being bamboozled by a bratty rabbit!"

Espio's face lit up the moment he stopped talking, "Shadow, did you just call her 'my Amy?'"

Shadow stared at him with eyes of stone as, he said, "Yes, yes I did. You have a problem with that?"

Espio smiled and let out a chuckle, "It appears our client has fallen for his assignment. How ironic, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Well, isn't _that_ ironic," shot back Shadow, "I DO mind you saying so."

"So, let me get this straight," chimed in Vector, "You want us to run a tight watch over Cream, all because she lied about her curfew time and made Amy and her leave early? It doesn't seem to make much sense."

"It doesn't have to," said Shadow, "I'm a paying client, so if I say jump, you don't ask 'how high,' you just jump, got it?"

"Very well, Shadow," said Espio, "We'll keep a tight watch on Cream for you. Anything else you want us to do?"

"Yes, there actually is," added Omega, "We want you guys to report back to use anything you hear that involves Sonic and/or Amy. We need to make sure that Cream doesn't get those two too close for too long."

Espio nodded at the two of them, "Consider it done. When do you want us to start running surveillance?"

Shadow stood up and leaned into the desk, staring directly into their eyes. The detectives noticed the determination in his eyes, anger on top of it, as he said in a rigid voice, "Right now."

Wasting no time, Espio, Vector and Charmy got up and left their house in a single file line. Shadow watched, as they left and closed the door behind them.

"Well, Shadow," said Omega, "Let's hope they come back with some good news."

"Yeah," said Shadow, as he turned to him and extended his arm to him. Omega looked at him with confused eyes.

"May I have the diary, please?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face.

As Omega opened his secret compartment and retrieved the pink book, he asked, "May I ask why you need it?"

Shadow took the book, as he continued to smile, as what appeared to be red formed around his cheeks.

"Just doing a little research," he said, as he sat on the couch, opened the book and began reading the diary.


	27. Chapter 27: Surveillance

Espio, Charmy and Vector walked out the agency and down their driveway to the end of the street. When they reached their mailbox, they stopped walking and began to think of a strategy to find Cream.

"First and foremost, we need to locate Cream in order to place the devices," said Vector, "The only problem is that we don't know where she is or what she's doing."

"Why can't we just go to her house?" asked Charmy, "Maybe we'll be lucky and find her there."

"Well, we don't want to play 'cat and mouse' all day. Shadow wouldn't be too happy about that," said Espio, "Fortunately for me, I know a method that could help us. All I need is for you guys to keep quiet and let me concentrate."

Then, Espio sat on the ground, putting his feet together and intertwining his hands with one another. He closed his eyes softly, like he was going to sleep and took several deep breaths. Then, after he stopped deep breathing, he remained motionless, almost like he was a statue. Vector and Charmy exchanged confused glances at one another, unsure of what they should do. Espio remained in that same position for several minutes, not moving a single muscle in his body.

After several more minutes had passed, Espio's eyes shot open, as he got up to his feet and began jogging down the road. Vector and Charmy followed quickly, not really able to keep up with him, but relatively close.

"What was that all about, Espio?" asked Vector, who was trailing behind the other two.

"What I was doing was using my ninja-like meditational abilities to locate Cream's exact position and determine where she was heading," explained Espio, as he continued running.

"That's so cool!" shouted Charmy, "So, what did you see in that 'mediation' thing, anyway?"

"First off, that's 'meditation,' Charmy," said Espio, as he rolled his eyes "And secondly, I saw Cream was heading to the train station. She appears to be on her way to see Tails for some reason. My guess is that he has something to do with what's been going on as well."

"So, you think Tails is in on this, too?" asked Vector, as he huffed behind them.

"Correct," said Espio, "The only way we can be sure of what they're up to is to get to Mystic Ruin and get a device near his workshop before she arrives. Then, we can have a clear idea of what they're up to and how we can head them off."

Thanks to Espio's ninja-like intuition, they made it to the train station just in time to catch the next train heading to Mystic Ruin. They were fortunate enough to see Cream and Cheese sitting on the train as well. They kept their distance from her, but made sure they were able to get off the train first and head her off.

After a long while, the train had stopped in the station at the Mystic Ruin. In the blink of an eye, the Chaotix got off the train before Cream and darted out to the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked Vector, as they entered the luscious green shade of the forest, "Why can't we just head directly to the workshop?"

"Because we need to keep a low profile," explained Espio, "If we head directly to his house, we might be spotted by either one of them. Our best option is to keep a distance from the workshop via the forest and run our surveillance from there."

"But how can we get a microphone in place if we're all the way over here?" asked Charmy, as he hovered over the root of a tree.

"Leave that to me," said a confident Espio.

Several minutes went by, as the Chaotix scrambled through the vast, dense forest. The shade wad thick and rich, but not so thick as to block out the sun. The green hue from the sun reflecting through the leaves made it look very majestic. The sweet scent of the forest, combined with the freshness of the flowers and the trees, made it almost heartwarming, especially with the sun peeking through the leaves above them.

Soon, they came to a part of the forest that was almost directly in front of Tails' workshop. They saw him from a distance, working on his plane, the Tornado, completely oblivious to their presence.

"Okay, there's the workshop," whispered Vector, "Now, how do you intend on getting the device in place?"

Espio didn't answer. All he did was take a shuriken star out of the wrist brace on his right arm. Next, he took one of the small microphones and placed it securely on the center of the star. Next, he began pushing some buttons on the bottom of his left wrist brace, concentrating intently as he did so. After that, he stood up, faced the workshop and threw the shuriken star as hard as he could towards Tails. Because his accuracy with his ninja stars was dead on, he managed to aim the star towards a stump that was nearby Tails. Luckily, Tails didn't notice the impact the star made. When Espio was confident the device was in place, he pushed a small yellow button on his wrist brace. Vector and Charmy watched in awe, as the shuriken star, as well as the microphone, disappeared in thin air.

"Holy cow, Espio," said Vector, "How did you manage to do that?"

"Thanks to Shadow's recent contributions," explained Espio, "We finally had enough rings to pay for some new upgrades for my equipment."

"Did I ever mention how cool you are, Espio?" asked Charmy, a giant grin across his face.

Espio rolled his eyes and took up the second black box that they had and held it in between the three of them.

"Now that the device is in place," said Espio, as he turned the volume dial on the box to maximum, "All we have to do now is wait for Cream to arrive."

* * *

><p>Cream skipped down the dirt road all the way to Tails' workshop, Cheese following close behind. As she approached, she spotted him outside, working on his plan. She walked over to him and called his name.<p>

"Hey, Miles!" she exclaimed, catching his attention. Tails looked up from what he was doing and waved at Cream, as she gracefully skipped over.

"Hey Cream," said Tails, as he wiped his oily hands with a clean rag.

"So, did you convince Amy to come to the Downtown Diner later?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Getting Amy to go isn't the problem, you know," he said, "It's Sonic I'm more worried about. Did you convince him to come?"

"Sure did!" Cream said, as she smiled her soft, innocent smile.

"Kudos for you," said Tails, "The hard part's out of the way, at least."

"It sure is, but we're not done yet," said Cream, "Now, we have to make the reservations at the diner. C'mon, let's get going!"

"Okay, Cream," said Tails, as he began walking down the road, "Let's get going to…"

Tails was cut off, when Cream, once again, threw her arms around him. She kissed on the cheek again and whispered, "Thank you for everything," in his ear.

This time, Tails held the embrace a little tighter and whispered back, "No problem."

When they released, they walked, hand in hand, down the dirt road, blushing and giggling as they walked.

* * *

><p>Espio shut off the device and stood up, as he watched Cream and Tails walk down the road towards the train station.<p>

"It seems they're up to something, something big," he determined, "And it has something to do with Sonic and Amy."

"The question is 'what.' What are they planning at that diner?" Vector added in.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Espio, "In the meantime, you two report this Intel to Shadow immediately."

"Okay," said Vector, "But what are you going to do?"

Espio smiled at them and said, "I'll catch up, but first, I have one more thing to do."

He took up another black microphone and began following Cream and Tails towards the train station. Vector and Charmy began making their way to Shadow. As they walked, Vector was getting annoyed with Charmy, bragging on and on about how Cream and Tails make something of a cute couple.


	28. Chapter 28: Final Touches

Cream and Tails went from the workshop all the way to the Downtown Diner in a timely fashion. When they reached the restaurant, they looked at each other, smiling, and went inside. The diner looked like a typical diner that many people have seen. In the front, when you first walk in, there was a counter with many swivel chairs in front of it. Behind the counter was where the waiters and waitresses were, who helped any customer who came in. Behind the waiter and waitress area was the kitchen, where the food came from. Turning left from the main entrance was the booths and tables where other guests went to eat. All the booths were located underneath the windows while the tables were in the center of the floor. It wasn't really that packed on this day, but on most other days, it was pretty busy.

Cream and Tails walked over to a welcoming table that was to the right of the main door and spoke to the person in charge of the restaurant on this day. They asked the manager to reserve a table for four in the furthest booth from the door. They went over to the beige colored booth with red cushioned seats and were satisfied with the setting.

After they had made all the necessary preparations for that afternoon, Cream and Tails walked out of the diner, feeling triumphant for their success.

"Well, that was easier than I expected it to be," said Tails, as he smiled.

"Yes it was," said Cream, "Now, there's just one more thing to do."

"I know, I know," said Tails, "We need to get Sonic and Amy here and…"

"Not quite," she interrupted, "You see, I want this to be a surprise for both of them. So, on my way over to your place, I began to think of the perfect way to make this a surprise for them!"

Tails raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, what do you have in mind, now?"

"Well, I was thinking about how I wanted this to be like a 'blind date,'" she said, "So I began to think, 'what's a blind date' without the word 'blind?'"

With that, she pulled out two long pieces of fabric out of her pocket, both of which were a lavender color. She smiled, as she handed Tails on. Tails raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"May I ask what these are and what they're for?" he asked.

"They're blindfolds, silly," said Cream, "We are going to blindfold Mr. Sonic and Amy, that way they don't know who it is they're meeting!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Tails shouted, as his eyes opened in horror, "We were lucky to get them both here without arousing suspicion! The blindfolds aren't going to go over to well with either of them!"

"We have to try," said Cream, "If they don't use them, they'll see each other and Mr. Sonic will definitely try to run away. We being there won't be enough when that happens!"

Tails let out a sigh of defeat and hung his head, "This isn't going to work, but I guess it's worth a try."

"That's the spirit, Miles!" said Cream, "All you need is a little optimism and you'll see that...OUCHIES!"

Cream let out a yelp of pain, as she began rubbing the back of her head. Tails, concerned for Cream, began to worry.

"Cream, are you okay?" he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," she said, as she looked at her hand, "I'm not bleeding, but it felt as if something sharp just poked the back of my head."

She continued to rub the spot as Tails said, "Want me to have a look at it?"

"No, it's okay," she reassured him, "It's not that important. What matters is getting Mr. Sonic and Amy here by 12."

"If you say so," said Tails, "I'll go get Amy and you get Sonic, alright?"

"Okay," she said, "See you in a bit."

With that, the two of them began making their way to get their designated person. When they were both out of ear and eye shot, someone came out of the alley that was near the diner. He poked his head out and made sure they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Whew, that was close," said Espio, as he wiped his forehead, "I nearly compromised the entire mission. I need to be more considerate when I go invisible like that."

Then, he took up a pair of binoculars that he had and found Cream, flying in the air. He zoomed in with them, keeping an eye on a small black dot on the back of her shirt.

"Looks like the microphone is holding up nicely," he said, as he began rubbing the sharp point on the end of his wrist brace that was over his hand. When he went to put the microphone on her shirt, while he was invisible, his brace point accidently poked her in the back of her head. When she yelped, he secured the device and jolted for the alley, hoping they didn't see him or notice the microphone. Luckily for him, neither of them occurred.

"Well, the final microphone is in place," he said with triumph in his voice, "Now to report to Shadow about our success."

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening! I can't let it happen! I WON'T!" Shadow yelled, as he kicked a waste paper basket as hard as he could, causing it to fly in the air and hit the wall.<p>

Omega hurried and began to clean up the mess that he was making. "Calm down, Shadow, please!" he begged.

"Yeah, Shadow, you'd better knock it off," said Vector, "I will not tolerate this behavior in my office, so get it together or please leave."

"This is too close," he said, sounding like he was talking to himself than to the others, "This is way too close. There has to be something I can do to stop this, something, anything!"

"Geez, Shadow, what are you so worried about?" asked Charmy, as he busily attempted to solve a Rubik's cube, "Do you really think Sonic's going to propose to Amy just like that?"

"That's not the point," he said, "The closer those two get, the more likely he is going to propose to her. I need to stop them, but I don't know when they're meeting or anything."

He continued to pace the floor, moving his arms in an angry fashion and mumbling incoherent thoughts to himself. After a while, Espio walked into the room, still feeling rather victorious.

"Okay, Shadow, the last microphone's in place and…hey, what's with Shadow?" he asked, as he pointed to the pacing hedgehog.

"Didn't take to the news too well," said Vector, "He's been worrying about when they're meeting and what's going to happen."

"Hey guys!" shouted Charmy, as he continued to twist and turn his toy, "I almost got this thing!"

"If you want to know when they're meeting," said Espio, as Shadow turned his full attention to him, "They're meeting at the Downtown Diner at 12 o'clock this afternoon. They seem intent on keeping it a secret from Sonic and Amy. It also appears they're going to be there as well."

Shadow's eyes widened with horror. He looked at the clock on the wall behind the desk and saw the time say 11:45. His heart began to race and his thoughts became nothing but mixes of different outcomes that could happen if they meet.

"DAMN! There's no time to waste! C'mon, Omega, we need to get there right now!" he shouted, as he activated his hover shoes.

With no consideration, he rammed the door down like a football player in motion and began skating down the docks towards the city, Omega following close behind.

Espio and Vector exchanged glances of perplexity at each other.

"Why didn't he just use his 'chaos control' to get there?" asked Vector, "Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"Apparently, his thoughts must be on other things at the moment to have considered it," said Espio, trying to figure out what just happened, "He must have been too shocked and in too much of a hurry to think of it."

They both shrugged their shoulders in surrender, as Charmy yelled out, "Stupid toy!" and threw the small, colored cube in the garbage can.


	29. Chapter 29: Blind Ambition

"You're not giving me a whole lot of information about this, Tails," said Amy, her hands on her hips and a suspicious look on her face.

She and Tails were about a block away from the diner at this point. It was almost time for them to be inside when Amy asked about the surprise that awaited her. A part of her kept telling her that it had something to do with Shadow, but she didn't have enough evidence to confirm her suspicions.

"Amy, for the last time," Tails pleaded, "Shadow has nothing to do with this. I swear, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" she asked, with the suspicious look still on her face.

Tails began to feel very sick all of sudden. He hadn't told her about the blindfold, and he had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to go for it. However, he knew he had to try and convince her to wear it, for Cream's sake at least.

When they got to the front door of the diner, Tails, chivalrously, held the door open for Amy. She didn't walk in right away. Instead, she stood there, staring at Tails with an angered look on her face.

"Come on, Amy," moaned Tails, "Can't you just believe me. I promise, Shadow has no involvement in this, honest."

With that, Amy walked in, mumbling something that sounded like, "If it's Shadow, I swear to God…"

He escorted her to the table and had her sit on the right side, facing where the door was. There wasn't so much room between the seats, but enough to place food and such on it. As a result, Amy kicked her left foot up onto the other seat and waited.

_Okay, Tails_, he thought, nervously. _The moment of truth I hope this works_.

"Um, Amy," said Tails, as he scratched the back of his head, "There's one more thing you have to do before Cream and I can show you your surprise."

Amy let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Alright, what is it now?"

Reluctantly, Tails pulled out the lavender fabric and handed it to her. Amy took it in her hand and looked it over. After a brief moment, she glanced back at Tails, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's this for?" she asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"Well...you see...Cream thought it would be a good idea if you...um...were...were ...blindfolded." Tails said the word "blindfolded" very softly and innocently. Amy didn't buy his innocent look, though.

"This _is_ about Shadow, isn't it?" she yelled, an angered expression on her face, "You guys aren't going to let me live it down, are you?"

"Please, Amy, please," Tails begged again, "It was Cream's idea. I didn't want to do it, but she insisted that you wear it. Please, just wear it. It'd make Cream a lot happier if you did."

Amy let out another sigh and began tying the blindfold around her eyes. Tails smiled, as she finished tying it and crossed her arms, letting out an angry huffing sound.

"Thanks Amy," said Tails, "Now wait here and don't make a sound while Cream and I get your surprise, okay?"

Amy didn't answer. She stared in the direction of the window and tried her best to look out it. She felt ridiculous wearing the lavender colored cloth over her eyes, but she didn't want to upset Cream, so she wore it without any fuss.

Tails walked outside of the diner and looked down the road for Cream. Timed to the second, the moment he poked his head out, he saw Cream and Sonic walking down towards the diner, both engaged in some sort of conversation.

"Thank you so much for coming, Mr. Sonic," said Cream, sounding innocent, as always, "It really means a lot to me."

"No problem," said Sonic, "But what exactly is this surprise you were telling me about?"

"You'll see the surprise Miles and I put together for you," explained Cream, "But first, I need you to do one special favor, first."

"Okay," said Sonic, raising an eyebrow at her in suspicion.

Then, she pulled out her lavender fabric and handed it to him, saying, "I need you to wear this blindfold before we go in."

Now, it was Sonic's turn to be obstinate. "Why do you need me to wear this? What exactly is the surprise, Cream?"

"Please, Mr. Sonic, please," Cream begged, "Just wear it this once. When have I ever asked you to do anything for me?"

"Well, let me think," said Sonic, sarcastically, "How about the other day, when you asked me to propose to Amy? Does that count for anything?"

Immediately, Sonic let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't feel comfortable about the blindfold thing, alright."

"Why not?" asked Cream in an innocent manner.

Sonic let out another sigh and looked away from her. He didn't want to tell her about the dream he had that morning, seeing Amy blindfolded and ready to die. It wouldn't do anything but bring heartbreak and sadness he didn't want to deal with at the moment. Instead, he looked at Cream and smiled weakly.

Without saying anything, he took the blindfold and began tying over his eyes. As he began tying the back, he heard someone approach and say, "Okay, it's ready."

"Okay, Mr. Sonic, we're ready to begin," said Cream, "Now, all you have to do is follow us and not make a sound, okay?"

Sonic pretended to lock his lips with his hands and throw away the invisible key behind his back. Cream and Tails exchanged glances at one another and nodded. Then, Cream took Sonic by the wrist and began escorting him into the diner.

They walked him in, holding his wrist so he would know where he was going. While they walked, they began to prompt the people in the diner not to say anything about Sonic being there; they didn't want to ruin the surprise by his fans shouting out his name.

While they escorted him, Tails leaned in and whispered, "Are you sure this is going to work? How are we going to keep Sonic from running away?"

"Don't worry, Miles," Cream whispered back, "I'm going to sit next to Mr. Sonic while you sit next to…you know…"

Tails nodded, as he glanced over at Sonic, who was still looking around at his surroundings, trying to figure out where they were taking him and what the big surprise was.

Soon, Tails and Cream brought Sonic to the booth. The instructed him, through their physical instruction, to sit in the seat in front of Amy. Once Amy began hearing the sound of someone sitting in the seat, she moved her foot off the seat and allowed the person to sit. However, she had the uncontrollable urge to kick the person in the shin, just to see who it was. She didn't, but a part of her wanted to.

_I hope that's not who I think it is_, Amy thought, as she began to feel her heart race. Her thoughts kept revolving around Shadow sitting in the seat in front of her. As a result, she began contemplating scenarios in her head about what she was going to do if it was; many of the scenarios revolved around Shadow getting hit with her hammer and ending with Cream and Tails being yelled at.

_I have a bad feeling about this_, thought Sonic, as sweat began to drip from his head onto his blindfold. He had a funny feeling he knew what the surprise was, just by knowing Cream and Tails. However, he tried not to think about it. He gave them the benefit of the doubt and began thinking of other things they could surprise him with.

After a seemingly long moment, Cream and Tails sat down, Cream next to Sonic and Tails next to Amy. They exchanged glances at one another, trying to hold back laughter and shrieks of joy. They felt triumphant that they managed to get the two of them there with no real difficulties, especially with the blindfolds on. Without making any sounds, they gave each other a soft "high-five" and smiled at one another.

Then, in unison, they both said, "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now."

Sonic and Amy took their blindfolds off at the same exact moment. When they put their blindfolds on the table, they both froze in shock, as they came face-to-face with one another.


	30. Chapter 30: Vision

Sonic and Amy froze, as they stared into each other's eyes. They weren't frozen in fear, or in worry, but rather, surprise. Amy didn't expect Sonic to be sitting in the seat across from her, mainly because her thoughts kept dwelling on the idea of Shadow being there. Even though Sonic suspected something was up, when he looked at Amy, his impulses didn't tell him to run away or anything. He remained calm, collect and content, even though his heart rate, much like hers, was through the roof.

"Sonic?" she asked, as she gazed into his jade green eyes. It felt as if time itself had stopped, and all that was there was the blue hedgehog she was parallel to. Slowly, a smile began to form and the blood began to rush to her cheeks.

"Amy," said Sonic, as he sat back in his seat even more than the seat would allow. He quickly peered at Cream and Tails through his peripheral vision, noticing the happy and hopeful expressions they both had.

Then, all his thoughts were interrupted, when he heard a soft whimpering sound. He glanced back at Amy and saw she was crying tears of joy and breathing rapidly, hyperventilating. He sighed and tried to stay calm, even though he really wanted to leave.

_Just remain calm, hedgehog_, his thoughts prompted. _Just be polite and stay where you are. May as well just do this and be happy about it_.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad to see you!" Amy said, finally, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "It's been so long since we last ran into each other!"

Sonic cleared his throat and said, softly, "It's only been a month, Ames. Besides, we were bound to run into each other sooner or later."

"Better sooner than later, if you ask me," she said, still hyperventilating. He smiled weakly at her, as he scratched the back of his head.

He wanted to say something to her, start a simple and basic conversation with her. However, he found himself at a loss for words. He tried to speak, shifting his weight around a little bit and clearing his throat several times, but nothing seemed to work. This was truly a first for him.

As his mind continued fishing around for the right words to say, he looked into his peripheral vision again and saw Cream, whispering something to the waitress. His suspicions were aroused at this, but, even though he tried his best, no words could come out.

Finally, for lack of anything else better to say, he looked at Amy and asked, "So, Ames, what have you been up to lately?"

She giggled, as she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Then, she began telling him about all the things she had experienced in the past month. She talked about all the things she'd done, the places she went to; she even talked about her diary, mysteriously disappearing from her room.

As she began talking about how her bedroom had torn itself apart when she wasn't there, Sonic found himself listening to her every word, another first for him. He didn't really make eye contact with her, but he listened to the sound of her voice. He felt something inside, as she kept talking about herself. He didn't know what it was, nor did know why it was there, but he felt something, something interesting. Although the feeling was very uncomfortable, there was a part of him that actually enjoyed it. His heart still raced, but it didn't bother him much.

_What is this feeling_? he thought to himself. _Why have I never experienced this all the other times Amy and I were together_?

"Oh, listen to me babbling!" said Amy, bringing Sonic back to the present, "What have you been up to lately? I bet you've been on some exciting adventures in the past month!"

Again, Sonic found himself at a loss for words. He tried again to say something, but he still found it difficult to say anything. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. When he glanced at Amy, he noticed she gave him a hopeful look.

Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nothing much."

Taken by surprise, Amy sat back in her seat and began fondling her back quills.

_What's the matter, hedgehog_? his thoughts asked. _Cat got your tongue_?

Sonic ignored his thoughts and rolled his eyes. Then, when he looked towards the rest of the diner, he saw the waitress that Cream was whispering to return. Only this time, she had with her an ice cream fudge sundae with whipped cream on top, one that was big enough for two and two spoons. Sonic blushed, as the waitress set the sundae down in between himself and Amy. Then, she placed the spoons in front of Sonic and winked at him.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, the redness returning to her face, "Did you do this for me? For us?"

Before Sonic could answer, the waitress replied, "He sure did. He planned it since the moment he walked in. It's quite romantic, if I do say so myself."

Sonic froze, unable to move a single muscle in his body. He wanted to do something, run, scream, anything, but his body wouldn't allow it.

_Looks like someone's having a little difficulty_, his thoughts said. _Well then, allow me to show you how it's done..._

Then, Sonic clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut, looking like he had a headache of some kind. He remained like that for a few seconds before his eyes reopened.

Then, without any warning, he found himself moving, without his mind even telling him to do so. He was acting on impulses at this point, reacting in a way that he should be acting. However, his mind wasn't telling him to do so. In short, his heart had taken control and was showing him what he should be doing.

Sonic picked up the two spoons and handed one to Amy. She stared at him, quite surprised he was reacting this way. She took the spoon and stared into his eyes and smiled. Sonic stared into her emerald green eyes for the first time since he got there, and when he did, he began to notice something.

He looked into her eyes and he saw something he hadn't seen before. He began to see the true beauty that was Amy Rose. He saw the love in her eyes, the happiness in her smile, the beauty in her face, the romance that he tried desperately to avoid all those years he had been running away from her. He saw a vision of love, a sight he had never noticed before.

_Why have I not noticed this about Amy before?_ he thought. _What is this feeling I have whenever I look into her eyes? Whatever this feeling is, truth be told, I actually like it_.

"Thank you, Sonic," she whispered, as she batted her eyelashes at him, "You don't know how much this really means to me."

This caused Sonic to blush and smile. "You're welcome," he said, returning the smile to her.

They began to eat the sundae, slowly, but surely. As they did, they kept looking back at one another, smiling and giggling as they did so. Amy had become the happiest girl in the whole universe. She was so happy that Sonic, the one person who'd she always tried to get to notice her, actually set up a time and place where they can meet, together and with no danger afoot. Sonic, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what the feeling was. As he did so, he couldn't help but think that what he was doing was great, even though it was involuntary.

After a few minutes went by, Tails said, "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back you guys."

Sonic mumbled something that sounded like, "Take your time," and gazed back into Amy's eyes, the feeling he enjoyed so much flooding his insides like a soothing current.

"Sonic," Amy whispered, "Out of all the things that has happened to me this past month, I'd have to say this was the best out of all of them."

"Me too, Ames," he said, as he placed his hand on hers, which was resting on the table.

Again, acting involuntarily, he picked up her hand and brought it over to him. Then, he smiled and winked at her, kissing the top of her hand.

Amy's heart stopped as she watched his lips gently brush over her hand. She was frozen in the moment, and she wasn't willing to let it go for anything.

Then, out of nowhere, she saw Sonic beginning to lean in, his eyes slightly closing as he did so. She began to follow suit, slightly pushing the sundae out of their way.

Cream watched in awe, as Sonic and Amy began to lean into each other in what appeared to be a kiss. They moved slowly, eyes closed and lips slightly puckered out. Cream held her breath, as they were just inches away from each other.

_I knew this would work_! Cream thought, as the grin on her face grew even wider. _I just knew it_!

And just when they were about to connect their lips for the first time ever, the sound of someone calling Amy's name froze them in a heartbeat.


	31. Chapter 31: Intervention

Sonic and Amy opened their eyes to see each other nose-to-nose with one another. Embarrassed at their close proximity, they both flew back into their seats, staring at each other. They gazed into each other's eyes, not blinking or breaking the silence. They were both blushing, but Sonic appeared to be blushing harder than Amy was.

_Was...was he about to...to...to kiss me_? Amy thought, as she diverted her vision from Sonic to the floor. She began playing with her back quills in embarrassment.

Before any of them said anything to each other, the person who called Amy walked over to them and sat in the seat next to Amy, for Tails hadn't return yet.

"What's up, Amy?" he asked, as he leaned back in the booth, "I knew it was you, you know. I could recognize you from a mile away, even though a mob of people."

Amy clenched her left hand, which was underneath the table and gazed at him with flames in her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" she asked through gritted teeth, gripping her fist as hard as she could, trying her best not to let Sonic see it.

Shadow smiled at her, faking kindness and said, "I was just in the neighborhood when I saw you. I thought I would drop by, say hello, catch up on things..."

"Ruin everything..." mumbled Cream. She crossed her arms and looked away from Shadow with an angry expression on her face.

He saw this and chagrinned at her, not even diverting his full attention to her anger. What caught his attention was Sonic and Amy's hands, one on top of the other, underneath the window, next to the napkin holder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he faked concern, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Actually, you are, Shadow," said Sonic, showing his look of frustration at him.

Shadow met his gaze and smiled at him. He knew he had to get them apart, and he had just the alibi to do so.

He leaned back into the seat and said, "So, Amy, that was some night we had together, huh? I'm really glad you let me take you out the other night."

Both Amy and Cream turned to him in horror, as he smiled sinisterly at them. What he also noticed was the perplexed look on Sonic's face, the response he was looking for.

"What?" he asked, looking at Sonic, "Didn't she tell you? I took her on a date last night. Surprised she didn't bring it up."

Amy's heart raced, as she began to feel Sonic beginning to slip his hand off of hers. She remained focused on Shadow, ready to strike him down with no hesitation.

"So," Sonic said, trying not to crack his voice, "Amy...um...you and Shadow...um...you guys are..."

Immediately, both Amy and Cream shouted in unison, "NO!" They both looked at each other in embarrassment, but then, quickly directed their attention back to Shadow.

The lump in Sonic's throat slid down into his stomach, as he let out a relieved sigh.

_Why is Shadow doing this_? thought Amy. _Didn't I make it clear to him about the rules? Is he trying to get on my nerves_?

With no hesitation, Shadow clutched the spoon closest to him. Then, he took a spoonful of the sundae on the table and put it in his mouth, trying to enjoy it. He knew of the displeasure his presence was bringing. He had to laugh to himself, for he knew it was all working to his advantage. Everything he said, every move he made, everything he did at this moment was affecting them severely. Even his taking a spoonful of the bland ice cream was causing an uncomfortable shift.

As he went to take another spoonful of ice cream, Sonic, slowly, slid the sundae away from him, not breaking his glare off him. Shadow detected this and smiled.

_Defensive_, he thought. _Well then, it's time for me to up this to the next level_.

He sat back in the seat again and began licking the spoon. As he did so, he turned to Amy and asked, "So, I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you and I could do something later, just the two of us."

As he said the last bit of the sentence, he glared at Cream through squinted eyes. She saw this gesture and returned the look back to him.

"I thought we had a deal, Shadow," said Amy, as she clenched her fist again.

"Oh, come on," Shadow blurted out, "You can't tell me you weren't having great time last night. By the way you were flirting with me, I'd say you were having a blast!"

She closed her eyes tightly, turned to the window and mumbled to herself, "I wasn't flirting." She regretted going to Twinkle Park with Shadow, now. She thought her biggest worry was Cream and Tails not letting her live it down. Now, she realized it was Shadow who wasn't going to let her forget it. She kept her eyes closed and kept her head turned to the window, small droplets of tears leaking from her eyes.

Sonic saw this and knew Shadow was hurting her. He knew he had to step in and put an end to Shadow's hurtful words.

"Shadow, I think it's time for you to go, right now," said Sonic, keeping a peaceful tone in his voice.

Shadow smiled at him and said, "What's the matter, faker, jealous that I went on a date with Amy before you?"

Now, it was Sonic's turn to feel angry. He didn't show it though, but he felt it, the urge to want to hit Shadow. He was considered many things in the course of his life, but jealous was never one of them.

"Jealous?" asked Sonic, still keeping his cool, "I've done more than anyone, even more than the President! So, why would I need to be jealous of you?"

"Because, faker, I've been on a date with Amy," Shadow said, "Have you?

"It wasn't a date, Shadow," said Cream, crossing her arms at him. Amy turned to him and nodded her head in agreement. This caught Shadow off guard for a split second, but he knew his case wasn't closed yet.

"Alright, alright," he said, throwing his hands up, "So, maybe it wasn't an official date, but you still didn't answer my question." He pointed to Sonic, "Have you, or have you not, been on a date with Amy?"

Before Sonic could answer, he caught a quick glimpse of Cream and Amy. Cream looked at her feet, not sure of what Sonic was going to say. Amy, on the other hand, looked out the window, eyes opened this time. She looked sorrowful, like she already knew the answer he was going to say. Sonic felt a wave of guilt at the sight. He sighed and looked back at Shadow.

"Well?" he prompted, not taking his eyes off him.

Sonic smiled and said, "Well, what do you think this is, Shadow?"

Both Amy and Cream turned to him in surprise. Sonic had actually considered the blind date and official date. Amy smiled at him and Cream let out a soft giggle.

Shadow was also surprised at this, but he knew the fight wasn't over yet, not on his watch.

"If that's the case, then," he said, pointing his thumb at Cream, "Why is she here?"

"Did I miss something?" said a voice behind Shadow. He turned around to see Tails standing there, in surprise, "Why are you in my seat, Shadow?"

Immediately, Sonic blurted out, "It's a double date, Shadow."

Cream and Tails looked at each other, blushing. Shadow turned from Sonic to Cream them back to Sonic. His anger was through the roof at this point, but he knew he couldn't give up, not yet.

He pointed to Sonic and said, "You, outside, NOW!" He got up from the seat, pushed Tails out of his way and stormed out of the diner; his fists were clenched and his anger was seething throughout his body.

When he left, Sonic turned to the stunned group and began to blush.

"Um...yeah..." he said, nervously. He got up, made Cream move and got ready to meet Shadow. As he got up, he looked out the window and saw Shadow sitting on a bus stop bench across the street.

Before he could begin making his way, he felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him from moving. He turned to see Amy, standing there with hopeful eyes.

"Did you really mean that, Sonic?" she whispered, a look of hope sprung all across her face.

He smiled weakly at her and said, "We'll talk about it later. Let me get rid of Shadow first."

She blushed and smiled, as she let go of his arm and sat back down in her seat. As he walked, he looked out to Shadow, who was looking rather impatient. He was tapping his foot and staring directly at Sonic, an angered look on his face.

Sonic opened the door and walked out of the diner. As he got ready to cross the street, he let out a deep sigh and said to himself, "Alright, Sonic, let's get this over with."


	32. Chapter 32: Reality Check

Sonic walked across the street and joined Shadow, who was sitting on the wooden bus stop bench. When Sonic arrived, standing right next to the bench, Shadow didn't acknowledge his presence. He just remained stagnant, staring out into the abyss, caught in a deep thought of some kind.

"What's this all about, Shadow?" asked Sonic, as he crossed his arms to him.

Shadow didn't answer nor did he look at him. All he did was slide over to the side, giving Sonic enough room to sit next to him. Reluctantly, Sonic sat on the seat, suspicion and insecurity overflowing throughout his body. Even as he sat on the bench, Shadow still didn't respond to him.

After a seemingly long moment, Shadow turned his head to Sonic and asked, "Okay, Sonic, just how full of it are you?"

Taken aback, Sonic looked at Shadow with question marks surrounding his head. He had no idea what Shadow was talking about, nor did he make any sense.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic, perplexity showing on his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," said Shadow, an angered look on his face, "You and I both know that you and Amy aren't on a date. So, I want to know what's going on."

Sonic didn't answer, but he felt the urge to ram Shadow with his best fists. However, he put the thoughts aside when he saw Amy, Cream and Tails, looking at the two of them with worried expressions on their faces, mostly Amy. He knew he couldn't start a scene now, especially with Amy looking.

"What are you really up to?" Shadow asked, as he focused Sonic's attention back to him.

Sonic sat up straight, put a stern face on and said, "No need for the charade, Shadow. I know all about your bet with Cream. You don't have to play the act with me."

Shadow glared at Sonic with squinted eyes. He had a feeling Sonic knew about it, but now, it was confirmed.

"Then you know what I am asking, then," Shadow said, "All I want is to go on a little date with Amy; just a one-on-one date with her, nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't buy it, Shadow," said Sonic, "I have a feeling this has to do with a lot more than a bet with a six-year-old girl. Don't you have better things to do with your life?"

Shadow ignored the ignorant comment and said, "You're right, faker. This doesn't have anything to do with that brat or a stupid little bet that I can win with my hands tied behind my back. It's much more than that."

"Mind explaining what it _does_ have to deal with?" asked Sonic.

Shadow's eyes flared with rage, "I'll explain whatever I want to explain, blue boy!"

Sonic fell silent, as Shadow cleared his throat. He directed his attention back to the others in the diner. He watched them talking and giggling amongst themselves, probably about events that happened prior to his arrival. He rubbed his hands together and smiled, as he turned his attention back to Sonic.

"When this challenge began, all I wanted was to win 100,000 rings and to make a six-year-old brat cry, as she saw it was near impossible to win against me," explained Shadow, as he chuckled softly, "But, when I took Amy to Twinkle Park the other night, something happened, that changed my views on this ten-fold."

"And what exactly was that?" Sonic asked, as he crossed his arms.

"I experienced something, faker, something I haven't experienced in 50 years, on board the Space Colony ARK," said Shadow, as he let out a deep sigh, "Truth be told, I have a feeling that I have fallen in love with Amy Rose."

Sonic's eyes widened, as Shadow turned to him, a serious look on his face. He smiled at Sonic, his serious look turning into a look of evil.

"Okay, so, you've fallen in love with Amy," said Sonic, as he faked a smile, "So what does that have to do with..."

"I think you know exactly what it has to do with," said Shadow, interrupting Sonic, "It has to do with the fact that you and I both know that I'm the better choice for Amy."

Sonic's smile, as fake as it was, dissolved into nothing. Shadow let out another deep sigh and looked to the ground again.

"Faker...Sonic," he said, not looking at him, "I hate to say this to you...not really, but still...but I think you're best option right now is to quit while your ahead. You know you can never be a boyfriend for her. You know that, almost as well as I do."

Sonic straightened up again. "How do you know that I never be a boyfriend?"

"Let's face facts, faker, you're the 'world savior,'" he said, flexing the pointer finger and middle fingers on both hands at the last words, "The world counts on you to protect them, day and night. They look to you to save them whenever something drastic happens. Heck, for all we know, the entire planet could split into multiple pieces, and you'd be the one who'd have to put it back together."

"Oh, come on, Shadow, what are the chances of _that_ happening?" Sonic asked, letting out a small laugh.

"The point is that you go where the danger is," said Shadow, "And one day, you're going to see that you're going to encounter something that you may not come back from."

Shadow looked to him and said, "You have to understand that Amy is better off with me, faker. I can be there for her, whenever she needs love or protection. That way, everyone's happy. Amy has someone to love, I get what I want, you go about your worldly duties, and Cream gets beaten out of 100,000 rings. It's a win-win scenario for all of us…expect for Cream, of course."

"You're wrong, Shadow," said Sonic, as he glared at him, "Amy doesn't love you. I admit she likes you as a friend, but she'd never love you, and you know that as well."

"Perhaps," said Shadow, "But that doesn't mean I can't try. There's nothing like 'friendly competition,' right?"

"There is no competition, Shadow," said Sonic, "You only have until tomorrow before your little bet with Cream is..."

"That's where you're wrong," said Shadow, as he stood to his feet. Sonic didn't stand, but he watched, as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"You're wrong to think you're worthy of Amy Rose, because you're not. You're inferior, compared to me," he said. This made Sonic angry, but he didn't react, other than showing it on his face.

"You're wrong to think that, even after tomorrow, I'm going to walk away from all this like nothing happened, because I'm not. I'll," he continued. Unable to control himself, he stood to his feet and met his gaze, his fists clenched and his teeth bearing at him.

That's when Shadow lowered his head, giving Sonic evil eyes and said, "And you're wrong to think I won't win her heart, because I will, even if that means I nail you in your coffin and bury you myself, dead or alive."

Unable to control himself any longer, Sonic swung his right fist, his strongest arm of the two, and aimed right for Shadow's face. However, Shadow, who was equal in speed, caught his arm right before in clipped his face.

He smiled at him and said, "If you choose to fight, you're only going to see it's a war you're unable to win. I'd make you forget she even exists if I must, even if that means I torture her right in front of your eyes."

Sonic's eyes grew in horror, as the words left his lips. He recalled the dream he had earlier that morning. He remembered Shadow, with his Desert Eagle, pointing it at Amy and killing her right in front of his eyes. Fear spread throughout his entire body, as the thoughts became clear: It might not have been a dream, but a premonition, a glimpse into the future if he chose to stand and fight. He shifted his eyes towards the others, who were watching intently at them. He began to fear for Amy's life, even more than he usually did. He diverted his attention back to Shadow, who was smiling at him.

"Make your choice, faker," he said, as he threw his arm down, turned and tore down the street with his rocket skates. As he began to disappear in the distance, he saw a big, red robot come out of an alley and begin to follow him, Omega, he assumed.

Scared, unsure, defeated, Sonic sat on the bench, feeling the urge to cry, or run, or something. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. He just sat there, staring at the ground, worrying, fearing that his dream may become a reality, if he chose to fight for Amy, or if he confessed his love for her.

His thoughts were unable to dwell on the subject for long. His heart began to race and sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck, as he looked to the diner window and saw Amy was already gone, and on her way over to him.


	33. Chapter 33: Making a Choice

Sonic watched, as Amy walked out of the diner's double doors and waited to cross the street to join him. He began to worry, for he knew she had seen his scuffle with Shadow, and she was going to ask what was wrong and what happened.

_Uh-oh! Think fast, hedgehog_, he thought, as he straightened his posture. He watched her cross the street, looking rather graceful as she did so. It wasn't long before she had joined him on the bench, looking rather worried.

"Sonic!" she exclaimed, as she sat next to him, "What happened? I saw you try to hit Shadow! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, of course not," he fibbed, "You know Shadow, always looking for a challenge." He tried to sound casual as he spoke, but he kept having that strange feeling his voice was going to crack in worry at any second.

Amy smiled weakly at him. A part of her told her that something was up. Sonic looked rather shaken up by something, most likely from something Shadow had said. She decided to drop the subject, though; she knew how stubborn he could be at times.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said, as she continued to smile. Sonic returned the smile, making Amy cover her blushing cheeks as he did so.

He directed his attention upwards, looking at a white, puffy cloud make its way, slowly, across the sky. He decided to try and avoid talking about what he had said earlier, about the whole "date" thing. It was something he didn't really want to talk about at the moment.

"So, Sonic," said Amy, smiling coyly at him, "Did you really mean it?"

Sonic tried not to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, nervously.

"You know what," she said, playfully, "About the date! Did you really mean it when you called it a date?"

He sighed to himself. He knew there was no real way of avoiding her. He turned his head to her and looked into her green eyes. The sight of her hopeful look melted his heart, causing him to look at her in a loving way.

Sonic, unable to resist, leaned into her, right up to her ear and whispered, "Yes, Amy, I did mean it."

She shrieked with joy, as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Sonic smiled, sheepishly, as he turned his peripheral vision towards the diner. He saw Cream and Tails give each other a high-five, smiling at one another.

When Amy finally let go, she looked into his jade green eyes and smiled. "What do you say, Sonic? How about we finish what we started?"

His eyes grew wide, as he watched her pucker her lips, hoping he'd kiss her, like he was going to before. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, right then and there. As the thoughts of doing so came, he froze, as the realizations began to sink in. He was growing too attached to Amy, making her more of the primary target for Shadow. His words began echoing in his head, over and over again. They began to collide with what he had heard in his dream. They gave him an uncomfortable shiver of fear.

When Amy leaned in for the kiss, Sonic turned his head so that her lips hit his cheek instead of his lips. When she felt the solid of his cheek bone, Amy shot open her eyes in surprise. She saw him, eyes closed and head hung, like he was about to cry.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" she asked, giving a worried look at him.

"It…it's nothing," he said, as he let out a deep sigh. He didn't open his eyes at her, nor did he turn his head to her. He remained stagnant, like he was ready to get up and leave with zero-warning.

_No, don't do this_! Amy's thoughts screamed. _Please, Sonic, don't run away. Don't ruin this moment. Please, don't_!

"I'm…I'm sorry, Amy," he said, finally opening his eyes, but still not looking at her, "I…I just can't."

His ears pricked up when he heard the sounds of soft sobbing. He turned his head to Amy and saw that she had her hands buried in her face and was crying.

"Amy?" he asked, as he put his hand on her back. He started to rub her back, trying to comfort her. He knew it wasn't doing any good, but it was all he could do at the moment.

"Why, Sonic?" she asked, through her tears, "Why am I not good enough for you? What am I doing so wrong that makes you run away from me?"

Sonic sighed again. He sat there, continuing to rub her back, trying to think of an answer for her. He didn't want her to tell the truth; it would only bring more harm than good. He couldn't lie to her, mainly because he couldn't think of anything at the moment. He had to make a choice, right then and there.

"I…I wish I could tell you," he said, as he stopped rubbing her back. The moment he stopped, she looked up to him again. She was confused at his answer. She didn't understand why he couldn't tell her.

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked, as she sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "What's wrong?"

"It's just…um…just that…it's…well…it's just…complicated," he said, stammering as he spoke. He tried to keep a stern face on, but it wasn't working out to well.

Amy looked to the ground and said, softly, "Does it have to do with me?"

Sonic shook his head and said, "No, it has nothing to do with you. It's me. I…I just…can't…explain it, I guess."

"Why can't you explain it?" she asked, looking up to him with sorrowful eyes. The look began to melt Sonic's heart again, but not of love, but of guilt. He sighed and tried his best to explain his situation.

"It's too complicated. I don't think you'd understand," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Have you ever had to make a choice, but you were worried about what the outcome was going to be?"

"I know that feeling. A lot of people experience that," said Amy, trying to smile at him, but to no avail.

"Well, that's the problem with me, but it's ten-times worse," he said, as he returned his look, "I'm just worried about what will happen if I make the choice I need to make."

Amy tilted her head and asked, "What is the choice you want to make?"

Sonic sighed, as he said, "I can't tell you."

Amy decided to stop trying to decode Sonic, for she saw it was going nowhere. So, instead of continuing, she threw her arms around him in another embrace.

"But you really meant it, about the date, right?" she whispered in his ear. Sonic smiled and nodded at her, causing her to tighten her hold on him.

"Thank you, my Sonikku," she whispered, crying tears of joy. Then, after a moment, she released her hold on him, reluctantly. Then, she got up and began to walk away. However, before she got far, Sonic stopped her.

"Amy, wait!" he shouted, as he stood to his feet. His heart was racing, for he had made the choice in his head.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" she asked, as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I...I want..." he stammered, trying to get the words out, "I want...to see...you...again."

The words lit up Amy's face like a light bulb. She couldn't believe her ears. Sonic was actually asking to see her again! It was a moment in her life that she had been waiting for, ever since she first met Sonic. Her heart raced, as she began shrieking in joy again.

"SURE!" she shouted, "When and where? You name the place and time and I'll be there!"

Sonic smiled weakly and said, "How about tomorrow, at Emerald Coast, around 6:00 pm."

"Okay! I'll count the minutes until then!" she exclaimed.

"Amy, there's only one thing I must ask of you," Sonic said, "Don't tell anyone about it. I want it to be just between us, okay?"

"Okay," she said, as she smiled a humongous smile, as far as her face would allow.

Sonic winked at her, as he began walking down the street in the opposite direction. Soon, his walk became a jog, and from a jog into a sprint. Soon, he was running at supersonic speed, watching the cars, buildings and people pass by him in a blur.

As he ran, he sighed to himself and felt tears stream down his cheeks, as he began contemplating ways of telling Amy that they could never be together.


	34. Chapter 34: Catching Up

Cream and Tails watched from the diner window at Sonic and Amy. They watched, as they talked back and forth to one another about something they couldn't hear. They saw Amy constantly sobbing about something Sonic was saying one minute and then throwing her arms around him the next. Soon, they watched as Sonic tore down the road in one direction and Amy skipping happily down the other.

When they were both out of eyeshot, they exchanged confused glances at each other, bewildered about what they were talking about.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Tails, as he scratched the back of his head. He tried to figure out what they were saying based on their facial expressions.

"I'm not sure," said Cream, "But whatever they were talking about, it seemed to end well. I mean, Amy seemed pretty happy, skipping down the road like that!"

"Agreed," confirmed Tails, "But something keeps bothering me about their conversation! I don't understand why Sonic's mood kept switching like that."

Cream sat back in her seat, trying to decode what was happening. All she knew was that Sonic was saying something to Amy that was making her upset. The only problem was that they weren't able to hear it through the glass window.

"Do you think he was telling her the truth about his feelings?" asked Cream, "That seems like a pretty good reason to be upset, if you ask me."

Tails shook his head, "I don't think so. Knowing Sonic, he wouldn't tell her that, not now, anyway. It has to have been something else."

Cream let out a deep sigh. "I just feel so bad for Amy! I want her to be happy, but all our attempts to get Mr. Sonic to confess his feelings to her haven't worked."

Tails thought to himself for a moment. He began to put some of the pieces he knew together. He came to the conclusion that they were close to getting them together, but there was a factor that they hadn't said.

"Shadow," said Tails, not looking at Cream. She heard him thinking out loud and gave him a confused look.

"What did you say, Miles?" she asked, politely.

"By what you've told me, Sonic and Amy were just about to kiss, right?" asked Tails. Cream nodded her head in agreement. "So, that indicates that we were really close to getting him to admit he loves her, but there was one factor that we forgot to mention!"

"Shadow," Cream repeated, "Are you saying it was Shadow that made Mr. Sonic change his mind?"

"It makes sense," explained Tails, "Sonic was just about to kiss her prior to his arrival. It seems pretty convenient that the moment after he talks with Shadow that he doesn't want to kiss her anymore!"

Cream pondered the thought, only to conclude that his theory was correct. Something that Shadow had said to him had caused Sonic to change his mind and not want to kiss Amy. Again, the only question was "what."

"What do you suppose he said to Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream.

"I'm not sure exactly, but, whatever it was, it must have offended Sonic severely," said Tails, moving his hands as he spoke, "Why else would he try and strike Shadow, right?"

At that moment, another thought came to Cream. "Another problem was how Shadow found out about this! We didn't tell anybody that they were meeting here, so how did he find out about it?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Cream, but I don't, unfortunately," said Tails, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think he sent a spy out after us?" she asked, kind of worried at the thought that they were being followed.

"I highly doubt that," said Tails, "Shadow wouldn't get too involved in something like this, even with the stakes as high as they are."

Cream let out a deep sigh, "Miles, I can't help but feel that we're dealing with a losing battle. Every time we try to get them together, it blows up in our face. Sometimes, I feel it would be better if we just accept that we lost and call it a day, you know?"

"I've considered that option as well," Tails said, "But we've come so far to give up now. If we managed to get them to the point of practically kissing each other, then that means we must be doing something right!"

Her worried expression dissolved into a smile, as she looked up at Tails. He was smiling back at her, causing her to blush a little. She knew he was right; they had come so close to give up and walk away now.

"You're right, Miles," she said, "We can't give up now. We'll get them together, no matter what. Besides, I don't think my mom would be too happy to hear that I lost a bet to a black hedgehog and need to give him 100,000 rings."

"Agreed," said Tails, as he chuckled, "But if we're going to do this, we need to come up with a better strategy. We're so close to cracking Sonic that we can almost taste it!"

Cream nodded. "It seems we have another account to consider. Somehow, Shadow is keeping an eye on us. Whatever we plan from now until tomorrow needs to be kept between us!"

"Which leads to the ultimate question," said Tails, "What is out next plan to crack Sonic and get him to admit his feelings?"

Cream scratched the back of her head. She tried to think of another plan, but she was coming up dry. Tails began to think as well, but he too was oblivious to an idea or game plan.

After a while, Cream said, "If we're going to plan anything else, we're going to need to know what they talked about just now. It's the only way to really strategize our next move."

"Okay, Miss Cream," said Tails, trying to mimic her polite vernacular, "So, do you want me to follow Sonic or Amy?"

Cream giggled to him, causing Tails to blush. "Neither," she said, "What I want you to do is find Mr. Knuckles. We've kept him in the dark long enough. If we're going to plan something, we'll probably need his help."

"Alright," said Tails, as he stood up, "So, let's get going, then."

"Not so fast, Miles," said Cream, as she prompted him to sit back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, since I paid for the sundae, I don't want it to go to waste!" she said, as she pulled the leftover sundae in between them. Tails blushed at the gesture, causing Cream to giggle.

"Well, Mr. Sonic _did_ call it a 'double date,' did he not?" she asked, as she handed him a spoon.

"But, Cream," said Tails, "Shouldn't we get going? We only have until today and tomorrow to do something! Knowing Shadow, he's probably up to something now!"

"You're probably right," Cream said in agreement, "But we still have some time. It's only 1:30! We have the rest of the afternoon and the evening. Besides, I don't want this ice cream to go to waste!"

Tails sighed, as he took the spoon and ate the sundae with Cream. As they did, they couldn't help but blush and giggle the whole time.

After they finished and paid the bill, they walked out of the diner, still blushing as they did so.

"Okay, Miles," she said, "You find Mr. Knuckles and I'll try to find Amy and see what she and Mr. Sonic talked about."

"Alright," said Tails, "Where should we meet when I find him?"

Cream thought for a second. "How about we meet at City Hall, by the giant statue?"

"Okay," said Tails, "Good luck!"

Before they departed, Cream gave Tails another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, they split up again, making their way to catch up to their designated person.


	35. Chapter 35: Arrangements

The downtown supermarket was one of the busiest stores on this end of Station Square. It was a big superstore that had everything you could think of, all in one building. Aside from food and groceries, there was clothing, appliances, and so much more. From the outside, one would not assume the store had everything inside. With giant windows on the front and many doors, all automatic, that lead in, it was a very popular place to shop. Because it was so busy and had so many customers, the name of the store fit the bill: The Downtown Super Mart.

Amy had entered the vast superstore moments after her departure from her beloved Sonic. She entered the store with a couple of items in mind: cake mix, frosting, eggs, butter, and vegetable oil. Her goal was to keep herself busy with anything that she could conjure up, so she decided her best way was to bake a cake. After all, time flies when you're having fun, right?

When she entered the supermarket, she grabbed a small, blue basket and walked into the multiple aisles, hoping to find what she needed. She walked down the aisle directly ahead of her and stopped when she was not even mid-way.

She looked at a rack full of magazines and different assortments of books. There was a wide variety, something for everyone. However, the magazine that caught her attention happened to be a bridal magazine right in the front. She paused to look at it, gazing at the front cover that had a bride, in a beautiful white dress, and the groom, in a sharp looking tuxedo. She blushed, as her hopeful imagination began putting her own face on the bride's body and Sonic's on the groom.

After a few seconds of her wishful thinking, she turned away from the magazine and began walking. As she did, people kept looking at her, some with smiles and giggles and others with looks of worry. It was only then that Amy felt why they were looking at her: she was blushing, making her face look a dark red.

As she went into the aisle with all the baking goods, she began to place all the necessary ingredients in her basket. She got yellow cake mix, chocolate frosting and all the other items she thought of on her way over. When she was convinced she had everything, she began to make her way over the checkout counter.

When she got there, her cheeks still a little red, she heard the sound of someone calling her from the entrance. She turned her head and saw Cream walking towards her, a smile imprinted on her face.

"Hey, Amy," said Cream, as she stopped next to Amy, "What's up? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Cream. Why do you ask?" she asked, giving a look of concern.

"Well, you didn't come back to the diner, so I thought something was up," said Cream, giving her an accusing, yet teasing look. Amy detected the look she was giving her and began to feel concerned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy asked.

"You know why," said Cream, teasingly, like a little sister, "You and Mr. Sonic were out there talking for a while, you know. You want to fill me in on what you talked about?"

Amy smiled back, almost just as teasingly, and said, "I don't know, Cream. Let me think about it."

She looked in the air for a moment, pretending like she was lost in a deep thought. In her peripheral vision, she saw Cream giving her a look of impatience. She smiled and winked at her, playing around like sisters often do.

"Come on, Amy!" Cream whined, "Please tell me! Please, please, please, please! Pretty please, with sugar on top!"

Amy broke out in laughter, "Well, we'll talk about it later, I promise. Right now, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Well," said Cream, reluctant to take her answer, "How about we talk about it tonight? Why not come over to my place and have a sleepover! It'll be fun, just us girls! My mom won't mind! Please!"

She began to beg again, causing Amy to laugh some more. Reconsidering the options, she thought it would probably be a good idea. That way, tomorrow night would come a lot faster.

"Alright, Cream," Amy said, "I'll come over. What time do you want me to come?"

"YAY!" Cream shouted, as she threw her arms around her, "Come over tonight, around six, alright?"

"Six," Amy mumbled, softly so that Cream couldn't hear her. She recalled that it was the same time Sonic had asked to see her the next day. The thoughts of her and Sonic walking along Emerald Coast, hand-in-hand, made her start blushing hard again.

When Cream released her embrace, she began walking towards the exit. When she turned around to look at Amy, she noticed she was blushing and stopped walking.

"Amy, are you blushing?" she asked, playfully. She decided, like before, to test the waters a little bit, "You were thinking about Mr. Sonic again, weren't you?"

Defeated, Amy let out a deep sigh and said, "Is it that obvious?"

Cream broke out in laughter and began walking out of the store again. When Cream was gone, Amy began putting her items on the conveyor belt at the checkout. When the young woman standing behind the counter began looking at her red face, she couldn't help but start giggling to herself.

* * *

><p>When Cream had left the supermarket, she flew up in the air and began making her way towards City Hall to wait for Tails and Knuckles. She flew for a little while, resting when she needed to, until she had reached her destination.<p>

City Hall was a giant building located a few blocks away from Station Tower. It was a tall gray building, with a giant bronze statue on the front. The statue of a man riding a horse with the words, "Our Founder," underneath it was a landmark that no one would miss. When Cream got there, she saw that Tails and Knuckles were already waiting for her.

"There you are," said Tails, "We've been waiting for you!"

"Hey, guys," said Cream, as she landed right in front of them.

"I already filled Knuckles in on what's happened so far," said Tails, "So we can start planning a new strategy together."

"Hey, Mr. Knuckles," said Cream, "Sorry to keep you out of the loop for so long."

"It's alright, I guess," said Knuckles, "I kind of wish I was there, though. I really would have liked to see them almost kissing each other. That truly would have been classic! I would have brought my camera and everything!"

Cream let out a deep sigh. "That's the reason we kept you out of the loop, Mr. Knuckles. We couldn't risk compromising the date like that. You might have ruined everything with you, sorry for saying, lack of knowhow."

Knuckles was taken aback for a second. Not only was he surprised that she had said that to him, but he was impressed with her increased vocabulary. He decided not to say anything, knowing it was probably a waste of time arguing.

"So, what's the game plan?" asked Tails, breaking the momentary silence.

"Well, like you said, Miles, we can't plan anything until we know what Amy and Mr. Sonic talked about," said Cream, "So, I convinced Amy to come over to my place tonight. I'll try to get her to tell me what they were talking about."

"Okay," said Tails, "So, what do we do in the meantime?"

"The only thing we can do for now is to wait until tomorrow," said Cream, as she began walking down the street, "I should have an idea of what to do by then."

"Hold up a sec, Cream," said Knuckles, stopping her, "You have something on the back of your shirt."

He held her still and pulled off the little black dot off the back of her shirt. He looked it over, not sure what it was.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Probably just dirt," said Knuckles, "Nothing to be concerned about."

Cream smiled and continued to walk down the road towards her house. She needed to get things ready for her sleepover later.

"Let me see that, Knuckles," said Tails, asking to see the black dot. He handed it to Tails and he began to inspect it very closely.

"What is it?" asked Knuckles, slightly confused.

"Not sure, but I have a funny feeling about it. Let's get a closer look at it in my workshop," said Tails. With that, he and Knuckles began walking down the road, towards the train station.

All the while, Tails kept looking over the little black dot and mumbling to himself, "Hmmm, I wonder..."


	36. Chapter 36: Conflicted

"Okay, you can do this, hedgehog. Let's try it one more time," Sonic said, as he paced back and forth on the grass. He was back in the field where two of the most hurtful events had happened: where he was confronted by Cream, Tails and Knuckles and where Tails had overheard him say his feelings about Amy. The only reason he came here was because his instincts told him he was safe. He hoped history wouldn't repeat itself a third time.

He paced, back and forth nervously. He was trying to find the appropriate way to word to Amy how they couldn't be together. However, something always happened whenever he tried anything. Now, he decided to try a different approach, sort of.

"Okay, let's do it," he said, as he sighed in worry. What he was trying to do was role-play in his mind like Amy was standing there, at the shore of Emerald Coast. He imagined her standing there, her hopeful eyes gazing at him, her smile lighting up all the doubt in his heart. He tried to imagine what Amy would say whenever he spoke. Even in his imagination, her words were as hurtful to his heart as they would be if she said them to his face.

"Hey Ames, long time no see," he said, forcing a weary smile. Then, he sighed and lowered his arms in defeat. "Bad news should never sound cheerful."

He straightened his posture and tried another approach, "Amy, we need to talk about something important."

Satisfied, he smiled and tried to imagine what Amy would say. His mind conjured up, "Sure, Sonikku, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see...um...I wanted to talk about...well...about us," he said, stammering with his words. He felt a lump beginning to form in his throat. He tried to clear it several times, but whatever was in his throat wouldn't leave.

Like before, he tried to picture what Amy would say. His results was Amy, looking worried and practically heartbroken and asking, "What about, Sonic?"

He envisioned her look of torment and found himself trying to speak. This was the third time he had seen that same look. Every time he tried to speak, all that would come out was tears. However, he knew he had to try and tell her the truth, even though the look was literally ripping his heart out of his chest.

"Amy," he said, the words coming out like a soft whisper, "There's something I have to tell you. It...It's not...easy for me...to...to...to say, but...I have to tell you."

He didn't imagine her saying anything. All he saw was her, standing there with that hurt, heartbroken look of sadness and torment. He tried to shut his eyes to destroy the image, to try to see her in another way, but to no avail. All that was there was that look; the look of her hero, destroying all her hopes and dreams, the look of him letting her down in every way known to man, the look that he tried desperately to avoid.

Unable to bear the look anymore, he fell to his knees and began to cry aloud. He slammed the ground with his fists, tears streaming out of his eyes and regret overcoming his whole body.

He cried and cried, whispering through tears, "I can't do it! I just can't do it! I can't destroy her like that! I will not hurt her! I can't! I won't!"

After a while, when his tears had stopped and his crying softened to a whimper, he found himself leaning on a tree, staring at the ground. He picked up a rock, and threw it towards the skyline, causing it to bounce twice on the ground before it stopped and just rolled down the hill.

"Why can't I do this?" he asked aloud, "Why can't I just tell her my feelings? Why do I have to torture myself so much?"

_Now isn't that the $100,000 question? _his thoughts asked him. _You're like a broken record! Why not just tell her? You'd feel better and she'd be happy! It's a win-win for you and Amy!_

"It's not that easy," he said, "You heard what Shadow said. He'd hurt her, just to get me to stay away from her. That's the kind of danger I've been trying to avoid since day one!"

_Oh, come on, hedgehog! _his thoughts argued. _Do you really think he's going to hurt her? If he loves her like he claims he does, then he isn't going to do it. He's just calling threats, nothing more. You're so naïve to actually believe him!_

"I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to break her heart," he said, "But it seems whatever I choose to do, she's going to get hurt anyway. I'm caught in a crossroad and I can't decide which way to go!"

He leaned back and picked up another stone, fumbling it between his fingers. "I've never been so confused about anything in my life. I've been in many difficult situations before, but nothing like this. It's like...I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

He chuckled to himself, as he threw the stone. His brief moment of happiness didn't last, as the thoughts came back to him. He was in that tug-of-war game again; only the pulls on either end have been amplified ten-fold. The date he was one earlier was the encouragement he needed to want to tell her he wanted to be with her. However, he talk, and almost fight, with Shadow was the pull in the other direction, proving that being with her is more of a danger than before.

Not finding any answers, he got up and began walking towards the city. He had his hands behind his back, as he walked, lost in his thoughts.

"Wow, with all these recent thoughts of Amy on my mind, I don't even feel like running that much," he said, letting out a deep sigh, "Well, if she's going to affect me this way, then I guess being with her isn't a good idea!"

He tried to force out a laugh, as he entered the city, but he didn't find any humor in his own joke. Sonic sighed and said, "Okay, I admit, that one wasn't funny."

Sonic walked for a few blocks, not really paying much attention to where he was going, or where he was for that matter. All he was doing was walking aimlessly. As he walked, he passed by a restaurant with tables on the outside for people to eat. When he was in front of the restaurant, he spotted a couple sitting at one of the tables. They sat there eating together, eyeing each other with so much love in their eyes. When they leaned in to kiss each other, Sonic shut his eyes and turned his head, trying to avoid the sight of their lips connecting.

He kept walking until he reached the park. He walked up to a bench along the bike/walk trail. He sat there, staring at his feet, trying to think about what to do. All his options lead to breaking Amy's heart, and that was something he didn't want to do, but he wasn't going to put her life on the line either. He closed his eyes softly, as he began to weigh his options. Unfortunately, that didn't help either.

"What am I going to do? What can I do?" he asked aloud, "What would be the least painful road to go down? What should I do?"

_Isn't it obvious? _ his thoughts asked him. _You're clearly thinking about this way too much! If you'd try simplifying it a little, you'll see that telling her the truth is the best option you have. By the way you're talking, one would think you're not strong enough to protect her! Is that it, hedgehog? Are you too weak to stand up and fight?_

"I...I don't know," he said, opening his eyes, "I'm beginning to feel that I'm not strong enough to protect her. Now Shadow, on the other hand, is strong enough. He can be there for her and love her the way she deserves to be loved, which is more than I can say for me."

_You know, being a martyr is only proving what a coward you are_, he thought. _Are you a coward? Because, one thing's for sure, the way you save the world one disaster at a time and still have the nerve to go looking for the next adventure isn't the sign of a coward to me!_

"I know, I know," Sonic said, letting out a deep sigh, "I just feel it's better for Amy if we weren't together. She needs someone who can be there for her all the time, not just when the availability is ready. She needs someone like that, and that person is Shadow."

_No_, his thoughts said. _You're going to see that the person she wants is you, whether you want to believe it or not. I strongly advise you reconsider and tell her the truth before Shadow does something that will cause Amy to never want anything to do with you again!_  
>Sonic let out a deep sigh. He knew what his thoughts were saying was correct, but he didn't want to believe it. He got up and walked over to the nearest tree. He lied down underneath it, relaxing in the cool shade. He looked at the horizon. The sun wasn't near sunset, but it was getting there, slowly. He let out a deep sigh and gazed at it.<p>

"Just give me until tomorrow to make a final decision," he said, as he closed his eyes. He smiled to himself, as a thought of him and Amy walking along the shores of Emerald Coast came to mind.

"Who knows," he said with a smile, still envisioning his sweet image, "I might even reconsider."


	37. Chapter 37: Determination

Shadow and Omega went from the diner, where Sonic was, all the way to the Chaotix's office at the docks. As he skated all the way to the office, he had a smile across his face. He was pretty pleased with himself that he managed to scare Sonic the way he did. However, a feeling of guilt overcame him a little. He didn't want to threaten Sonic by using Amy; his feelings for her were too strong to actually hurt her. Although he was remorseful about it, he was still happy; he managed to get Sonic off his back for a while.

When he reached the agency, he was startled to see Espio standing on the front porch. By the looks of it, he was waiting for Shadow, a serious look upon his face. As Shadow approached, walking up the driveway, Espio began walking down from the other end.

"Shadow, I've been waiting for you," he said, seriousness in his voice, "We seem to have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Shadow, a suspicious look on his face.

Espio sighed, "Actually, there's some good news and some bad news to be told. Bad news is that the microphone had been compromised."

"WHAT!" Shadow yelled, his face turning red with anger and hatred, "WHAT HAPPENED? HOW WAS IT COMPROMISED?"

"Well," said Espio, slightly hesitant from the look on Shadow's face, "It seems Knuckles found the device on the back of Cream's shirt. As it turns out, Tails is bringing it to his workshop. He's grown suspicious of it and intends to find out what it is."

Shadow clenched his fists hard, causing his gloves to rub, making an uncomforting sound. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if he was holding himself back from screaming at the top of his lungs. Omega began stepping back at the sight of Shadow. Espio was just as worried, for he too backed off.

"What's the good news?" he asked, opening his eyes at him. Espio could see the rage in his eyes, so he decided to talk fast.

"Well, the good news is that we were able to retrieve a bit of new information before the device was found," explained Espio, "As it turns out, Cream and Amy are having some kind of slumber party at her house. The topic of the evening is what Amy and Sonic talked about after you left him."

Shadow began calming down, but his rage was still at maximum. "Please tell me that you and your team are getting a device at that house. I demand you get one in there NOW!"

"Relax, Shadow," said Espio, "Once we found out the microphone was compromised, Vector and Charmy set out to get a device over there. We did it for free, for we knew you'd probably be angry at the news."

Shadow smiled at him, bearing his teeth at him. He walked past Espio and went into the office. He sat on the couch, placing the listening end of the device on his lap. He stared at it and smiled again.

"How long until they have it in place?" he asked, as Espio and Omega walked in after him.

"Not long now," said Espio. There was a moment of silence, as Espio walked over to the desk and sat in Vector's seat. Then, he sighed deeply and asked, "Shadow, can I ask you a question?"

Shadow didn't answer. All he did was look up to him, showing he was listening. Espio took the hint and asked, "Why are you so intent on this whole challenge thing, anyway? You know you have the upper hand because Sonic will never ask Amy to marry him, so why go all out for this? Don't you think it's a little...much?"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Shadow, raising his whole head to face him. He had a serious look on his face as he glared at him.

"Well, you had us break into Amy's house, you had us steal Amy's diary, you had us spy on Cream's every move and now you want us to spy on their sleepover," explained Espio, "Don't you think it's overkill, especially over something as minute as a challenge with a six-year-old girl?"

Shadow sighed and lowered his head. He removed the listening end of the device off his lap and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out the window. He stood there, gazing at the blue sky, mixing with the waves of the ocean. He watched as the sun, glistening off the water and mixing with the horizon line made it look like it was something out of a painting.

After a while he said, "Clearly, this no longer has to do with Cream or a stupid challenge that I could win single handedly."

"Then, what does it have to do with?" asked Omega, as he stood next to Espio. Again, Shadow didn't turn to them. He remained where he was, staring out the window at the horizon.

"It has to do with the fact that I love her and that she needs to stop wasting time chasing that faker," he said, as he closed his eyes. "She spends her whole life trying to get that faker to notice her, to see that she loves him, but what does he give her in return? He only gives her a gust of wind as he runs past, not even giving her a second glance."

He let out a sigh. "Yet, she remains so optimistic about him, so determined to make him love her. It's that same optimism and determination that reminds me of Maria. She and Amy always have that streak that gives hope and happiness to others."

Shadow closed his eyes softly and hung his head. As he did, tears began streaming out of the corners of his eyes. "Amy deserves to be treated like royalty. She deserves better than that fake advertisement, that faker. He doesn't realize how lucky he is to have an admirer like Amy, and he never will. He'll keep running past her like she's not even there, breaking her heart more and more until there's nothing left.

"She needs someone who can show her what true love is. She needs someone who can be there to love her, to protect her, to show her that all her determination and hope isn't going to waste. She needs me, just as much as I need her." He opened his eyes and stared out to the sky.

"Is it illogical? Of course it is. Is it crazy? It absolutely is. "Is it selfish? It is, without a doubt," he said, turning to Espio and Omega, "But love makes you do illogical, crazy and selfish things, and somehow, it all makes sense to me. I can't really explain it, but I'm in love with her, to the point where I'd do pretty much anything to be with her; even if that means I have to spy on her and destroy the competition."

There was a long moment of silence, as Shadow walked over to the couch and sat down. Espio and Omega had no idea that Shadow's feelings for Amy were that strong. All this time, they thought he was just doing this whole thing for rings and for pride. Now, they were sure that he was doing it for love and for what he believed was right. They weren't too sure about the whole "destroying the competition" part, but they knew he wouldn't really do that, or at least they hoped he wouldn't.

"Shadow, I'm...I'm sorry," said Espio, as he sat next to him, "I had no idea you felt that way about Amy. You don't look like the type to be in love with anyone."

"It's alright," he said, as he smiled, "I never thought I would ever fall in love, but I did, somehow."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Espio, "After tomorrow, when the challenge is over, what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow asked, "If I can't get Amy to love me in return, then I'll just have to keep trying until she does. I can never walk away from this now. I've come too far to pretend like these feelings never existed."

"But, what happens if he does?" asked Omega, "What happens if Sonic does propose to Amy? What happens then?"

"Then I'll do what I have to do to make her see she doesn't belong with him. I'll make Sonic see that proposing to her is the biggest mistake he can make," he said, an evil grin came across his face, "No matter what it takes, Amy Rose will be mine. Mark my words, she will be mine."


	38. Chapter 38: Patience

Time: 5:30

Vector and Charmy walked through the front door of their office to see Shadow, Omega and Espio sitting there, waiting for them. When they approached, Shadow got up from the couch and began walking over to them.

"Well, did you guys get another device in the house?" he asked, a stern look upon his face.

"We sure did!" exclaimed Charmy, "Sorry we took so long! Vector had to run into the store for something before we went to the house!"  
>"For what, exactly?" asked Espio, as he crossed his arms.<p>

"Well, we couldn't just place the device in the house," explained Vector, "So I needed to buy something to make sure it was hidden."

Shadow gave a suspicious look, but dropped the subject completely. Even though he wanted to know where he had hidden the device, he was content, knowing that a device was even in the house at all.

"Can we be reassured the microphone will be in the room?" asked Omega, "There will be no point in having it in the house if it's not in Cream's bedroom."

"Don't worry, guys," said Vector as he winked at them, "The device will be in the room and we'll be able to hear everything that they say and do without any interference. Trust me."

With that, Shadow walked over to the other black box on the couch, the place where they'd hear what was going on in the house. He brought it over to the main desk, pushed a pile of papers over to make room, and placed it in the center. Then, he turned on the listening box and turned the volume dial to its maximum level.

When he turned it on, he heard the sounds of walking and someone humming a tune. The voice sounded like Cream's and the reception seemed to be very clear.

"Sounds like Cream's getting things ready for their slumber party," said Espio, as he began picking out the sounds. It sounded like she was changing her clothing from her casuals into her pajamas.

Shadow sat back in the chair he was in, crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "How long do we have until Amy arrives?" he asked.

"We have half an hour," said Espio, "Relax, Shadow, for patience is a virtue."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to go in for a nap, but the way he was sitting was too uncomfortable for that. He remained conscious enough to hear what was going on. After a moment, there was a moment of silence coming from the room.

"What's happening now?" asked Shadow, not opening his eyes.

"It seems Cream has left the bedroom and headed downstairs," said Espio, "My guess is that she's getting ready to eat dinner or something."

"Well, Vanilla was cooking dinner when we got there," said Charmy, "She invited us to stay, but we didn't; bummer really."

"Well, nothing to do but wait until they come back upstairs and talk," said Shadow, as he went from the chair to the couch, "Wake me up when they come back. I'm going in for a quick nap."

With that, Shadow lied on his back, his arms resting behind his head like a pillow, and closed his eyes. While he slept, he tried keeping his mind on the device, hoping to hear something of value.

* * *

><p><span>Time: 6:35<span>

"Shadow, wake up! They've entered the bedroom!" said Espio, as he shook Shadow awake. He opened his eyes, stretched for a second, then got up and sat in the seat he was in before.

"What took them so long?" Shadow asked, looking at the time, "It's been an hour! What were they doing this whole time?"

"They must have been eating dinner," said Espio, "Now that the meal's done, they've entered the bedroom."

They heard the sounds of Cream and Amy walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind them. They were giggling about something, as they made their way over to bed, where the reception appeared to be the most clear.

_"Thank you for coming over, Amy," _they heard Cream say, _"I really appreciate it! We're going to have so much fun!"_

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed, "Come on, get to the part about Sonic already!"

"Patience," Espio repeated, "Have a little patience."

"Patience is a virtue I don't have the time for," Shadow said, as he crossed his arms.

After a while, they began hearing Cream and Amy walking about the diner. They heard them talk about the almost-kiss that Sonic and Amy had. Shadow had to laugh, for he knew he was the reason it was an "almost-kiss." Next, they began talking about what their plans were for the rest of the evening, a few movies, dessert and then bed. After a few moments, Cream asked a question that Shadow had to cringe over.

_"Amy, can I ask you something?"_ she had asked, _"What's it like to be in love with Mr. Sonic? I mean, why did you choose him over everyone else?"_

"This is not what I wanted to hear," said Shadow, "When are they going to say something of use?"

No one answered, as the five of them listened to Amy's answer. She began talking about how she felt about Sonic and why she was so in love with him. She explained how no one she knew did half the things he did.

"Hmph," said Shadow, "What's so special about a hedgehog that runs around in circles all day and night? Nothing, that's what!"

Next, Amy began telling her how every time she sees him, her whole world stops and ho nothing else matters but him. Shadow squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. It was painful to hear why she had so many feelings for him, yet he had no feelings for her.

After that, she told Cream how she felt every time Sonic ran away from her. She told that she, sometimes, considered not even liking him because of his lack of care for her.

"You should follow up on those feelings, Amy," Shadow responded, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "You'd feel so much better if you just forgot him and moved on. There are other fish in the sea."

Soon, while Amy was continuing with her "why I love Sonic" speech, Shadow stood up and groaned in frustration.

"Damn it!" he shouted, as he stomped his foot on the hardwood floor, "I've been listening to this 'romantic nonsense' for long enough! A whole long speech and not a thing I can use to my advantage! My patience had run out! I should have known this was such a waste of my time!"

Suddenly, just as Shadow leaned in to turn of the listening box, he froze mid-way at something Amy had said.


	39. Chapter 39: The Sleepover

Time: 5:30

Cream walked through the front door of her house with a smile on her face. When she entered, she saw her mom, Vanilla, in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hi mom!" she exclaimed, as she gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, sweetie," said Vanilla, returning the gesture, "How was your day?"

"Okay," said Cream, "By the way, I invited Amy over for a sleepover! Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, dear," she said, smiling, "Why don't you get changed? Dinner will be ready soon."

As Cream walked off, Vanilla called out, "Also, Vector and Charmy were here earlier. They left you a present in your room."

"Okay!" said Cream, as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. When she got there, she was greeted by Cheese.

"Hi, Cheese," she said, giving him a big hug, "Mom said there was a present up here for me."

"Chao, Chao," said Cheese, as he flew over to the bed. There, along the line of her neatly placed stuffed animals, was a chao doll, looking almost like Cheese without the bow-tie on.

"Aww, it's so cute!" she said, as she picked it up. She gave it a little hug and placed it back on the bed where it was.

Then, she began changing into her pajamas, humming a small tune to herself as she did so. When she was done, she and Cheese left the room and headed downstairs. When they got there, Vanilla had already had the table set for dinner.

Before Cream could help her with the fixings, there was a knock on the door. She walked over the door and opened it to see Amy standing there with a small duffle bag in her arms.

"Amy, you're early," said Cream, as she smiled, "We were just about ready to have dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure," said Amy, "just let me put my things down and get ready."

Amy walked into the house and made her way to the restroom, where she changed and washed up. When she was already, she came downstairs and joined Cream and Vanilla at the dining room table for supper.

* * *

><p><span>Time: 6:25<span>

When supper was over, Cream and Amy helped Vanilla clean off the table and wash the dishes. After they were finished, Cream and Amy asked to help Vanilla in making dessert.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs while I make the dessert?" she said, "It's going to be a while, so why not have some fun while you wait?"

"Okay," they said in unison, as they began to make their way to Cream's room.

As they walked up the stairs, Cream couldn't help but ask, "So, Amy, are you going to tell me what you and Mr. Sonic talked about?"

"Maybe I will," said Amy, teasingly, "and maybe I won't." Cream couldn't help but giggle a little at the way Amy said the words. Amy giggled as well as they entered Cream's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

They sat on the bed together, Cheese hovering over them like a miniature airplane in flight. Amy spotted the new toy on Cream's bed and held it, adoring how cute it looked.

"Thank you for coming over, Amy," Cream said with a smile, "I really appreciate it! We're going to have so much fun!"

"I know," Amy said, as she let out a deep sigh. Cream noticed that she had a saddened look on her face. She began to wonder what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," said Amy, "It's just that…I wish Sonic had kissed me earlier, in the diner. We were so close to actually doing it for the first time. I just wish it was real, not just an 'almost-kiss.'"

"I'm sure you and Mr. Sonic will kiss someday," said Cream, reassuringly, "You just have to have a little faith." Amy smiled weakly at her. She knew she was right, but she still wished it would have happened.

"So," said Amy, trying to change the subject, "What's on the agenda tonight?"

"Well," said Cream, taking the hint, "I was thinking we can watch a movie or something before dessert. Then, after dessert, maybe we can watch something else before bed. To be honest, I didn't really plan anything special for tonight."

"That's okay," Amy said, holding the stuffed chao doll, "It's fine, as long as we have fun, right?"

Cream could detect that Amy was still upset about the whole diner incident. She wanted Amy to be happy, not depressed. So, Cream thought of a way to bring a smile to Amy's face.

"Amy, can I ask you something?" she asked, playfully, "What's it like to be in love with Mr. Sonic? I mean, why did you choose him over everyone else?"

A smile flew across Amy's face at the sound of that. "Sonic, where do I begin?" she asked, as she lied back on the bed.

"He's so heroic and brave, almost like he's invincible. He saves the world for a living, going from one adventure to the next, always with that cute smile on his face," said Amy, as she closed her eyes softly, "No one else I know does that. No one else saves the day one minute and goes looking for danger the next! He's so dreamy the way he runs so fast."

Cream giggled as Amy continued. "Every time I see him, whether it's on the street or during some adventure, it feels like the whole world just stops. Nothing seems to move, nothing seems to matter, except him," Amy said, "Even though I can never catch him, he's just so beautiful and sweet, like a rare, beautiful flower, just waiting for me to take him."

She sat up and continued, "I know he's a busy guy at times, but he always seems to run away from me whenever he sees me. I don't like it, personally. It makes me wonder why I even started liking him in the first place. There are times when he runs away that makes me even consider loving someone else."

She let out a deep sigh, "But when I see his picture on the front page of the newspaper, or on the news on the television, I remind myself that he's so busy with world saving that he's only running away to save the world. I really think he loves me, but he's just too shy to admit it. I wish he would tell me that he loves me, just once. That's all I ask for."

It was at that moment Amy closed her eyes and began picturing the image of the two of them, walking along the shores of Emerald Coast. She pictured him kissing her, as the sun began to set behind them. She envisioned him telling her that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever.

"Oh, Sonic," she said, still caught in her sweet vision, "I can't wait until tomorrow."

No sooner did the words leave her lips that Cream turned to her and asked, "What do you mean 'tomorrow?'"

Amy clamped her mouth with both her hands, her heart racing like crazy. "Nothing," she said through her hands, "I didn't mean anything."

Cream gave a suspicious, yet playful look. "Amy, what's happening tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Amy shrieked in worry, "I didn't say anything about tomorrow! What are you talking about?" She tried desperately to pretend like she didn't say the words, but Cream didn't buy it.

"Come on, Amy," she begged, "You can tell me! I won't tell a soul, I promise!"

Defeated, Amy hung her head and sighed. "Well, after Shadow left Sonic, he and I got to talking and…well…he asked to see me again. He wanted to see me tomorrow at Emerald Coast at 6. He made me promise not to tell anyone, only because he wanted it to be just the two of us."

_Bingo!_ Cream thought, as a smile came across her face. "Don't worry, Amy," she said, "I won't tell a soul. I promise your secret is safe with me!"

"Thanks, Cream," she said, as she threw her arms around her in a hug. When she released her, she asked, "Now, what's on the prime-time lineup, tonight?"

* * *

><p>Shadow clicked off the box, an evil grin across his face. It was all the information he needed to commence a plan he had begun to brew up.<p>

"So," he said, looking like he was talking to himself rather than to the others, "Sonic and Amy are meeting at Emerald Coast tomorrow. Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?"

"What's on your mind, Shadow?" asked Omega, "Are you going to barge in on their date like earlier today?"

Shadow smiled and began walking to the door. "Not exactly," he said, "We're going to try a new strategy, a little something I've begun to conjure up, now that I know what to expect. For now, let's just sleep on it."

"What are you thinking?" asked Espio, a confused, yet worried, look on his face.

"You'll see," said Shadow, as he walked out into the night, "Come tomorrow, it'll be the last time Amy ever refers to Sonic as her 'true love.'"

With that, Shadow walked out into the night, leaving questions unanswered and methods unexplained.


	40. Chapter 40: Final Verdict

**Part 4: The Third Day**

Sonic found himself walking along the shore lines of Emerald Coast. It was about six, the exact time he had asked Amy to meet him. The sun was hovering nearly above the water, causing the reflections to glisten on the water. The sky was a mixture of orange, yellow and red, the type of colors one would see at sunset. The waves calmly splashed on the shore, causing the sand underneath it to appear darker than the sand Sonic was walking on. Although Sonic didn't really care for water of any kind, he was willing to make an exception on this day; for Amy, he was willing to do just about anything. He walked a little further along the shore until he spotted her. When he saw her, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Amy was standing a few yards away from him at this point. She was overlooking the sunset, her hands cupped on top of each other and dangling in the front of her body. She was wearing a long, white dress that flew in the cool breeze that rolled by. In short, Sonic would almost call her an angel, except she didn't have white wings on her back or a solid gold halo over her head.

When he walked up to her, she turned her whole body to face him, a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

"Hello, Amy," said Sonic, as stopped walking right in front of her.

"Hi, Sonic," she responded, her voice having a velvety tone to it. Sonic smiled, as he gazed into her green eyes; the sun reflecting of them made them sparkle like diamonds.

"So," she asked, playfully, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sonic sighed a romantic sigh to her as he said, "I wanted to talk to you about us."

"What about us?" she asked, still smiling at him.

"Well, I've been thinking long and hard about this," he said, "But I came to a decision. Amy Rose, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need you, just as much as you need me."

"Really?" asked Amy, her face lighting up, "Do you really mean it, Sonic?"

"Yes, Amy," he said, holding her hands in his, "I...I love y-"

Sonic stopped in midsentence when her heard a loud _bang_ and felt a sharp pain overflow the left side of his body. He became limp, falling to his knees and practically taking Amy down with him.

"SONIC!" she shouted in horror, as he fell on his back in front of her. He had his hands gripping the side of his body where the pain was coming from. When he looked at the spot, they were both horrified at what they saw.

Sonic's white gloves were saturated with red blood. It was oozing off his hands and running down his stomach and onto the sand. On his side, he saw a tiny hole, no bigger than an inch in diameter, where the blood was streaming out of. He closed his hands tightly on the hole, trying to stop the bleeding, to no avail.

"Sonic, oh my God, you've been shot!" Amy exclaimed, pressing her hands over her mouth in horror.

"It's okay, Ames. I'm okay," he said weakly. He tried to get up, but the pain prevented him from standing on his two feet.

"Sonic, you can't move! It'll only make it worse," screamed Amy, as tears ran down her cheeks, "Just stay put! I'm going to call an ambulance. Just stay with me Sonic, please!"

"Amy, don't!" he shouted. But it was too late. Amy had already begun running back to the city, not even hearing his calls. He knew he was fine. He had to get up; he had to show her he was going to be alright.

Painfully, he began struggling to get to his feet. He managed to get onto one of his knees with no difficulty, but he couldn't stop there. He struggled to get to his feet as fast as he could so he could reach Amy before she could make the call. He kept his hands firmly on the wound, for it was still leaking blood.

Then, just as he managed to get to his feet, a hand came out of nowhere, holding a silver object, and rammed his face with full force. He fell backwards, landing on his back again. While one hand pressed on the wound, the other squeezed his nose. Blood gushed out of his nose, giving Sonic the idea that it was broken. As he tried to recuperate his strength to get up, he felt a foot pressing hard on his chest.

Sonic struggled, as he opened his eyes to see a black and red hedgehog standing over him with a Desert Eagle in his hands. He smiled at him; watching his struggle for survival seemed to be amusing.

"Shadow?" asked Sonic, which came out like a whisper.

"Hello, Sonic," he said, his voice sounding as cold as ice, "What's the matter, having a little trouble standing on your own two feet?"

He pressed his foot harder on his chest, causing the pain in his side to worsen even more. He moaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. All the while, Shadow's cold smile glared at him.

"Why..." Sonic whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

Shadow didn't answer his question. All he did was point the barrel of his nickel-plated pistol to Sonic's head.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked sourly, "Don't worry; I'll take good care of your girlfriend."

"You monster," he said, "If you lay one finger on her..."

"Game over, faker," he interrupted, as he pulled the trigger of the gun, causing Sonic to hear a loud bang and see nothing but black.

Sonic jumped up from his sleep, practically to his feet, in fear and worry. He was still sleeping in the park, under the oak tree where he was yesterday. It was morning now, and the park fumed of the sweet aroma of the flowers in bloom and the morning dew beginning to form on the leaves and grass.

"A dream," he said, trying to calm down, "Another dream, that's all it was."

Sonic sighed, as he rested his head in his hands. He didn't understand why he was having all these dreams. Normally, these types of things never occurred to him. He concluded that it was the whole fiasco with Amy and Shadow that were causing all these nightmares to rise from his subconscious.

"What does it all mean?" he asked aloud, "Why do all these dreams keep coming back? Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? Is being in love with Amy so dangerous that it'll bring nothing but pain and torment?"

He got to his feet and began walking over to the lake, watching the water glisten from the sun overhead. He sat next to the edge, took his shoes off and placed his feet in the water. He didn't care much for it, but it certainly was soothing to have the cool water flowing between his toes.

"There is only one logical explanation for all this," he said, as he swished his feet around, creating ripples, "This only means that me loving Amy is only going to bring pain, heartbreak, and…death?"

He questioned the last word he said with great difficulty. He wasn't sure if any real harm could come out of this, but he wasn't willing to take that chance. Not with himself, but definitely not with Amy.

"I love you, Amy, I really do, with all my heart and soul," he said, whispering the words as he spoke, "But I will not risk your life. I will not put you in any harm. I'm so sorry, but it's because I love that it has to be this way."

He sighed and hung his head in guilt and shame. "It's because I love that we can never be together. Shadow was right, she doesn't deserve me. I'm not strong enough to protect her. She deserves better, she deserves...Shadow. My decision...is final."


	41. Chapter 41: Disbandment

Shadow and Omega were walking down the busy streets of Station Square. It was early now, around 9:00 in the morning. Omega, trailing behind Shadow by a few paces, was very concerned of Shadow. Aside from the attitude he had this morning, he was mostly concerned about his appearance.

His quills were all puffed out and scrawny-looking, like he had been rolling around on the floor for hours. The circles under his eyes were dark and heavy; much darker than the last time Omega had seen them. It looked as if he hadn't slept for days rather than hours. Shadow walked with a limp, similar to that of someone who had just been beaten up and was forced to walk afterwards. In short, Shadow looked terrible.

"What happened to you, last night?" asked Omega, concern in his robotic voice, "You look like you didn't get much sleep at all."

"That's because I didn't," said Shadow, irritation echoing in his tone, "I was up the majority of the night."

"Why were you up? What were you doing?" Omega questioned. As he asked, it was obvious he was getting on Shadow's nerves. However, when he spoke, his voice was as calm and content as ever.

"I was thinking about what we overheard at that sleepover last night," said Shadow, yawning in between, "All those words and all the actions and events I have witnessed in the last few days have really been festering on my cerebellum for quite some time. But what was said last night made me realize something."

He stopped walking and sat on a bus stop bench, quite similar to the one he and Sonic sat on yesterday, but at a different location. When he sat, Omega walked over to his side.

"May I ask what you realized?" asked Omega, still sounding concerned.

"It's plain and obvious what I have to do now," said Shadow, "However, there are going to be sacrifices that have to be made."

"What is it that you must do?" asked Omega. It was clear to him that Shadow had no real intentions of telling him, but he tried anyway.

"All in due time," said Shadow, yawning again, "All in due time."

Before Shadow could get up, Omega stopped him by standing in front of him.

"Shadow, you're really starting to concern me about all this," he said, making sure he was paying attention to him, "You're beating yourself into the ground, losing sleep, and doing things that could get you in serious trouble, all for this girl!"

"She's not just 'some girl' to me, Omega," he said, getting defensive, "I hate to burst your bubble, but I love her, more than I really should."

"That's not a really good excuse for doing what you're doing," reprimanded Omega, "Many people fall in love with others, and yet they don't do half the things you're doing."

"I know, I know," said Shadow, crossing his arms in disgust, "But not many people are in the same situation that I'm in. I love her more than anything, way more than that faker claims he does, and today, I'm going to prove it to her, once and for all."

Omega didn't say anything. He waited for Shadow to say something about his "plan," but he didn't speak of it afterwards. He just sat there, staring at the pavement, waiting for Omega to move out of the way so he could get up.

Frustrated in waiting, Omega moved over and asked, "Are you going to tell me what you're plan is, or do I have to beg?"

Shadow chuckled, for the thought of Omega, on his knees and begging for him to tell what his strategy was, crossed his mind. However, he decided not to make him beg, though he thought it would be funny as anything.

"Like I said, Omega," said Shadow, as he stood to his feet, "All in due time. The new strategy is a three-part plan, all leading up to Amy learning the truth."

"Okay, at least we're getting somewhere," said Omega, still a little annoyed that Shadow was still beating around the bush, "So, what's part one of this plan?"

"You'll see," he said, as he began walking down the road again, "But first, we need to pay the Chaotix another visit."

"Do you have any rings on you?" Omega asked, "They won't perform any services without payment, remember?"

Not looking at him, he kept walking and said, "It won't be necessary, not this time."

They continued walking down the busy streets, not making any conversation or eye contact along the way. They walked in silence until they had reached the Chaotix Detective Agency at the docks. When they got there, Shadow knocked on the front door a few times until Charmy opened the door, looking rather tired and sleepy.

"Hey Shadow," said Charmy, as he yawned a wide-mouthed yawn, "What brings you here so early?"

"I need to talk to you guys right now," said Shadow, straightening his posture now, "It's very important and very urgent that we meet."

Charmy flew into the house, leaving the door open so that Shadow and Omega could enter, and went through the door opposite the desk, into the living quarters. Shadow sat on the couch, lounging back a little, and rested his eyes for a moment. He was exhausted, but he knew his loss of sleep was just a minor setback. He had more important fish to fry now, so he felt that sleep was something that could wait a while. He was on a mission now, and he couldn't rest until today, the final day of the challenge was over.

After a while, the living quarters door opened and Espio, Charmy and Vector walked into the office, all three looking almost as tired as Shadow.

Espio shook his head, waking himself up and asked, "Okay, Shadow, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Shadow stood up and walked to the desk, making sure he was in earshot of all four of them. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Well, last night, I was thinking long and hard about what Amy and Cream were talking about, and I came to a decision," said Shadow, "Amy needs to know the truth about my feelings for her. She needs to know that chasing Sonic is like chasing her own tail. I need to make her see that there are other people in the world that deserve a chance to be with her, namely me."

"Very well, Shadow," said Espio, "So what do you have in mind that involves us? Where do we fit into this equation and what's in it for us?"

Shadow sighed again, "The reason I called this meeting is to inform you that my connections with you guys are no longer necessary, but above all, no longer safe."

All four of them were taken aback. "What do you mean by that?" asked Vector, "How is your connection with us no longer safe?"

"Tails had found the listening device, yes?" he asked, as the Chaotix nodded their heads to him. "Ergo, it's only a matter of time before they find out it was yours. Once that happens, Cream's going to flip and all hell's going to break loose."

"So, what you're saying is that you're relieving us of your command, right?" asked Espio, feeling a little let down that they were losing a client. Shadow nodded his head to them, his face still firm and collected.

"What about me?" asked Omega, "Are you saying that your connections with me are no longer safe or necessary?"

"Yes," said Shadow, "It has nothing to do with safety, though. When this whole thing started, I brought you into this because it was your fault I got into this mess in the first place. However, that's no longer the case. What I have planned now is something that I must do alone. Therefore, I must relieve you guys of your duties."

"Very well, Shadow," said Espio, "But that leads into out next question: What is your plan for getting Amy to love you instead of Sonic."

"You'll see," he said, smiling his evil smile again, "I swore I'd make Amy love me and that's what I'm going to do. By the end of today, she'll see the true side of her so-called hero, leaving her no choice but to choose me."

As he made his way to the door, he opened it, turned back to them and said, "It's been a pleasure guys, but if you'll excuse me, I have a date to catch."  
>With that, he activated his rocket skates and raced down the road, making a direct course to Amy's house.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42: Discoveries

"Cream, wake up, sleepyhead," said Amy, as she shook her best friend awake, "It's time to get up!"

Amy and Cream were in Cream's bedroom, where they had spent the majority of their sleepover. Amy had slept on the floor in a sleeping bag that she had brought with her in her duffle bag, while Cream slept in her bed. Now that it was morning, Amy had woken up first and began to shake Cream awake.

Reluctantly, Cream opened her eyes to see Amy standing over her with a smile on her face while Cheese hovered over Amy.

"What time is it?" she asked, still a little sleepy.

"It's 9:30, silly," Amy said, "Come on, Cream, your mom's making breakfast!"

"Alright," said Cream, "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

Amy and Cheese walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar as they left. Cream didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to waste the day in bed, especially knowing that this was the last day of the challenge. Knowing Shadow, he was planning something, but the question was what.

Cream stretched her legs, knocking over a few of her toys off the end of the bed. When she got up, she began picking up the stuffed animals that were there. However, she froze in mid-step when she spotted something on the ground.

On the floor, underneath the new stuffed chao that she was just given was a little black dot, the same dot that Knuckles had pulled off the back of her shirt the other day. She picked it up and began to overlook it, perplexity in her eyes.

"Didn't Mr. Knuckles take this off me yesterday?" she asked aloud, "Why is it here, and where did it come from?"

She took the black dot and put it on her dresser and went downstairs to accompany Amy and her mother for breakfast.

Vanilla and Amy were making French toast together when Cream arrived. They worked busily as Cream began setting the table for the three of them. When they were finished making the food, the telephone began to ring. Vanilla left Amy to the cooking while she attended to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked politely, "Yes, she's right here. Hold on a second."

Vanilla walked over to Cream and handed her the phone. "It's for you, sweetheart," she said, as she gave the phone to her.

Cream took the phone into the living room before she spoke. "Hello?" she asked politely.

"Hey Cream, it's me, Tails," said Tails on the other line, "Do you have a minute? There's something Knuckles and I need to talk to you about."

"Well, not at this very moment," she explained, "Can it wait until later, like in half an hour or so?"

"It can, Cream, but it's urgent that you come to my workshop immediately," said Tails, his voice sounding urgent, "We need to talk ASAP!"

"Alright, Miles," said Cream, "I'll be over as soon as breakfast is done." With that, she hung up the phone and returned back to Amy and Vanilla.

"Who was it?" asked Amy, with a smile.

"It was Miles," said Cream, "He wanted to see me, but I told him to wait until after breakfast."

With that, Vanilla, Cream and Amy sat at the table and enjoyed their breakfast together. When they were finished, Amy packed her things and bid them farewell. When Amy was gone, Cream showered and got ready to see Tails at his workshop. Before she left, she took the black dot that she had found and decided to bring it with her, hoping Tails would know what it was.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Cream had gotten off the train in the Mystic Ruin and began heading towards Tail's workshop. When she was just up the road, she spotted Tails and Knuckles were already sitting on the front porch, waiting for her.<p>

"Hey guys," she said, "What's up? What did you need to talk to me about?"

Tails stood up and said, "Cream, we found out how Shadow was able to interfere with Sonic and Amy's date yesterday."

"Really?" asked Cream, "How did he do it? What did he use to find out?"

"Well, Cream," said Knuckles, as he scratched the back of his head, "He used _you_ as his way of finding out."

"What?" she asked in shock, "What do you mean _me_? How on Earth did he use _me_ to interfere with their date?"

Without saying anything else, Tails pulled out the tiny black dot that was on the back of Cream's shirt and said, "This is what he used. This is how he found out."

Cream raised an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly is that thing?"

"Well, yesterday, when Knuckled pulled it off of you, I looked it over and began to wonder the same exact thing," explained Tails, "It was way too big to be some speck of dirt, so I decided to bring it to my workshop. I spent the majority of the night looking it over and running various kinds of tests on it."

"What kind of tests?" asked Cream, as she fumbled the black dot that she had in her pocket. She wanted to tell them she had found one in her bedroom this morning, but she wanted to know what it was first, before telling them about hers.

"Short wave tests, frequency tests, sound tests and other various kinds of tests like that," said Tails, "When I looked at it in the microscope, I saw that this little dot was actually all metal with a covering over it. The entire test proved one thing: this dot is actually a microphone; a shortwave transmitter that is capable of sending a signal from here all the way to the furthest end of the city. It has quite a powerful punch for a tiny device."

"A micro-sized microphone?" asked Cream, her eyes widening in horror.

"Yes, a micro-microphone," said Tails, chuckling at the way it sounded, "This type of technology hasn't even been approved by the government yet. Whoever planted this device had to have a lot of money to be able to pay for it."

Cream was frozen in horror. It all made sense: someone had planted a microphone on her shirt and was able to hear everything she had said and planned. However, this wasn't the reason she was frozen. She was stagnant because she had found a similar device in her room.

"Guys," she said, her voice sounding weary and shaky, "We have a major situation on our hands now."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails, "What kind of situation?"

Without answering, she pulled out the other device out of her pocket and showed it to them. Tails and Knuckles exchanged shocked glances at one another and then glanced back at Cream.

"Where did you get this?" asked Knuckles, as he took the device in his hand.

"I found it in my room," said Cream, her heart racing like mad, "It was underneath a stuffed chao that I was given last night."

"Did Shadow give it to you?" asked Tails, his eyes widening even more than they already were.

"No, it was Vector and Charmy who gave it to me," she said, "My mom said they came by last night and gave it to me as a present. Then, this morning, I found it on my floor, underneath where the toy fell on the floor!"

"Vector and Charmy gave it to you?" asked Knuckles.

"So the Chaotix are in on this too," determined Tails, "I should have known. Shadow must have paid them to put these devices in place."

"That's not the worst part," said Cream, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes, "Amy and I were talking about Mr. Sonic last night. She told me something that no one was supposed to know, that she and Mr. Sonic were meeting at Emerald Coast tonight! Now that I found this, Shadow knows about that meeting. Which only means one thing: he's going to try and interfere with their date again!"

"I have a feeling it's much worse than that," said Knuckles, "Knowing Shadow, he's not going to wait until tonight to interfere. He's going to do something much worse, way before their date tonight!"

"That only means we can do one thing," said Cream, "We need to find Mr. Sonic and talk to him again. The sake of their relationship depends on his decision, so we have to convince him to admit his feelings now, before it's too late."

With that, the three of them made their way to the city to talk to Sonic, praying to themselves they convince him to admit his feelings to Amy.


	43. Chapter 43: Competition

Amy walked from Cream's house to her house in a timely manner. She carried her pink and red duffle bag over her shoulder as she walked. When she was on the familiar dirt road that led to her house, she began to slow her walking. As she did so, the thoughts of the events that happened last night began floating in her head.

"Oh, Sonic, I am so sorry," she said aloud, as she sighed apologetically, "I didn't mean to tell Cream about our plans. It just sort of slipped out."

She had stopped walking for a moment, putting her duffle bag on the ground and sitting on it like a chair. Amy felt really bad about spilling the beans to Cream. She had promised Sonic that she wouldn't tell anybody.

"I just hope Cream remains true to her word and keeps it a secret," she said, as she got up again, "I don't want Sonic to think that he can't trust me. I'm so close to being his girlfriend, I can feel it! I don't want to ruin it now, not when I'm this close."  
>The thoughts of her and Sonic, walking hand-in-hand down the coast, began flooding her thoughts, causing her to smile at herself. She felt the blood in her cheeks and began to skip down the road to her house.<p>

Unfortunately, all her thoughts and happy feelings were abruptly stopped when she opened her eyes and saw Shadow sitting on the front steps of her porch. There was a stern look upon his face and a feeling of impatience in his bodily positioning. By the way he was sitting, his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the pavement, it indicated to Amy that he had been waiting there for quite some time.

When he saw her coming, he sprang to his feet, the stern look dissolving into a look of hope as she approached. However, Amy's feelings weren't mutual to his. Her hands balled into fists as she walked nearer and nearer. She began to recollect what he had done yesterday, the interference with her date…and with her first kiss from Sonic.

"Hey, Amy," said Shadow, as he forced a weary smile, "What's going on? You weren't home, so I decided to wait for you and..."

"Get out of my way, Shadow," said Amy, as she pushed him aside in a similar way that he pushed Tails. Shadow was slightly confused at why Amy was angry, but he couldn't let that interfere with what he was here for.

"What's wrong, Ames?" he asked, "You seem mad about something?"

"DON'T CALL ME AMES!" she shouted, trying to avoid the acid in her mouth, "I told you, that's Sonic's nickname for me, not yours!"

"Calm down, Amy," said Shadow, as he forced a look of concern, "Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you."  
>"You of all people should know why I'm angry," she said, twisting her key in the lock and unlocking the door. She entered her house and nearly slammed it closed in Shadow's face. Fortunately for him, he was able to catch the door before it had closed all the way.<p>

"Let's just say, for the sake of argument, that I don't know why you're angry," said Shadow, as he entered her house, "Would you tell me what I did?"

Amy slammed her duffle bag on the floor by the stairs and stormed her way into the kitchen, not answering Shadow. As she walked into the other room, Shadow followed close behind, still questioning about what was wrong.

"Can you please answer me?" pressed Shadow, as he leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen. Amy continued to ignore him while she prepared herself a cup of tea. Shadow watched her going back and forth, getting the necessary items to make a cup of tea.

Finally, Amy mumbled, "You broke the rules, Shadow."

"What do you mean 'broke the rules?'" he asked, crossing his arms at her.

"We had an agreement the other night, remember?" she asked, eyeing him with flames in her eyes, "You weren't to touch me, weren't to tell anyone and weren't supposed to beg me to do it again! Those were the rules and you broke two of them!"

Shadow let out a chuckle and said, "That's not the real reason why you're angry at me, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "It's the only reason I'm angry with you. You made me look like a fool, especially in front of Sonic!"

"Be serious, Amy, and tell me the real reason you're angry," said Shadow, not convinced in the slightest about her reasoning. Amy let out a deep sigh and hung her head. She knew the real reason why she was angry, but she couldn't tell him, mainly because it would hurt his feelings. Although she really wanted to hurt his feelings, her good graces told her it was wrong to hurt people, even hurtful people like Shadow.

"I'd tell you, Shadow," she explained, guilt in her voice, "But it'll hurt your feelings if I did, though a part of me thinks you deserve it."

Shadow chagrinned and said, "Amy, let's get something straight: There is nothing you can say or do that could possibly hurt my feelings. So, cut the act and just tell me why you're angry."

Amy hung her head, let out a deep sigh and said, "Well, the real reason I'm mad at you is because you interfered with my date with Sonic."

"You're serious?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow, "You seriously think it was a date? When I spoke to Sonic, he told me it wasn't. I think you're getting upset for the wrong reasons, Amy."

"It was a date, Shadow! He told me it was when you left," said Amy, "He would have kissed me and told me he loved me if you didn't come along and ruin what would have been the best moment in my life."

"Can I ask you something?" Shadow asked, as he walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs at the table, "Why Sonic?"

Amy crossed her arms and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you choose to stick with Sonic?" he asked, "There are many other people in this city that you could be with, but you continue to waste your time with that freak."

"It's none of your business," she snapped back, "Why do you even care, Shadow?"

Shadow let out a deep sigh and said, "Remember, a few days ago, when I sent you that 'secret admirer' letter?"

"What about it?" she snapped.

"I told you that I really meant what I wrote in that letter," Shadow explained, "I love you, Amy, and I feel you should open your eyes and accept the fact that Sonic is never going to love you or even try to be with you."

"You're wrong," Amy said, her hands balling into fists, "He does love me, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have saved me all those times. Sure, he doesn't openly admit he loves me, but it doesn't matter. It's still a sign of love to me!"

"You're so naïve, Amy," said Shadow, "Why can't you accept that…"

"NO!" shouted Amy, "I love Sonic and that's final. I'm not saying I don't like you, Shadow. You are a great guy and great friend, when you're not being a jerk."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"But you're just not my type, Shadow," she said, a tinge of sorrow in her voice, "I just don't love you the way I love Sonic. I don't mean to hurt you, but I just don't see us ever being together. There is no competition. He's the one I love."

Shadow stood up and began walking out of the kitchen. When he got to the front door, Amy stopped him by calling his name.

"Shadow," she said, sounding a bit upset, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I just need you to see the truth."

"No, Amy," said Shadow, his eyebrows furrowed, "I need _you_ to see the truth. I love you, more than Sonic ever will. He doesn't love you, not as much as you think he does. Try as you might, you're only going to get hurt with him."

"You're wrong," she said, crossing her arms, "He loves me, just as much as I love him."

"We'll see," he said, as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Then, he activated his rocket skates and began going down the dirt road towards the city.

"Very well, Amy," he said, as he skated towards the city, "You leave me no choice but to do what I must. It's time to eliminate the competition. You'll see just how much he doesn't love you, whether you want to or not."

He smiled and evil smile, as he continued to skate towards the city, knowing very well where Sonic was and what he must do to keep him away from her, forever.


	44. Chapter 44: Signs of Love

As the morning began to slowly dissolve into the afternoon, the park was beginning to become crowded with people. The weather was beautiful, as it was any other day. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in sight and the weather itself was moderate, not too hot, nor too cold. As the people began to enter the park to enjoy the beautiful day, Sonic was still sitting in the same place he was in when he woke up, under the shade of an oak tree by the lake.

He began tossing stones into the water, watching them skip a few times before sinking to the depths of the lake. As he picked up each stone, he always stopped before tossing it. He couldn't help but think his decision to be away from Amy wasn't the best option. However, he didn't have many options to begin with.

"What am I going to do?" he asked aloud, as he tossed the stone, "Thinking about it now, it seems really cruel and unfair to Amy to break her heart like that, but I don't want her to be harmed because of me."

He tapped his foot on the ground, trying to come up with answers. Life before, he was unsure of what to do. He found himself in that tug-of-war with himself, not sure whether to give in and confess or not tell her and keep her safe. It was a win-lose scenario, regardless of which way he went with it.

"Maybe I should try to clear my head from all this," Sonic determined, "If I can get my mind off of this, maybe I can come to a better decision."

With that, he got up and began walking down the walk/bike path. He walked until he reached the city. The cars zooming past as he approached them. He inhaled the morning air and smiled to himself.

"I'm not going to think about any of this," Sonic vowed to himself, "I'm going to get a chili dog, I'm going to enjoy it and then I'll think about what I'm going to do. Who knows, maybe I can forget about the whole thing and pretend like it never happened. Here's hoping."

Confident he was going to forget about the whole mess he was in, he walked into the busy streets and began walking down the sidewalks into the heart of the city. As he walked, he had a smile on his face and a stride that didn't make him seem out of place. As he walked, he let his mind wander free of anything that had to do with the events of the past few days.

As he turned the corner, he noticed there was a flower vender selling bouquets of different flowers to people. When he approached, the young man behind the booth spotted Sonic and called out to him.

"Hey, Sonic!" he shouted, as Sonic came to a complete stop, "You want to buy some flowers?"

"Um, no thanks," answered Sonic, with a smile, "I don't have any money on me today. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Not to worry," the vendor said, as he grabbed a bouquet from behind the booth, "Take some on me! It's the least I could do for all you've done for the city, Sonic."

Sonic smiled and was just about to take the bouquet, when he looked at the handful of pink roses he was holding. His heart raced and sweat began forming on the back of his neck.

"Thanks," he said nervously, "But I can't take them. I'm...um...allergic to them..."

Before the vendor could say anything, Sonic walked away, not fast, but enough to get himself out of earshot.

"It's okay, hedgehog," he said, as he turned onto Main Street, "It was just a coincidence, that's all. Let's just forget about it."

As he continued to walk, he managed to walk past two young girls, a blonde and a brunette, sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus. When he was near them, both of them spotted him and called out to him.

"Oh, my God!" the brunette shouted in that typical fan-girl manner, "Look, Stacey, its Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic stopped walking when they both got up from the bench and stood in front of him. Sonic smiled and blushed a little bit. Quite honestly, he wasn't really too fond of fan-girls, but he had managed to grow used to it, with him being famous and all.

"Wow, this is an honor indeed!" the blonde girl, named Stacey, said, "Can we have your autograph?"

"Well...um...sure, I guess," he said nervously, as he began blushing. Then, the brunette reached into her backpack that she had on and pulled out a picture of Sonic. Then, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue pen and handed it to him.

Sonic took the items from the girl and asked, "Alright, who am I making this out to?"

The brunette smiled and said, "Stacey and Amy!"  
>Sonic froze in a heartbeat. His heart was racing even faster than before. He began writing out the autograph, but when it came to the name "Amy" he froze, trying to get himself to write it on the picture.<p>

"A-M-Y," Amy said, spelling out the name for him. Sonic smiled, quickly wrote on the picture, handed it to them and jogged off, not saying another word. When the girls looked at the picture, they so excited about the idea that they got an autograph that they didn't notice the name "Amy" was actually just a bunch of scribbles.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked himself, as he jogged down the road, "Why is everywhere I go reminding me of Amy? This can't all be just a coincidence, it just can't be!"

Sonic slowed to a walk when he was several blocks away. He continued to walk down the road until he came to an embroidery store. He looked in the window as he walked past and froze once again.

In the window of the shop was a hand-woven rug, hung so everyone who passed could see it. The rug was pretty long and was woven using only blue and pink thread. The colors intertwined with each other, making the design look whole, beautiful and complete.

Sonic ran down the street, trying to avert his eyes from anything else that seemed to remind him of Amy. When he was even more blocks away, he stopped, leaning on a pole, trying to calm his rapid heart rate. When he was sure his heart was calm, be began walking down the road again.

"This can't be happening!" he asked aloud, as he turned the corner, "Something seems wrong with all this. It's almost like my subconscious is trying to tell me something."

Sonic took several deep breaths, as he began walking down a street that was filled with apartment buildings. They were pretty tall and pretty congested together. He smiled as he walked down the road, for he knew nothing down here would remind him of Amy.

As he walked on the sidewalk, he watched, as a couple began walking out of their apartment building, hand-in-hand. The moment Sonic saw them, his heart stopped once again and his body froze where he was.

The man, who was about middle-aged, was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black tie and black suit pants. His girl, who appeared to be his wife, was wearing a pink dress that went all the way down to her feet, barely showing the red dress shoes she wore.

"What is going on here?" he asked, as he began backing away, "Why is this happening? What does it all mean?"

Unable to bear the sight anymore, he found himself running down the street, going as fast as he could possible could go. He didn't stop this time, he didn't look around, nor did he stop to think. He just kept going until he came to a stop in the field he often went to. It was the same field where he was confronted with Cream, Tails and Knuckles, the same field where Tails had overheard him talking to himself. He stopped here, hoping to clear his head of everything.

"Is this some kind of sign?" he asked himself, as he sat in the middle of the field, overlooking the city skyline, "Is this someone trying to tell me that we're supposed to be together? Are we destined to be together? Are these signs of some kind, or messages?"

He looked to the sky and saw one little white cloud rolling past. He looked at it in shock, as it began to morph into something that looked like Amy's head. Unable to bear anymore, he lied flat on the grass, still staring at the one cloud. Then, he closed his eyes softly and began to smile, thinking of how each of the events seemed to have some kind of meaning.

"All these signs, all these subliminal messages," he said to himself, "Are they trying to tell me to confess to Amy? Are they telling me to follow my heart and not my logic? Are they signs of love?"

Before he could say or do anything else, his ear twitched in the involuntary manner that they always did, for he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching.


	45. Chapter 45: Manipulation

Sonic jumped to his feet the moment he heard the footsteps beginning to approach. He got into a defensive stance, his hands balled into fists and his body ready to attack. His eyes grew wide and his heart began to race as his visitor came to a stop in front of him.

"Well, well," said Sonic, as he smiled, "You came later than I anticipated, you know."

"Sorry for the delay then," said Shadow, as he smiled at him, "I didn't know I was expected."

Sonic calmed his stance, even though he was still on the defensive. "What do you want, Shadow?" he asked, as he sat on the grass an overlooked the city.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, faker," said Shadow, as he sat next to Sonic, "There is an important issue that we must talk about."

"Shadow, there's something I must tell you first," said Sonic, eyeing the black hedgehog, "Something that is equally important."

"Very well," said Shadow, as he let out a deep sigh, "You go first, then."

Sonic cleared his throat and said, "Shadow, I've been thinking long and hard about our last encounter and I came to a firm decision. I…I love Amy. Her safety is my number one concern and nothing would satisfy my needs than to see her happy."

"Okay," said Shadow, not sure of where Sonic was going with this.

"But, ever since yesterday, something has been telling me something," he said, as he let out a deep sigh, "It's been telling me that the only way Amy's going to be safe and happy at the same time is if I tell her my feelings about her. She needs to know the truth and she needs to understand that I will do anything for her."

"Alright," said Shadow, "But what are you really trying to say?"

Sonic let out another deep sigh. "What I'm saying is that Amy needs me, almost as much as I need her. I no longer think she'd be happier with you, not as much as she'd be happier with me. What I'm trying to say is that I love her and that I want to be with her, not you or anyone else."

Shadow nodded as if he knew what he was saying. His thoughts were racing in his head, all of them concluding with killing Sonic right then and there. However, he figured that killing him would be too quick and easy. Shadow wanted to have some fun and manipulate their relationship until they didn't want anything to do with each other.

"So, what you're saying is that I should stay away from her?" Shadow asked, as he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well," said Sonic, as he scratched the back of his head, "That's putting it a little harshly, but when you boil right down to it, I guess so. I'm not saying you can't be friends with her, Shadow. All I'm saying is that I love her and she deserves me, just like I deserve her."

"Oh really?" asked Shadow, as he lied back on the grass, his arms like a pillow behind his head, "And what, if I may, sparked this revelation?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic, as he sat up and looked at Shadow with suspicious eyes, "I figured this out on my own. Why do you ask?"

Sonic tried to play his poker face up as best as he could. He didn't want to tell Shadow about the constant nightmares and the subliminal images he had seen throughout the course of the day. He tried to play it up that he found out about this on his own.

"I ask because it doesn't seem like you to say such things, faker," said Shadow, as he closed his eyes softly, "You were always the one who seemed to run away from love rather than run head first into it, that's all."

"Well, I had a change of heart," said Sonic, as he smiled his confident grin, "Something just clicked and told me that we need to be together."

_Oh, I'll give you a 'click' that'll 'change your heart,' _thought Shadow. _It's called a 50 caliber bullet in your chest. What do you say about that?_

"Good for you, faker," said Shadow, as he sat up, "So, when can we expect the wedding?"

Sonic's heart began to race. "What do you mean by that, Shadow?"

"Well, since you feel this strongly about Amy, then I just figured you were ready to take a bigger step with her," said Shadow, as he smiled.

"Um...well...I...uh..." Sonic stammered, scratching the back of his head, "Well, I'm not that confident. Besides, I was thinking we were going to date for a while before I can determine that."

It was at that moment that it clicked into Sonic's head the reason why Shadow had asked that particular question. "You really think I'm going to ask Amy to marry me just because of a silly bet you made with Cream?"

Shadow shrugged, eyes still closed, "I just thought, with this new revelation or whatever, that you were ready to settle down with her. She had been you 'self-appointed girlfriend,' after all."

Sonic let out a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry, Shadow. I know how much you really loved Amy, but I think it's just better this way. I don't mean to rain down on your parade like this."

"No problem at all," said Shadow, refusing to open his eyes, "It is good you're finally going to tell her. After all, admitting your feelings about something is the first step in most recoveries and rehabilitations."

Sonic began to worry ten-fold. He looked at Shadow, lying there with his eyes closed, like he was going in for a nap. He had expected a more "aggressive" response and "deadly" reaction than this. Something was up and Sonic was beginning to worry about what that was. Shadow seemed too willing to let go for Sonic's comfort. He was up to something, but he needed to figure out what it was.

"So, with that all said and done," said Sonic, as he stood up, "What did you want to talk to me about, Shadow?"  
>It was at that moment that Shadow opened his eyes and the comforted expression on his face dissolved into an evil smile. He stood up and met Sonic's gaze, sending a chill down the base of his spine.<p>

"Well, there is an important matter that we must discuss, while we're on the topic of Amy and all," said Shadow, as he crossed his arms, "Something happened today that I really think you should be aware of."

"Oh really?" asked Sonic, not able to say it without a twinge of sarcasm in his voice, "And what about Amy did you need to talk to me about?"

Shadow smiled and said, "Well, the reason I ask all these questions is because, like I said, something happened that I didn't expect when I went over her house this morning."

"What happened?" Sonic asked, feeling a bit worried, "Is everything alright? Is Amy alright? What happened?"

"Relax, faker," said Shadow, "Nothing bad happened to her. In fact, something wonderful happened, something that I think you should know about."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and asked, "Alright, I'll bite. What happened this morning that I should know about?"

Shadow turned his whole body so that he was facing Sonic. Then, he let out a deep sigh and said, "Amy Rose has accepted my hand in marriage."

Sonic's eyes went wide and his heart dropped into his stomach, possibly even further than that. His heart was racing and everything began to become more and more distorted. It felt as if his whole world was now spinning, making him feel sick.

"No," said Sonic, still trying to compose himself, "No, that can't be true. Amy would never accept your hand in marriage, not now, not ever."

"Well, she did," said Shadow, his hands behind his back, "She told me she was tired of waiting for you to commit yourself to her, so she was willing to take me instead of you."

"You're lying," interrupted Sonic, "She did not such thing! You're lying!"

"I only wish I was," said Shadow, giving him a worried look, "But I'm not. She didn't even want to invite you to the wedding. What does that say about you?"

"It says that you're lying. She did no such thing, you liar!" Sonic shouted, "She'd never accept you, not when she had me!"

"I'm truly sorry, Sonic," said Shadow, "But there's nothing you can do about it now. You're just going to have to accept the fact that she moved on and no longer wants anything to do with you."

Tears began to pour from Sonic's eyes. He didn't want to believe him, but a part of him did believe him; a part of him told him that she had moved on and that she no longer wants anything to do with him.

Not saying another word, Sonic turned and began to run away, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks as he did. Shadow watched, as he ran as fast as he could, leaving a blue streak as he ran.

He chuckled to himself as he watched him run. "Excellent," he said, as he turned and began walking down the road, "He took that like I thought he would. Good thing he runaway, rather than run to Amy. That buys me enough time. Now, I have to make it look like she did accept my proposal. Then, I won't have to worry about Sonic and Amy being together ever again."


	46. Chapter 46: Slipping Up

Sonic ran from the field all the way to the heart of the city as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty fast. He didn't stop for anything or for anyone. He ran to escape the lies, not just from Shadow, but from himself. He ran to escape the pain in his heart; even though a part of him knew what Shadow had said was a lie. But the thing he mostly ran away from was fear, the fear that he might be losing Amy.

There had only been one time he had ever felt true fear and that was a few nights ago, when he had that very first dream of Amy. Now, Sonic felt that same feeling in his heart; a feeling he tried desperately to evade.

Sonic ran all the way to City Hall, by the base of the bronze statue that was there. When he reached it, he leaned on it, resting his head on his arm that rested on the side of the base. He clutched his chest and began to inhale rapidly, tears streaming down his face with no end.

"What's happening to me?" he asked through heavy breaths, "Why am I acting like this all of a sudden? I've never felt this way before, so why am I feeling it now?"

Before Sonic could say something else, his ear twitched, as the sound of someone approaching caught his attention. He spun around and sighed in disbelief as Cream, Tails and Knuckles approached him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he mumbled to himself, as he began wiping his eyes, "This day just keeps getting better and better by the second."

"Mr. Sonic," said Cream, as she lead the pack by standing in the center, "We've been looking all over the place for you!"

"Gee, I wonder why," said Sonic sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "What do you guys want now?"

"You know why we're here, Sonic," said Knuckles as he crossed his arms, "So let's spare the small talk and get right to the point."

"Save your breath, because you're wasting your time," said Sonic, as he began walking away, "I've made my decision already, so just forget it."

"I'm not going to 'forget it' Mr. Sonic," snapped Cream, "Not until you finally admit your feelings to Amy. I know you love her, we all know you love her, so why can't you just spare yourself the aggravation and just say it?"

Sonic didn't answer nor did he stop walking. He tried to hide the remaining tears that were on his face before they could see them. He wasn't in any mood to be confronted again, nor was he going to stand for it.

Then, out of nowhere, he felt the grip of someone's hand on his arm. They held on tightly, trying their best not to let him leave. He turned his head to see Cream was gripping his arm with as much strength her young arm could generate.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to do this?" he asked, as he tried to get his arm free, "You know I'm not going to ask Amy to marry me, so why are you still trying?"

"Because I know you too well, Mr. Sonic," she said as a look of sadness flooded her eyes, "I know you love her, just as much as she loves you! Just tell her the truth and I'll leave you alone. Like I keep saying, this isn't about Shadow or a stupid bet! All I want is for you and Amy to be happy, and you two being together is the only way that's going to happen."

Sonic let out a deep sigh. He didn't want to say it, but there was no other way she was going to let him go or leave him alone. Sonic needed to tell her what Shadow had told him. Even though he couldn't bring himself to actually say it, he knew it was the right thing to do. He wanted to be alone, and this was the only way he could do so.

"I hate to break it to you, Cream," said Sonic, "But you're too late, for me and for Amy."

"What do you mean?" she asked, as a perplexed look fell upon her, "It's not too late. It's never too late for you to admit your feelings. Just go up to her and…"

"I mean you're too late for that!" exclaimed Sonic, interrupting her, "Shadow already beat you to the punch."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails, "Shadow hasn't gone on a date with Amy, not an official one, anyway! We have plenty of time."

"What I'm trying to say is that Shadow already proposed to Amy," Sonic said, as he managed to yank his arm free from her grip, "He proposed to her and she accepted, alright?"

"Yeah, right," said Cream, sarcastically, "Where did you hear that?"

"Shadow told me," he explained, "He told me that she was tired of waiting and that she moved on."

"Oh, come on, Sonic," said Knuckles, "You can't possibly believe that, could you?"

"I don't know," said Sonic, as he looked to the ground, "Everything is just so confusing now. Nothing seems to make sense anymore. I don't know what to believe anymore. Most likely he's lying, but with the way I treat her, maybe he's telling the truth."

"I don't believe it," said Cream, as she crossed her arms, "Amy loves you too much to just give you up for Shadow. She told me that she could never love him the way she loves you."

"I don't know," said Sonic, as he buried his head in his hands, "I'm so confused; I don't know what to believe anymore. I just don't know!"

"Sonic, you do realize that Shadow's trying to manipulate you," said Tails, "He's trying to make it appear that Amy doesn't want you anymore so that you'd stay away from her! You know for a fact Amy will never love him the way she loves you."

"Will you stop saying that?" Sonic snapped, "What makes you think I care that she loves me more than I love her?"

"What did you say?" Cream shouted, he face lighting up like a light bulb.

"What?" asked Sonic, as he raised an eyebrow, "All I said was what makes you think I care she loves me more than she loves him?"

"That's not what you said, Sonic," said Knuckles, "You said 'more than I love her!'"

"No I didn't," he said nervously, "I didn't say that! You guys must be hearing things, because I never said I didn't love her!"

"Is that so?" asked Tails, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Shut up!" said Sonic, as he balled his hands into fists, "Shut up! I mean it!"

"You see, Mr. Sonic," said Cream, as she continued to smile, "You could only bottle yourself up for so long! You do love Amy and you know it!"

Sonic's heart began to race. He feared that this moment was going to happen, and it was happening faster than he really wanted it to. He was slipping up; saying the thoughts he tried to desperately to conceal. With all his thoughts going haywire, they were slipping out of his mouth when he didn't want them to. He knew he had to get away before he said anymore. He knew he couldn't let them hear the truth, not now, not yet.

"I do not love her!" he said, as he began to run away, "I don't! I don't!"

Cream, Tails and Knuckles watched as he ran off, covering his mouth as he did so. The exchanged triumphant glances at each other, for they knew they were starting to crack Sonic. It was only a matter of time before he would admit his feelings, judging by the way he was speaking. However, their triumph wasn't to last, for they knew they had an important matter on their hands now. They knew what Shadow was up to now, so they had to find a way to stop him.

"Shadow's trying to make it look like Amy doesn't love him anymore," said Tails, "So my bet is he's going to try and work on Amy so that she doesn't."

"Therefore, we need to keep an eye on Amy and try to find Shadow before he can interfere," said Cream, "We only have until 6 tonight before Sonic and Amy's meet!"

"Yes, but there's another added factor now," determined Knuckles, "Now we know Sonic's slowly starting to crack! We need to keep working on him before we lose the small progress we have already!"

"Okay, so our objectives are clear," said Tails, "Cream, you go and stay with Amy. Knuckles, you keep an eye on Shadow. Try to stay hidden and unnoticed! I'll try to work on Sonic a little more."

"Alright, Miles," said Cream, "Let's get going before it is too late!"

With that, the three of them nodded and split apart in three separate directions, hoping to crack Sonic and foil whatever plan Shadow was brewing up."


	47. Chapter 47: Crystal Clear

Knuckles jogged from the statue in City Hall all the closest building he could find. From there, he began to climb up the wall, using the sharp points in his knuckles to help him up. He scaled the wall all the way to the roof of the building, a good lookout point for him. He looked from one end of the building to the other, keeping an eye out for a black hedgehog that appeared to be skating down the road.

"He shouldn't be too hard to locate," Knuckles said to himself, "After all, we all kind of stick out in this city! Finding him should be a piece of cake."

Not seeing any signs of Shadow from where he was, he leaped off the roof of the building and began gliding across the sky to the building nearby. The moment he made contact with the side of the adjacent building, he dug his knuckles into the wall to keep himself up. Then, he began scaling the wall again until he reached the roof of that building.

"He's got to be here," said Knuckles, as he peered to the north, "Since he was talking to Sonic, he must still be in the area."

Just then, a troubling thought occurred to him. He remembered that Shadow had the ability to travel through time and space by using his Chaos Control. "If he's traveling though Chaos Control, then it's going to be harder to find him than we anticipated."

He immediately scrapped the idea. He decided that he should remain optimistic and keep an eye out for Shadow on the street, convincing himself that he wasn't using Chaos Control.

He looked from one end of the building, but found nothing. He glided from several different buildings, hoping he'd find Shadow, but to no avail; Shadow was nowhere to be seen and he was covering his tracks well.

"Well, this is a waste of time," Knuckles determined, "This city is way too big for me to find one person. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack: impossible!"

No sooner did the words leave his mouth that he spotted something traveling down Main Street at a semi-fast pace. Knuckles squinted his eyes at the moving object to see that it was a black object skating on the sidewalk at the speed of a car.

"Bingo!" he said, as he glided after him, "Well, that was easier than I thought. Now, I have to keep an eye on him, but remain unnoticed. That shouldn't be too hard."

He followed Shadow from the skies for several city blocks, wondering to himself where he was going and what he was up to. Knuckles kept his distance, stopping at certain points when he saw Shadow stop skating, then continuing when Shadow did. He remained pretty high and pretty quiet all the way, making sure Shadow didn't see him.

After a while, he watched Shadow stop skating and start walking at a normal speed. Curious, he landed on a building and climbed down the side until he reached the street level. From there, he began to follow Shadow on foot.

"Where are you going, Shadow?" Knuckles asked himself, as he watched him from an alleyway. He watched Shadow walk into a corner store, looking around before he went through the glass door.

Knuckles walked over to the store to see it was a corner jewelry store, where people bought, sold and traded different kinds of jewelry. He peeked in the window to see Shadow walk all the way to the back of the store, his back facing him. Quietly, Knuckles opened the door and walked in, making sure Shadow didn't turn around. To his advantage, Shadow disregarded the sound of the door opening. He kept his eyes on the glass showcase that was in front of him. Knowing Shadow wasn't paying any attention to him, Knuckles crouched down behind one of the showcase counters and listened to what was going on.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked the older man behind the counter.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Shadow, a cheerful tone in his voice, "I need help picking out a ring."

"Okay," said the clerk, "What kind of ring are you looking for, anything in particular?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring," said Shadow. Knuckles' eyes went wide the moment the words left Shadow's lips. He had a bad feeling about who that ring was for.

The man behind the counter smiled at him. "So, you're going to pop the question, huh?"

"Something like that," Shadow said, a hint of a smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"That's so sweet," said the clerk, "She must be a really special girl for you to pick her out of the whole bunch. May I ask who the lucky lady is?"

Shadow smiled and replied, "Amy Rose." Knuckles felt his heartbeat come to a sudden stop.

"Amy Rose?" he asked, "Isn't she the girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Shadow cringed at the sound of his name. However, he smiled at him and responded, "Not for long."

The clerk shrugged and began to show him the different varieties and styles of engagement rings he had to offer. Shadow browsed through all of them; he was unsatisfied with many of the rings he was shown. Knuckles watched as Shadow kept rejecting many of the rings he was offered, not interested in any of them.

"What's the most expensive ring you have?" he asked, crossing his arms at him.

The clerk shook his head and said, "The most expensive ring I have is a $25,000 ring. It seems to be out of everyone's budget, so I don't advertise it much. Are you sure you want to..."

"Show me!" Shadow demanded, as he glared at him. Nervously, the clerk went through a wooden door behind the counter. He was gone for several minutes before he came back with a small velvet box, no bigger than the size of his hand. He handed it to Shadow for him to look at, a worried look on his face. When Shadow opened the box, he was amazed with what he saw there.

Inside the box was a small ring, entirely made of 100% platinum. On the top were several small diamonds, lined up along the rim of the ring. On the top were two different kinds of stones: a black diamond and a pink sapphire. The moment his eyes fell upon the ring, his mouth dropped open in approval.

"I'll take it," said Shadow, not taking his eyes of the ring.

"Umm, okay," said the clerk, "Will that be cash or credit?"

Knuckles remained hidden as Shadow paid the clerk and took the small velvet box. As he began walking to the door, he opened the box and eyed the ring again.

"This is perfect," he said, as he closed the box, "This is all I need to show Amy I care for her more than Sonic does. All I have to do is make sure Sonic sees this on her finger at the Coast tonight, and all my worries are over."

As he opened the door, Knuckles could have sworn he heard Shadow laughing a malicious laugh. Then, he watched Shadow activate his rocket skates and begin tearing down the street at full speed.

Worried, Knuckles stood to his feet and walked out of the jewelry store. He watched as Shadow became a smaller in the horizon.

"So that's what his plan is," he said aloud, "He's going to make it look like Amy accepted his proposal. That way, Sonic would think she doesn't love him anymore and leave, possibly forever!"

He began running down the street, making his way back to Cream. He began making his way towards the suburbs, running as fast as he could.

"We have to make sure Shadow doesn't give her that ring!" he said, as he continued to run, "Because, if we don't, it'll be the end of Sonic and Amy!"


	48. Chapter 48: Strength

Flying high in the air, Tails flew in the direction that he saw Sonic run away in. He flew high, looking out for a place where he knew Sonic would be in. He looked in the direction just ahead of him and saw that it led to the outskirts of Station Square.

"Knowing Sonic, he'd probably go somewhere secluded, somewhere he could be alone," said Tails, "Not to mention, somewhere he'd least expect us to be."

He flew all the way to that all-so-familiar field, the same one where he had overheard Sonic confess his inner feelings to himself. He had considered the same tactic, sneaking up on him and listening, but he decided it wasn't the best maneuver he could do right now. Besides, there was something else he had to tell him, a burden he needed to get off his chest.

When he reached the field, he landed on a patch of green grass and blooming flowers. He had to admit, it truly was a beautiful field. As he walked among the beautiful flowers, he began to realize why Sonic liked to come here.

However, Tails didn't have to walk far to find Sonic. He saw him sitting on a tree stump, his back facing him. He slouched on the stump, hanging his head and resting his arms on his knees. By the look of Sonic's stance, it appeared he was crying, yet he didn't make a sound.

"Sonic?" asked Tails, hoping to catch his attention, "Are you alright?"

"Go away, Tails," said Sonic, not turning to face him, "I don't want to be bothered."

Tails didn't listen to him; he walked over to him and knelt next to him. As he did, he began rubbing his back, trying to comfort his best friend. However, a few moments after he started, Sonic pushed his arm away and turned so his back was facing him again.

"I said go away," said Sonic, "Just leave me alone."

Tails stood to his feet, a worried look on his face. He began to wonder why Sonic was so upset. Something was bothering him and Tails needed to know what.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked, "Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is!"

Sonic didn't answer nor did he acknowledge that he spoke. He just sat there, his eyes closed and his head hung in a slump. Tails walked over to his side again and tried again.

"Sonic, you have to let me know what you're thinking," said Tails, "I want to help you, but you have to trust me."

"It's nothing you can help me with," said Sonic, refusing to look at him, "It's nothing, so just leave me alone."

Tails scratched the back of his head and thought. He began to think of a reason that would make Sonic so upset. All that he could think of was what Shadow said to him, the lie he had told. Tails decided to give it a shot; besides, he didn't have any other options.

"Do you really think Shadow proposed to Amy and she accepted?" he asked, "Is that what this is about?"

Sonic didn't answer. He kept his head hung low and his eyes closed. Tails knew it had something to do with it, for he saw that fresh tears were streaming down his face now.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" asked Tails, "Do you really think Amy would accept his proposal just like that?"

"I don't know anymore," said Sonic, as he opened his eyes, "I don't know what to believe anymore. He seemed so sure, so convincing. I don't know what's happening."

"Shadow's lying and you know it!" said Tails, as he leaped to his feet, "Amy would never accept his marriage proposal, especially since she doesn't even love him like she does you!"

Sonic sighed and said, "Please stop saying that. It's getting annoying."

"No, Sonic," said Tails, "I'm going to keep saying. I'm going to keep reminding you that she loves you. I'll say it over and over again, until you finally admit that you love her just as much as she loves you."

"It's like I said before," he snapped, "I don't give her a reason to love me. All I do is break her heart. All I do is run away and pretend like she doesn't exist, all because I don't want her to get hurt from me."

"You know, Sonic," said Tails, "She's going to wind up in danger, whether she's with you or not. She'll always be captured and held against her will and…"

"Shut up, Tails!" said Sonic, "You're not helping!"

"I'm trying to make a point," said Tails, "Whether she's with you or not, she'll always get captured. And, whether she's with you or not, you're always going to save her, right?"

"Yes, I will," said Sonic, "I'll always save her, no matter what."

"So what are you really afraid of?" asked Tails, "If you'll save her, whether she's with you or not, why not just be with her?"

Sonic didn't answer him right away. He sighed and closed his eyes, wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

"Because, if we're together," he said, "I don't think I'll be strong enough to save her. I'll be too angry with myself that I allowed her to be captured, too heartbroken, knowing that I wasn't there to protect her. I won't be strong enough to protect her."

"That's crazy talk," said Tails, as he put his arm on his shoulder, "You have the strength to protect her, just like you have the strength to tell her the truth."

"What difference does it make?" he asked, "She needs to be with someone who can be there for her, to protect her, to love her, to…"

"AND THAT PERSON IS YOU!" shouted Tails, interrupting Sonic in mid-sentence, "What do I have to do to make you understand that?"

Sonic didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground, eyes closed and lost in thought. He knew Tails was right, he knew he was the only one Amy would choose, but a part of him didn't want to believe that. A part of him knew she'd be happier with someone else, and that someone else was Shadow.

"Sonic," said Tails, his voice sounding very guilty, "There's something else that I have to tell you, something that you should know."

"What?" asked Sonic, still looking at the ground, "What's up?"

"Well, remember a few nights ago, when I promised I wouldn't tell Cream what you and I talked about, on the roof of that building?" asked Tails.

"You told her, didn't you?" Sonic asked, still not looking up at him.

"Yes, I did," Tails said, "But you have to understand that I did it for a good cause! I'm sorry I broke your promise, but I had to do it! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," said Sonic, "I had a feeling you would tell her. A part of me knew you would, so I can't say that I'm totally disappointed."

Tails was relieved that he knew the truth, but he decided to switch back to the topic at hand.

"Please Sonic," he pleaded, "Reconsider telling her. You know Shadow's lying to you about proposing! You know you're strong enough to protect her! All you have to do is tell her the truth, and you'll see that you'll have the strength to protect her!"

Sonic didn't look at him, but he nodded his head. "I'll think about, but no guarantees. Just give me until tomorrow to come up with a decision."

Tails nodded, even though he knew about his and Amy's meet later. He patted him on the back and flew off, hoping Sonic would make the right choice.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic called out before he flew away, "Can I trust you not to tell Cream about this?"

"Yes," said Tails, "You can trust me."

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" he asked, as he looked at him, a smile on his face.

"Most likely, yes," said Tails, as he smiled.

Sonic let out a tiny laugh and mumbled, "Traitor."

With that, Tails flew off, leaving Sonic alone. Sonic looked up at the sky and began thinking about what he was going to tell Amy later that evening.


	49. Chapter 49: Information

Amy was keeping herself actively busy in her house. She ran back and forth cleaning anything and everything she could get her hands on. She rearranged all the books in her bookshelf, vacuumed the floors, and dusted all the furniture and many other things like that. Amy was trying to keep herself busy, as busy as she could possibly be, hoping it would cause the time to fly faster.

"Time flies when you're having fun and when you keep yourself busy," she kept reminding herself, as she began to fold the fresh linens that she had just washed. She kept her eyes on the clock, watching it tick by slowly.

It was only 2:00 in the afternoon now, and Amy was running out of things to do. Apart from repainting the interior and exterior of her whole house, she had done everything her mind could conjure up. Unsure of what to do, she sat on the front porch and thought to herself.

"Great, just great," Amy said, as she rested her head in her hands, "I've just about done everything in my house. Now, there's nothing I could do to make the time go faster."

She sighed, still thinking about her meet with Sonic. She kept imagining them, walking hand in hand together, along the shores of Emerald Coast. She closed her eyes, making the image more vivid than before. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and brought herself back to reality. She let out a romantic sigh, reminiscence of her sweet image still in her head. Eventually, she got up and walked into her fully cleaned house.

"What to do, what to do, what to do," she said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. It was at that moment that she had an idea! She remembered that she had bought a whole bunch of ingredients from the store yesterday. Not able to think of anything else better to do, Amy decided to make that cake she wanted to make.

"I think I'll make that cake I wanted to yesterday," she said, as she took out the items from her pantry, "It'll be the best way to keep myself busy!"

Before she could start mixing the batter with the eggs and oil, there was a knock at Amy's door. Because it was unexpected, Amy jumped the moment she heard the three reps on her door.

"I wonder who that could be," said Amy, as she made her way to the door to answer it. However, before her hand could reach the doorknob, she froze in mid-step.

The thought occurred to her that it might have been Shadow on the other end of the door, looking to try to bad mouth Sonic again. The contempt began to build in her chest, as the thought became more and more predominant.

Before she opened the door, she reached for her hammer and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Amy!" said the sweet, innocent voice on the other end, "Cream!"

Amy's nerves calmed, as she placed her hammer down and opened the door. She was surprised to see Cream there, not sure what she wanted.

"Hey, Cream," said Amy with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Cream said innocently, "Just stopping by to see how things are and stuff. Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Amy, as she moved out of the way to let Cream in. As she entered the house, Cream tried desperately to see her hands, wondering if the engagement ring Shadow claimed to have given her, was there. Unfortunately for her, Amy was moving too fast for her to see anything.

_I have to see if there's a ring on her finger,_ she thought, as she entered the house. When she entered, she was taken aback by the neatness and cleanliness of the house.

"Wow, Amy," Cream said in astonishment, "Your house looks very clean and polished! Have you been cleaning it all day?"

"Yes," said Amy, a bit shyly about it, "I've been trying to keep myself busy to pass the time. Our meet is at 6, and it's only 2 now. The anticipation is practically killing me!"

Cream couldn't help but giggle. However, he moments of happiness weren't to last, as she brought herself back to the mission at hand. She tried to peak at her hands again, but Amy moved too fast again. Cream was beginning to grow worried.

"So, Amy," said Cream, nervously, "What have you been up to besides the cleaning?"

"Nothing much," said Amy, "I mean, Shadow swung by earlier, but either than that, nothing really."

Cream's heart began to race the moment she heard Shadow's name. Anything could have happened in the time he visited, and Cream needed to know what exactly.

"Shadow, huh?" she asked, tapping her index fingers together, "What happened when he came?"

Amy looked at her with suspicious eyes. She sensed something was wrong, especially with the nervous and worried look on Cream's face.

"Nothing happened, Cream," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "You don't have to worry about me, Cream. I've been over this before, so stop thinking those crazy thought of yours."

Cream still wasn't convinced. "Well, if nothing happened, like you claim, then you wouldn't mind telling me what happened exactly."

"Nothing, I said," said Amy, annoyance ringing in her voice, "Is there something you want, or did you just come here to bust my chops about Shadow?"

"I'm sorry, Amy," said Cream, as she lowered her head in shame, "It's just that I don't trust Shadow, that's all. It has nothing to do with you, really."

Amy closed her eyes and sighed softly. "You know, you and Shadow have been acting very weird the past few days. Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

"No, of course not," Cream answered quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Amy shook her head and turned her back on her, continuing with what she was doing. As she got to work making her cake, Cream walked next to her and watched her mix the batter in a large yellow bowl.

"What are you making?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm making a cake," she said, as she brought he bowl over to the cake pan she had out, "Just another attempt to past time, I guess."

Cream began pouring the mix into the cake pan and stirred it again so that it was smooth and creamy.

"Hey, Cream, could you do me a favor?" asked Amy, "Could you turn the oven on 300 and put the pan inside?"

"Sure," she said, as she walked over to the oven. She turned the dial so that the temperature gauge read 300. Then, she turned to Amy to get the pan.

It was at that moment that Amy handed Cream the small aluminum pan. As she did, Cream took a quick glance at her hands. She didn't see anything on them, no ring, and no nothing. However, Cream needed a little reassurance that there wasn't anything there, so she devised a quick strategy.

She took the pan and said, "Amy, I think you got some batter on your hands!"

"Really?" she asked, as she began investigating her hands, both on top and underneath, "I don't see anything."

Cream felt relief, for there wasn't any sign of a ring. However, the feeling in her chest didn't seem to go away. She knew there was just one more way to find out if there wasn't a ring, but she knew Amy wasn't going to like it.

"Just one more question," she said, as she put the pan in the oven and closed the door.

"Does it have to do with Shadow?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just one more," Cream begged, "And then I promise no more."

"Oh, alright," said Amy, as she rolled her eyes, "What is it now?"

"Well," she said, nervously, "I was wondering if Shadow gave you anything, by any chance. You know, like a present or whatever?"

Amy let out a sigh, "No, Cream, he didn't give me anything. Now can you please let it go? There's nothing going on between me and Shadow, so stop asking, please."

"Sorry," she said, "I was just wondering, that's all."

Amy raised her eyebrow at her and said, "You wonder a lot for a six-year-old, you know that?"

Cream giggled as she made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch. She felt relieved that Shadow didn't propose to Amy, but she still worried about him. Now that he knew about their meet, she worried about what he was going to do and how he was going to do it, whatever it was he was doing.


	50. Chapter 50: Turning Tables

Cream and Amy were watching some television in Amy's living room when the phone rang. Amy got up from the couch, walked into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked in a polite manner.

"Hi, Amy, it's me, Knuckles," said Knuckles on the other line, "Is Cream there? I need to speak to her about something important."

"Sure, she's right here," answered Amy, "Hold on a second."

She put the phone down on the counter and walked back into the living room, where Cream was sitting.

"Cream, Knuckles is on the phone," she said to her, "He says he wants to talk to you about something important!"

Cream jumped to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, she picked up the phone and talked softly, enough for Knuckles to hear her, but not enough for Amy to hear in the other room.

"What's up Mr. Knuckles?" she asked him.

"Hey Cream, I just wanted to give you a quick update. I was going to come over, but I figured it would be a waste of time," said Knuckles, "Anyway, as you may already know, Shadow hasn't given Amy the ring yet. I know this because I watched him buy it right after we departed."

"I know," said Cream, "Amy's unaware of Shadow's arrival, so we have to act fast."

"Agreed," Knuckles confirmed, "Now, I know where he is and I'm going to try and get the ring away from him."

"Good idea," said Cream, "You're the only one he doesn't know that's involved! You can get the ring from him without arousing suspicion!"

"Alright," said Knuckles, "I'll get on it!"

"Please, Mr. Knuckles," Cream begged, "Try not to blow your cover! The fate of their relationship depends on that ring! Please don't ruin it!"

"I won't" said Knuckles, "Wish me luck!"

With that, Cream and Knuckles hung up the phone, both praying that Knuckles would be able to get the ring, level head intact.

* * *

><p>Shadow found himself sitting in the diner where he had interrupted Sonic and Amy's date. He sat in a booth by the window by himself, sipping a tall glass of Mountain Dew, thinking to himself. He was having some serious thoughts about the engagement ring he had just purchased, thoughts that he should have considered in the first place.<p>

At the time, all he wanted to do was to make it look like Amy had accepted his proposal in order to make Sonic go away. Now, thinking long and hard about it, he actually considered proposing to her; asking for her hand in marriage would be the only way to make Amy see just how much he really cared for her. Since he thought about doing so, he was skeptical about doing it at all; the thought of rejection didn't really settle too well with him.

As he took a sip of his drink using the straw he had, Shadow looked out the window and continued to weigh his options.

Then, before he could think any more about it, he heard someone call his name and approach him from the front entrance of the diner.

"Hey, Shadow," he called, as he sat in the seat in front of him, "What's up buddy? Long time no see!"

"What do you want, Knuckles?" Shadow asked, as he took another sip of his drink.

"Nothing really," he said, "I was just passing by when I saw you. I figured that, since we don't spend a lot of time together, that we should talk and catch up."

Shadow didn't answer him; a part of him was telling him that something was wrong, that Knuckles was here for another reason, but he couldn't pinpoint what that reason was. Even though he couldn't confirm anything, he still has his instincts telling him something was up.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, looking worried, "You look like something is bothering you, Shadow. What's wrong?"

Shadow let out a deep sigh. "You wouldn't understand, Knuckles."

"Try me," said Knuckles, smiling as he spoke.

"Promise you won't tell, cause if you do…"

"I promise I won't tell. Goodness, Shadow, lighten up, will you?"

"Well," said Shadow as he let out a sigh, "I bought this engagement ring earlier and I was going to give it to…someone…just to make it look like we were engaged." He tried not to say Amy's name, thinking Knuckles would tell her if he did; he knew how brainless Knuckles could be at times.

"However, thinking about it I was thinking that, maybe, I don't want to pretend," he continued, "I think I might, actually, want to propose to her. I don't think she'll accept my offer, but I feel I want to try."

Knuckles tried not to let it show that he wasn't breathing. He was getting worried that Shadow really wanted to propose to Amy. He needed to get that ring away from him, fast!

"May I see the ring?" Knuckles asked, innocently.

Reluctant, Shadow pulled out the little velvet box and handed it to Knuckles. He opened it to see the tiny black and pink jewel. Although he needed to get the ring away from Shadow, he had to admit that the ring was actually very beautiful.

"Wow," said Knuckles, "That looks beautiful. How much did this cost you? It looks pretty expensive."

"It was," said Shadow, "It just goes to show just how much I care for her."

As Knuckles investigated the ring, he began to think of a way to get it away from him. He thought fast, trying to come up with a legitimate strategy. Then, a brief second later, an idea came to mind. He smiled for a second, not letting Shadow see he sparked an idea.

"Well, how about I help you!" said Knuckles, as he stood to his feet "How about I make the burden a little easier on you!"

"How are you going to help me?" asked Shadow, as he stood up and looked at him through suspicious eyes, "What can you possible do that can help me?"

"Well, I was just thinking," he said, as he closed the box, "How about you let me give the box to her!"

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"Let me give her the ring and tell her it's from you," he explained, "I'm sure Amy won't mind if I give it to her and say it's from you."

Shadow thought it over for a second. He didn't want to go through with it, even though it did sound convincing. However, his thoughts didn't dwell on his offer too long, for something Knuckles had said caught his attention. The moment he realized it, he closed his right hand into the tightest fist that his body will allow.

"What do you say, Shadow?" asked Knuckles, "It'll definitely ease the burden off you and she'll know just how much you care!"

Without any warning, Shadow rammed his closed fist right into Knuckles' ribcage, causing him to collapse on the floor, clenching his chest. When he hit the floor, Shadow picked up the box that had fallen out of his hand and put it away. Shadow remained calm and collected, despite the fact that everyone in the diner was now staring at them.

"You almost had me for a second there," he said, as he looked down at him, "But I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"What…do…you…mean?" asked Knuckles between gasps, "I'm…trying…to…help …you!"

"That's funny," said Shadow, as he took up his drink and sipped it some more, "Because, first of all, I never said Amy was the one I was looking to propose to. Secondly, there are only a few people who know about me being involved with Amy. Did you really think that you and Cream could possible stop the inevitable?"

"How…" Knuckles said, eyes widened with horror, "How did you know that…"

"Because you just told me, Knuckles," said Shadow, "You are just so predictable that it isn't even funny."

Knuckles felt a tremendous amount of guilt rush over him. He had accidentally slipped up twice. He had let Cream down, but worse of all, he let Sonic down. Knuckles' chest wasn't in so much pain anymore, but he still felt weak.

"Deliver that six-year-old brat a message for me," he said, as he placed some money on the table as a tip, "Her time is almost up. Amy will be mine, one way or another, and she'll owe me 100,000 rings by the end of today. CHAOS CONTROL!"

With that, Shadow had teleported, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Knuckles stumbled to his feet, still clutching his chest where Shadow had punched him. He began walking out of the restaurant and heading down the road. As he did so, he began bracing himself for the earful that Cream was going to give him when she found out that he had failed.


	51. Chapter 51: It Doesn't Matter

Sonic sat on the same tree stump he was on when Tails arrived for several hours now, still thinking about what he was going to tell Amy. He sat there, kicking tiny pebbles away and tapping his foot on the dirt. Every time he thought about it, the harder the decision became. He didn't know what to do, or which way to go. He was at the crossroad again, not sure which path he should go down.

"Why is this so hard?" he asked himself, as he looked up to the sky, "Why can't I come to a clear decision?"

Judging by the positioning of the sun, he figured it was 4:30 or 5:00. Regardless of the time, he didn't know what to do. Like many times in the past, whenever this situation came up, he was confused, unsure of what to do.

"What am I going to do?" he asked aloud, as if someone was listening, "Should I tell her, or should I not? I don't know what to do. I can't seem to make up my mind about this."

_And why is that?_ he thought. _What's seems to be the problem with honesty? You love her and she loves you! Put two and two together and you'll get your answer!_

"It's not that easy for me," he said, as he hung his head, "There are many risks involved, many factors that need to be considered."

_There are only two 'factors' in this equation, hedgehog,_ his thoughts snapped. _And that's you and Amy. It can't get any easier than that._

"I've witnessed the harm that could bestow upon Amy if I'm with her," Sonic said, "It'll bring more harm than good if we're together. Then again, us being together would bring happiness and joy to the both of us!"

He hung his head again. "I just don't want her to get hurt, and it seems she's only going to get hurt anyway. I don't want her to be a target, but I don't want to break her heart. I've done that enough as it is. It'll be just adding insult to injury if I do."

_You're sounding like a broken record, again,_ he thought. _Why can't you just accept the fact that you need her, like everyone's saying? You need her more than you know!_

"No I don't," he said, as he stood up, "I don't need her, just like she doesn't need me! We can do just fine without each other!"

_You're missing the point,_ his thoughts snapped back. _You need someone, a companion, a soul mate, a significant other! You need someone to be with you, to love you and care for you!_

"Is that so?" he asked, "Well, she clearly doesn't need me when she accepted Shadow's proposal. She's grown tired of waiting for me, and I've come to accept that. She needs to move on and find someone else."

_Oh, come on!_ he thought. _You can't possibly believe that! Shadow would tell you she's engaged to a rock, just to get you to stay away from her. You don't really believe him, do you?_

"Maybe not," Sonic said, "But it's opened my eyes to something real. It's shown me that Amy won't wait forever for me. To be honest, that's alright with me. She needs to move on. She deserves so much better than me."

_Here we go with the martyr routine, again,_ his thoughts moaned. _You've got to understand that that routine is not helping! It's only giving you an excuse to conceal your feelings. Doing that is only going to eat you up from the inside and destroy you faster!_

Sonic let out a deep sigh and began walking from the field towards the city. However, instead of heading towards the western part of the city, he began heading east, towards the heart of the city.

_Where are you going?_ his thoughts asked. _Emerald Coast is the other way. You're going in the wrong direction!_

"That's because I'm not going to Emerald Coast," he said, "I'm not going at all. This was pointless. She's doesn't deserve me and I'm going to prove it to her."

_So that's it, then?_ asked his thoughts. _You're just going to stand her up and hurt her even more, right? You know, you're such a hypocrite! You claim you 'don't want to hurt her' and yet you're hurting her even more by not telling her the truth. Now, you're going to stand her up and hurt her twice as much than she already is!_

"Amy needs better than me," he said, "She needs to be happy and being with me will only bring heartbreak and disaster. My dreams show that Shadow will stop at nothing to destroy me for being with her. I will not make them a reality."

_You're being selfish, you know,_ he thought as he walked. _All you're doing is hurting her and hurting yourself as well. Doing this and not telling her the truth is hurting her more than any robot could, you know._

"Yeah, right" Sonic mocked, "How is this hurting her more than anything else?"

_Think about all that has happened in the past few days,_ he thought. _Think about what you experienced in the diner the other day!_

Sonic stopped walking. He began recollecting what he had seen on that date. He recalled the vision of Amy in all her beauty, the love in her eyes, the joy in her smile, everything he tried so hard to avoid. He remembered how he felt when he saw her; a rush of joy and love in his heart, greater than anything he had ever felt before.

_Think about after that date,_ his thoughts continued. _Remember how you stood up against Shadow when he threatened you and her?_

Sonic lowered his head, for he did remember. He remembered how he tried to punch Shadow in the face, a gesture that indicated that he was protecting her. It was a sign that, deep in his heart, he had feelings for her and that he wasn't afraid to stick up for those feelings.

_Remember what happened earlier today?_ his thoughts asked him. _Remember when you told Shadow that you wanted to be with her, how you told him it was a better idea for you to be with her than him, that she'd be happier with you than him?_

Sonic felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks as the thoughts became clear. He did say those things to Shadow. He did admit that he being with her would be better. At the time, he wasn't sure if he meant what he said, but now, remembering the feeling he had felt when he said them, he knew he was sure he meant them. He did love her, he did want her, he did need her, much more than he realized.

_And now, because you're too much of a coward to tell her, the only girl who has ever loved you more than a fan, the truth,_ he thought. _You're going to destroy, not only yourself, not only your dignity, but the dreams of an innocent girl, whose only dream is to be with the one she loves, her knight in shining armor!_

Sonic fell to his knees in defeat. He knew what he was thinking was true. He was hurting her more by not telling her the truth. If he told her, all he had to do was protect her from harm that came their way. If he didn't, he would have to live with the guilt that he destroyed Amy's dreams, her fantasies. He'd have to live with himself, knowing he broke Amy's heart, the only girl who saw him for more than fortune and glory, but for love and passion.

"You're right," he said, as he looked to the sky, "They were right. Everyone was right all along. I do need her, just as much as she needs me. She needs me to be with her, to tell her the truth, to be by her side through good times and bad."

_By George, I think he's got it!_ he thought. _You're finally realizing what everyone, including me, has been saying this whole time._

"I thought I wouldn't be strong enough to protect her," he said, as the tears of sadness became tears of joy, "But it doesn't matter if I'm not strong enough, because, as long as we're together, I'll have all the strength I'll need to defend her, from Shadow or anyone else."

_Exactly,_ he thought. _Now, what are you going to do?_

Sonic stood to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell her that I love her. She needs to know the truth, just like we need to be together!"

With that, he began running east, heading towards Emerald Coast, where he told Amy to wait for him. As he did, his heart was racing almost as fast as his legs, for he was ready to tell her what she needed to hear, that he loved her and he wanted to be with her, forever.


	52. Chapter 52: The Last Hope

It was about 5:15 now, and the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was beginning to turn into a mix of red, yellow and orange, as the sun was beginning to lower over the horizon. As the time began to wind down to the 6:00 mark, Amy began to get ready for her meet with Sonic at Emerald Coast. She was really nervous, not sure of what Sonic was going to say or do when she got there.

"I wonder what he has in mind when we get there?" she asked Cream, both of which were sitting on the couch, "Maybe he'll finally ask me to be his girlfriend!"

The thought of them, walking hand in hand along the shore began to flood her thoughts again, causing her to blush. Cream noticed this and began to giggle, making Amy blush a little more than she already was.

Her thoughts of what to expect were interrupted when the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Amy got up, went into the kitchen and answered it in her polite manner.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Hi, Amy, it's Tails," said Tails on the other line, "I need to speak to Cream right away!"

"Okay, hold on a second," she said, as she placed the phone down. She walked into the living room and told Cream that Tails was on the phone, waiting for him.

Cream got up and went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey, Cream," he said, "Listen, I need you to come to the workshop as soon as possible. We have a bit of a problem."

"Sure," said Cream, "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly," he said, letting out a deep sigh, "I can't really discuss it over the phone, so I need you to come over, like now."

"Okay, Miles," she said, "I'll be over as soon as possible." With that, she hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. However, she was surprised to see that Amy wasn't there.

"She must be getting ready for her meet with Sonic," she said aloud, "I'll go wait for her outside."

Cream walked outside and waited for Amy on the first step of her porch. She sat there, wondering to herself what Tails wanted to talk to her about. She detected it was something rather important, for there was a hint of sadness and worry in his voice. She hoped everything was alright, that things were going well with them.

It wasn't long before the front door opened and Amy walked out. She looked very pretty in her red dress and red headband; her usual outfit. There was a sweet aroma of perfume on her skin and a hint of lipstick on her lips. She looked very beautiful, at least from Cream's point of view.

"You look really pretty, Amy," she said, standing up the moment she closed the door behind her.

"Thanks Cream," Amy said, offering a polite curtsey, "I hope Sonic loves it. I'm so nervous, my legs are shaking and my heart is racing. I've never been this nervous before in my entire life."

"Relax, Amy," Cream said, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it!"

"What did Tails say on the phone?" Amy asked.

"He wanted to see me about something," she answered, "He said it was too important to talk over the phone, so I have to see him in person."

"Oh, okay," said Amy, taking deep breaths to calm her heart, "So, I guess I'll see you later, huh?"

"Yeah," said Cream. Then, she threw her arms around her waist in a sisterly hug and said, "Don't worry everything's going to be alright. Trust me!"

"I'll try not to," she said, nervously. With that, Cream released her embrace and took off into the sky, heading towards Tails' workshop. Before she left, she turned her head and waved at Amy, smiling as she did so.

Amy smiled and waved back at her best friend. Then, when Cream began to disappear in the horizon, Amy began walking down the dirt path towards the city. As she walked, humming a small tune to herself, she was completely oblivious that someone, several paces behind her, was following her.

* * *

><p>Cream made excellent time on getting to Tails' workshop. She got there in as little as 25 minutes, a personal best for her. When she got there, she began walking up towards the workshop. As she walked up the hill, she noticed that Tails and Knuckles were both sitting on the porch, waiting for her. Tails looked concerned, almost upset, while Knuckles sat there, his head buried in his hands, like he was crying about something, though he wasn't.<p>

"Hey guys," she said, as she approached them, "What's wrong?"

"Well," said Knuckles, as he lifted his head, "It seems we have a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a worried expression beginning to cloud her face, "Mr. Knuckles, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Well, here's the thing," he said, lowering his head, "I tried to get the ring from Shadow by convincing him to give me the ring so I could give it to Amy. The only problem was that he never said that he wanted to give the ring to Amy, so I…kind of…in a small way…messed up."

Cream's eyes grew wide as her heart began to speed up. By what he was saying, she was able to put two and two together.

"You didn't get the ring?" she asked, putting her hand on her heart, "You messed up and allowed Shadow to keep the ring?"

By the sound of her voice, it was evident she was trying to hold back tears. Knuckles looked up to her, meeting her horrified face. He felt very guilty that he failed at getting the ring.

"Cream, I'm so sorry," he said, standing to his feet, "I swear to you, it wasn't my fault! He tricked me into saying it!"

"What else is new?" mocked Tails, as he rolled his eyes. Cream failed to find the humor in the joke. All she did was cup her hands over her mouth and turned her back to them. As she did so, Tails walked over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Cream, it's okay," he said, as he began to rub her back in a comforting manner.

"It's not okay," she said, as tears began stream down her face, "The fate of their relationship depended on getting that ring. Now, because of Mr. Knuckles, it's over! It's all over, for us and for Amy!"

"It's not over," said Tails, "There's still hope, there's still a chance for them."

"YES IT IS!" she exclaimed, as she fell to her knees, "All I wanted was to get Amy and Mr. Sonic together! All I wanted was for them to happy! Now, they'll never be together, they'll never be happy! It's over, Miles, it's all over! Shadow won and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Cream began sobbing heavily, resting her head in Tails' chest. All the while, Tails began to rub her back again, hoping to calm her down.

"Um, not to add anymore salt to the wound," said Knuckles, "But Shadow asked me to relay a message to you, Cream."

Cream calmed her crying to a sob and turned her head to look at him. He cleared his throat and said, "He wanted me to tell you that he wants his 100,000 rings by the end of the day."

"Well, he can't have them," answered Tails, "He didn't go on a date with Amy. Therefore, he didn't fulfill his end of the deal."

"What's the point?" asked Cream, he voice sounding very low and weak, "I should just give it to him. There's no chance of us getting them together."

"That's not true," reassured Tails, "There's still a chance they can be together. There's still a way we can do it!"

"Really?" asked Cream, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "How's that?"  
>Tails smiled at her and said, "All we have to do is pray, Cream. Sonic's the last hope we have right now. We have to pray that all we've done in the past few days convinces Sonic to admit his feelings to Amy. Once that happens, Shadow won't have a chance in the world to date Amy."<p>

Cream looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Do you really think Mr. Sonic will confess to Amy? Do you really think he'll tell her his feelings?"

Tails nodded his head and smiled. "I know he will. All we have to do is pray and believe in him. That's all we have to do know, is pray and believe."

Tails helped Cream to her feet, still rubbing her back to comfort her. Knuckles got up and joined them, trying to comfort Cream as well.

"Cream, I am so sorry about what happened," he said, as he rubbed her back as well.

"It's okay, Mr. Knuckles," said Cream, "At least you tried, that's the important thing."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tails, as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you think?" said Cream, as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "We go to Emerald Coast and see what happens. I just hope you're right, Miles. I hope Mr. Sonic tells Amy his true feelings."

"He will Cream," said Tails, as he smiled at her, "I know he will."

With that, the three of them made their way to Emerald Coast, praying that Sonic tells Amy the truth before it's too late.


	53. Chapter 53: Emerald Coast

Emerald Coast, at this hour, was a beautiful and captivating sight to behold. With the sun just above the water line on the horizon, the light reflected on the water, making it look like diamonds were dancing along the waves. The sky was mixed with yellow and red while the clouds that were their glowed a pretty pink-like color. The cool breeze blew softly, with the sweet aroma of the crisp, sweet air within it. Because of the beautiful scenery and the romantic feel in the air, Amy began to realize why Sonic wanted to see her at this time of day; it really set the mood for them.

Amy walked from the boardwalk to the edge of the water. She stopped right before her feet touched the water, overlooking the sunset with a romantic gaze.

She looked down at the silver watch she had on her wrist. It was 5:50 now, only ten minutes before Sonic would arrive. She was glad that she arrived early, for Sonic never actually specified where he wanted to meet her. Amy smiled, for the thought of seeing her knight in shining armor, her hero, her beloved Sonic, running over the horizon to her, would truly be a romantic sight to see.

"Amy!" a voice called from behind her, causing Amy to snap back to the present. Her heart sped up, for she recognized the voice, but it wasn't Sonic's. She turned around to see the black and red hedgehog walking up to her, one hand behind his back and the other by his side.

"Shadow?" she asked, trying to hide the horror in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, Amy," he said, a stern look upon his face, "I wanted to talk to you alone. Seeing that no one else is around, I think now would be the best time."

"Well, it's not," she said, crossing her arms, "I'm meeting someone in ten minutes, so I'd think it would best that you leave now."

"Then, at least, give me that 10 minutes to say what I have to say," Shadow said, practically begging, "Please, that's all I ask."

Amy let out a deep sigh and said, "Make it fast, Shadow."

He let out a deep sigh and said, "Well, first things first, I wanted to give you my deepest apology for the way I've been acting the past few days. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and for ruining your 'date' with the fak..."

"SONIC!" she shouted, correcting him in mid-sentence.

"Sonic," he corrected, rolling his eyes as he said his name, "But the reason I did it was because I'm in love with you. I love you more than I can stand. I can't help think that we belong together. You deserve so much more than he could possibly offer."

"You're wrong," said Amy, turning his back on him, "I deserve him, nothing more and nothing less."

"Well, that's not all I wanted to talk to you about," he said, his voice sounding more soft and innocent, "I wanted to talk to you about something I've been thinking about for the past few days, something that I think you should really consider."

Amy, arms still crossed, turned her head so that she was looking at him. She didn't say a word nor did she move afterward. All she did was stare at him, a blank look on her face. Shadow walked over to her, so that he was standing next to her. He faced her with a look of sincerity in his eyes.  
>After a while, Amy asked, "Alright, Shadow, I'll bite. What did you want to talk to me about?"<p>

"Well, here's the thing," he said, crossing his arms, "I want to do something, but I really need you to think about something."

"And what is that?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look.

Shadow smiled and said, "What I'm about to do might be a shock, but before you give me an answer, you really need to think. Think long and hard about your options and all that has happened to you in the past. Please, just promise me that you'll think about it before you answer."

"Alright, fine," said Amy, as she put her hands on her hips, "I'll answer you honestly, just make it fast before…"

She froze in mid-sentence as she watched Shadow bend down on one knee before her. Then, he pulled out the velvet box that he had and held it in front of her. Finally, he opened the box and showed her the ring that was inside. Amy's eyes grew wide and her heart began to race, as she looked at the ring, adorned with the black diamond and pink sapphire.

"Amy Rose," he said, looking more nervous than she felt, "Will you marry me?"

Amy's heart came to a sudden stop. Everything seemed to stand still, like she was caught in some kind of chaos control, where everything just stopped, everything but her and Shadow. Unable to say any words, she widened her eyes in horror and cupped her hands over her mouth. Then, she slowly shook her head back and forth and began stepping back from him.

"Amy, please," he begged, his eyes looking like he was ready to cry, "Think about what has happened in the past. Think of all he's done to you. Think of all the times he ran away from you. Think of all the times he broke your heart. Do you really want to hold out for someone whose feelings aren't mutual to yours?"

"Shadow," she whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you," he said, "Because I think you deserve better than Sonic. You need someone who can be there for you, not just when they want to, but when you want to! I can be that person, if you'd give me that chance to prove it."

"Shadow," she said, breathing heavily, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept. I just can't accept your proposal."

"Why not?" he asked as his eyebrows began furrowing.

"Because I don't feel for you like that," she said, her voice in a whisper, "You're a great guy, and a loyal friend, but I just don't love you like I love him. You're just not my type, Shadow."

Shadow let out a deep sigh as he closed the box and stood to his feet. He closed his eyes softly, looking like he was ready to break down in tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm really sorry, Shadow, but you need to understand that..."  
>"It's okay," he said, smiling a little, "It's your choice, and I'll have to respect that. However, if you won't accept my proposal, then will you do me a favor?"<p>

He extended his hand and offered her the velvet box. Amy looked at him with confused eyes, not sure what Shadow wanted her to do.

"I want you to have the ring," he said, "Not as an engagement ring, but as a present, from me."

"Shadow," she said, slightly confused, "Why do you want me to have it?"

"As a token of my apology," Shadow said, "I am sorry for my behavior these past few days and really want to make it up to you. So, I decided to give you my ring to show you my appreciation."

Amy shook her head and said, "Shadow, I can't take..."

"Just take it," he said, sounding more like a demand than a request, "It cost me $25,000, so just take it!"

Immediately, she took the box from his hand. She was surprised that he had spent so much on a small ring.

"Why so much?" she asked, perplexity on her face.

"Because you're worth it," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him. She had to admit, it was a beautiful ring, but she was still astonished to the idea that he spent so much.

"Could you try it on?" he asked, "I want to make sure it fits. I need to see if it needs to be adjusted."

Although she was skeptical about the idea, Amy took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped in on her ring finger. She looked at the ring, making sure that it wasn't too tight or too loose.

"It's perfect," she said, as she looked at him, "Thank you, Shadow."

"You're welcome," he said, "Thank you for accepting my gift."

Amy walked over to him and gave him a hug, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. He returned the embrace, feeling that same feeling he had felt when she kissed him in Twinkle Park. It was a feeling he really liked, a feeling he prayed wouldn't end.

When they released their embrace, they eyed each other, both of them smiling at one another. Amy turned her head way, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. When she turned her head, her heart halted to a stop, for Sonic was standing there, staring at them.


	54. Chapter 54: The Truth

Sonic stood there, staring at Amy in Shadow's arms, unsure of what to do or what to think. The sight of them began to doubt everything that he thought, everything he thought he knew. A part of him wanted to attack Shadow, knowing that he doesn't belong with her. Another part of him wanted to run away, knowing that he had lost and that Amy didn't want him anymore. However, he couldn't find it in his body to move; he was stunned and shocked to the point where his whole body was numb.

Amy stared back at him with horrified eyes, not sure of what to think. She looked at his blank face and widened eyes with worry, for she didn't know what was going through his head. She didn't know what he had seen or what he was thinking, but judging by his shocked eyes, she could only guess what he was thinking.

"Sonic," she said, as she stepped away from Shadow. Shadow looked at Sonic and smiled evilly at him. He might not have gotten her to accept his proposal, but she had the engagement ring on her finger, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Sonic, I can explain," she said, as she put her hands on her chest. The moment she did so, the ring on her finger became visible to Sonic. He stared at it for a moment, knowing very well that she had accepted Shadow's proposal. He was right all along; she had moved on, she had grown tired of waiting for him. Sonic couldn't do anything now, but accept the fact that she no longer loved him.

"It's okay, Ames," he said, feeling tears of defeat beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes, "You don't have to explain anything. I understand completely."

"Sonic, it's not my fault," she said, trying to defend herself, "He followed me here! I didn't tell anyone!"

Shadow kept a close eye on Sonic's reaction, watching him sink lower and lower on the inside. He smiled, a feeling of triumph filling his entire body.

"Amy, you don't have to explain anything," Sonic said, tears leaking out of his eyes, "It's not your fault, not in the slightest. I'm not mad at you or even at Shadow."

He smiled at her, trying to make his tears of sadness look like tears of joy. Shadow noticed this and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The sight of Sonic, finally defeated, was truly a sight to behold, on his behalf.

Sonic turned his back on them, taking deep breaths and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He wanted to run away now, leave and never come back. This was not something he would have expected nor was he ready for. He didn't know what to do, except run from them, disappear over the horizon and never come back.

"She has moved on," he whispered to himself, "She doesn't love me anymore. There's no point in saying anything to her. It'd be an entire waste of time."

_You have to tell her,_ he thought. _She might not feel for you the same way, but she needs to hear the truth. She needs to hear what you have to say, even if it won't have any effect on her._

Sonic turned to them, trying to fake happiness, which was the last emotion he would ever feel at the moment. Amy looked at him with worried and confused eyes. She could sense something was wrong, but she couldn't really decipher what it was. A part of her needed to know what was bothering him, but she needed to be discreet about it, cautious of what she might say.

"Sonic," she said, tears beginning to stream from her eyes as well, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," he said, as he took another deep breath, "Just a few moments." In truth, he hadn't seen much at all. All he had seen was them in a tight embrace, both of them looking like they were enjoying each other, both of them looking like they belonged together.

"Amy," he said, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "There's something that I have to tell you. However, I don't want you to think that you have to change your mind because of it."

"Change my mind?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Sonic said, "I'm sorry that I've been selfish and unfair to you. I'm sorry that I made you wait for me for so long."

"So long?" she asked, as she looked at her watch, "You're only five minutes late, Sonic. You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"Amy, I just want you to know that I...I...I..." He struggled trying to get the words out. Unable to say what he wanted to say, he improvised, "I just want you to know how happy I am for you."

Amy looked at him with perplexed eyes. Everything that he was saying wasn't making any sense to her. She tried to decode what he was saying, but she couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

"I'm happy that you're finally happy," he said, forcing a weary smile, "That's all I ever wanted for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring that happiness to you."

Amy looked back at Shadow, hoping he would know what Sonic was saying. All he did was cross his arms and shrug his shoulders a little, pretending he had no clue what he was saying.

She directed her attention back to Sonic, who was now a few feet in front of her. She looked at him, unsure of what he was doing now. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't acting right, as if something was bothering him that he didn't want her to know.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as he did so. Tears continued to stream out of the corners of his eyes and sprinkle onto the sand. Amy didn't know what to do, so she just stared back at him, perplexity written all over her face.

"Amy Rose," he said, lowering his head, "I...I...I..."

He tried to say the words he knew she wanted to hear, or used to want to hear. He wanted to say what had haunted him the past few days. However, he couldn't say it, not because he was unable to, but because it wouldn't have made a difference now. She didn't feel for him the way she used to, so saying he loved her now was a waste of time.

"I guess it makes no difference, huh?" he asked, looking up to her. She stared at him, still confused about what he was saying and doing.

"Shadow," he said, not turning to look at him, "Please promise me something."

"What?" he asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Promise me that you'll take care of her," he said, "Promise me that you'll be there for her, to love her and to protect her, no matter what."

Amy's heart stopped instantly the moment to words left his lips. He thought she was in love with Shadow, that she was engaged to him. She looked down at the ring on her finger and then back to Sonic's saddened face. She watched as Shadow nodded his head to him. It was clear that Shadow knew about this, that he planned this to happen, for reasons she couldn't figure out.

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she didn't love him nor was she engaged to him, but the realization of what was happening was preventing her voice from working. She tried to speak, but Sonic placed his finger over her lips, silencing her already silent voice.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, smiling at her, "Just take care of yourself. Just promise that you'll never forget me, please."

She still couldn't find her voice to say anything. All she could manage to do was turn her head back in forth, trying to say what she wanted to, that he was wrong, that he was misunderstanding everything.

Sonic lowered his head again and whispered, "I understand. Goodbye Amy."

He turned and began walking away, his head lowered and tears still streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't tell her the truth now; he couldn't tell her what he felt for it there wasn't a point anymore. There wasn't a point in staying, knowing that she wouldn't call of their engagement just for him. He was too late, and he just had to come to accept that.

He began to run faster now, not as fast as he could, but still faster than he was. His heart was racing too fast for him to go at supersonic speed. As he ran, the tears streamed from his eyes and fell on the sand below him. After a while, he stopped running and just stood there, not turning to look back at them.

"I can't stay here now," he said, as he looked at the sand, "I'll have to leave and never come back. Maybe I'll go somewhere out east, somewhere where I won't be reminded of Amy."

He looked out to the sunset, the tears still pouring out of his eyes. He let out a deep sigh and said, "I just hope there's one more room available...at the Heartbreak Hotel."


	55. Chapter 55: Finally

Amy watched, as Sonic turned and walked away from her, completely oblivious to the idea that he was misunderstanding her. She couldn't find her voice to tell him that he was wrong, but now, she was able to tell him. The moment she saw him stop walking in the distance, she began to run after him, praying that she could catch him before he took off at full speed.

"Sonic," she whispered, as she began to run. However, she only took a few paces before she felt Shadow's hand grasp her arm and hold her back.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed, trying to break free, "Let me go! Get your hands off me!"

"No," said Shadow, a stern look upon his face, "You wanted me to prove that he didn't love you and I did. This is clear evidence that he doesn't love you the way you love him!"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows and said, "You knew this would happen, didn't you? You knew Sonic would show up and mistaken me for being engaged to you!"

"Yes, I did," he said as he glared at her, "To prove to you that your 'knight in shining armor' isn't what you expected! You saw how he ran away from you again! He clearly doesn't want you!"

"Let go of me!" she demanded, as she struggled to get her arm free.

"He's leaving you, Amy," he said, pointing in Sonic's direction, "He clearly doesn't love you! Let him go and move on, because that's what he's doing. He's leaving you in the dust, just like he always does!"

"I don't care!" Amy said, "Get your hands off me!"

"Why can't you see what I'm telling you?" Shadow asked, "Why can't you see that he didn't even try to fight for you? He doesn't want you nor does he love you! Accept it!"

Unable to sustain her anger, she clenched her free hand in the tightest fist she could and rammed Shadow dead in the chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He fell to his knees, one hand gripping where she had made contact. Shadow began to breathe in heavily, trying to recuperate from her strong blow.

Then, she slipped the ring off her finger and chucked it at Shadow. However, with his free hand, he caught it before it made contact with him.

"You can keep your stupid ring, Shadow," she said, as she turned and began walking away.

"You're making a mistake," he yelled out to her, "The only thing you're going to get is a broken heart!"

"You're wrong," she said, as she turned to face him, "He loves me, just like I love him! Besides, he never had to fight for me because he already won! It's like I told you before, there is no competition Shadow."

With that, she turned again and began to run after Sonic as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran, her heart racing on overdrive, she prayed to herself that she could reach Sonic before it was too late. She saw him still standing there, not seeming to move at all. Then, her heart began to race even faster as she saw him beginning to walk away again.

She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't find her voice again; she was too upset and out of breath to speak. However, she couldn't let that stop her. She yelled out to him as loud as her voice would allow.

"SONIC!" she shouted, still running, "SONIC, WAIT!"

Sonic turned around to see Amy running as fast as she could to him. The moment he saw her approaching him, a wave of guilt overcame him.

"Don't do this," he said to himself, as she came nearer and nearer, "Don't call off your engagement for me. Don't do it, Ames, please."

Determined to make sure Sonic didn't leave, Amy collided into Sonic's whole body, wrapping her arms around his waist and her head into his chest. Luckily for Sonic, the impact was strong enough to push him back, but not enough to knock him over. When he had a stable balance, he put his hands on her arms and pulled her off him.

"Sonic," she said, tears streaming from her eyes, "Please, don't go! Please!"

"Amy, don't do this," he said, closing his eyes in shame, "Don't call off your engagement for me. I missed my chance. I want you to be happy, and if that means being with Shadow then I want you to..."

He was interrupted by Amy putting her index finger over his mouth.

"Sonic, you're misunderstanding everything," she said, wiping her eyes with her free hand, "I'm not engaged to Shadow. It was just a ring he wanted me to have to make it look like I was engaged! He tried to break us apart! He tried to make it look like I didn't love you!"

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise the moment the words left Amy's lips. A wave of relief flooded his body, now that he knew that he was wrong.

"Really?" he asked softly, a smile beginning to form in the corners of his mouth.

"Really," she answered, returning the smile, "You want me to be happy, and the only way I'll ever be truly happy is when I'm with you, Sonic. I don't care if you don't feel the same way as I do. I love you, Sonic, and I could never love anyone else but you!"

_Now is the time,_ his thoughts said. _Tell her the truth now! No time would be better! Do it now, hedgehog!_

Sonic took a deep breath and said, "Amy…there's something…I need to tell you."

Amy's eyes widened as she asked, "What is it?"

"Amy Rose," he began again, "I...I...I do love you. I've always loved you, ever since the day I first met you, ever since the day I first rescued you!"

"Really?" she asked softly, tears of joy streaming down her face as well, "Do you really mean that Sonic?"

Sonic took another deep breath and said, "Yes, Amy, I do. I was always too afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you'd get hurt if we were together. I didn't know if I would have the strength to protect you, knowing that something could happen to you because of me."

He put his hand on her cheek and said, "But I realized that, as long as we're together, and you know just how much I care for you, and love you, I'll have all the strength I'll need to protect you."

"Oh, Sonic," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a romantic embrace. He returned the gesture by wrapping his hands around hers, feeling her heart racing just as fast as his.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," she whispered, looking up at him, "I've always dreamed that we'd be together, and now, my dreams have finally come true."

"I know," whispered Sonic, as he rubbed her cheek with his hand, "I've waited so long to tell you the truth about how I feel about you. Now that I have, we can finally be happy, we can finally be together."

He looked into her emerald green eyes, glistening like diamonds against the sunset next to them. They smiled at each other, knowing that they were meant to be with each other, forever.

"I love you, Sonic," she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Amy," he responded, as he brought her closer to him.

Then, both of them closed their eyes softly, leaned in, and gave each other their first kiss along the sunset of the water. It wasn't a butterfly kiss, nor was it a small peck on the lips, but a real kiss; the kind of kiss that showed just how much they cared for each other, just how much they needed each other, and just how much they loved each other.

Slowly, they backed from each other, both of them opening their eyes and gazing into each other's. They were both smiling and crying tears of joy, happy to be in each other's arms.

"Finally," she whispered, as she rested her head into his chest.

He tightened his embrace and whispered into her ear, "Finally."


	56. Chapter 56: End Results

**Part 5: Aftermath**

Shadow stood where he was and watched Sonic and Amy in their embrace. As he watched them, hugging and kissing each other, the anger he felt began to amplify and rise. He can feel his whole body begin to feel hot with anger, as he watched the two of them together. With the tension raised in his body, he clenched his fists as tight as he could, the ring in his hand crumbling into tiny bits. He felt the strong urge to run up to them and take Sonic down, show Amy, once and for all, that he was less superior. However, the thoughts of doing so were interrupted by a soft voice approaching him.

"Well, well, Shadow," said Cream, as she walked up to his side, "Isn't that a romantic sight? They really make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Shut up," said Shadow, as he crossed his arms, "Don't say another word."

"What's wrong, Shadow?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, "You seem pretty upset."

"Humph, that's an understatement," he said, "That's the last thing I feel right now."

"Admit it, Shadow," Cream pressed, "You're just jealous that Amy chose Sonic over you! I told you she wouldn't turn her back on him for anything, and she didn't."

"Whatever," he said, as he turned to her, "Besides, I think you owe me 100,000 rings, so give them to me, Cream."

She looked as him with perplexed eyes. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Your end of the bet was to get him to propose to Amy, which he didn't," explained Shadow, "My end of the bet was to go on a date with Amy. Since I went on more of a date with her in the past few days, I win by default, so give them to me."

"No," she said, crossing her arms, "It wasn't an official date. By technical means, neither of us won, Shadow. We appear to be at a stalemate! I hate to break it to you, but it's almost like this whole thing was a waste of time!"

Shadow lowered his hand and chuckled. "It wasn't a waste of time, kid. For me, it opened my eyes to something greater."

Cream raised an eyebrow at him, confused about what he was saying.

"In these past few days, I've actually felt love for the first time," he said, crossing his arms again, "And it's opened my eyes to the idea that Amy and I are meant to be, a lot more than that poor excuse of a hero over there."

They both watched Sonic and Amy, holding each other in their arms and looking out at the sunset. Both of them looked whole, complete and very happy with each other. Cream tried to envision Shadow in Amy's arms, but couldn't really picture it too well.

"So what happens now?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Well, it's like I told Sonic earlier," he said, not looking away from Sonic and Amy, "I'm not going to walk away and pretend like none of this ever happened. I'll find a way to show Amy that she belongs with me."

"What do you mean?" asked Cream, a hint of worry in her voice, "How are you going to do that?"

"All in due time, kid," Shadow said, smiling evilly to himself, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, Amy will see that I'm more superior and fit to be with her. Someday, she'll see that being with him is a big mistake."

"That's not going to happen!" exclaimed Cream, the worry in her voice increasing, "You'll never split them apart! You can't interfere with true love!"

"You need to understand something, Cream," he said, closing his eyes softly, "Love is like a rose, beautiful when it's in bloom. But when it withers away, it goes to show you that nothing lasts forever. Their relationship will end; one way or another."

Shadow turned and began to walk away, an evil smile across his face. As he began to leave, Cream yelled out to him, "It won't end, Shadow! You'll never split them apart, never!"

"We'll see about that, Cream," he mumbled to himself as he continued to walk, "We'll soon see."

Cream watched, as Shadow continued to walk away, growing smaller and smaller as he walked into the horizon. She began to worry about him now. Apparently, he wasn't over the fact that Amy had chosen Sonic, and was planning something that would pull them apart. However, her feelings of worry and doubt began to fade, as she turned and look at Sonic and Amy, still holding each other in their arms. There was a sense of security in the way he held Amy, like he was willing to protect her from anything that came their way. Cream noticed this and felt better; knowing that Sonic would protect her from anything Shadow might be planning. He couldn't interfere with true love; neither Amy nor Sonic would allow it.

"So, what was that about?" a voice asked. Cream turned her head to see Tails approaching her, his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing," she answered, smiling back at him, "Just finishing some business, that's all. Shadow tried to get the rings from me, but I wouldn't allow it, since he didn't fulfill his end of the bet."

"But you didn't either, Cream," said Tails, "So, that means that neither of you won, right?"

"Wrong," said Cream, as she looked at the hedgehog couple, "Sonic and Amy were the real winners of this challenge. It's like I was saying all along: I wasn't doing this for the rings. I was doing it for them. I wanted them to be happy and now they are, so that makes me happy."

She turned to Tails, who was looking at the two of them as well. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done to help me, Miles. I'm so grateful that you and Mr. Knuckles stood by my side since day one. I feel like I'm in your debt."

"You don't have to thank us, Cream," said Tails, "We said we'd help and we did. We'd do anything for a friend. Besides, you're not the only one who wanted to see them happy."

They both looked at Sonic and Amy once more and smiled. They were pleased that they finally got Sonic to admit his feelings to Amy. Because of that, Amy's dream had finally come true.

"I guess all's well that ends well," said Tails.

"Yeah," said Cream, as she let out a romantic sigh. Tails put his arm around Cream's shoulder, causing her to blush as he did so. Both of them couldn't help but giggle.

"So, what happens now?" asked Tails, as he looked at Cream.

"Well, let's give Sonic and Amy some privacy," said Cream, as she giggled, "They're both going to need it, now that they're together!"

With that, they both began to head back to the city, feeling happy that they succeeded in bringing Sonic and Amy together. As they walked, Cream let out a worried sigh, catching Tails' attention.

"Cream, what's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

"Well, it's just that, I'm concerned about Shadow," she said, "He's really angry that they're together now. He said that their relationship will end one way or another. It has got me worried that he's going to try something very soon."

"Don't worry, Cream," Tails reassured, "Shadow's just calling threats to try and scare us. He's not going to try anything, and even if he does, Sonic will protect her. He's dedicated his life to her now, so he'll stop at nothing to make sure she's safe."

Cream smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it's got me kind of worried."

"Everything will be alright," said Tails, "You've just got to believe in the power of love."

"I do," said Cream with a smile and a nod, "Everything will be alright."

With that, they walked towards the city, knowing very well that Shadow wasn't going to do anything to harm Sonic and Amy, or at least they prayed nothing would happen.


	57. Chapter 57: Confession

Sonic and Amy stared out at the sunset, nestled in their embrace. They watched as the sun began to look like a semi-circle against the horizon of the water. After a long moment of gazing at the magnificent scenery, it was beginning to grow a little bit darker and a little bit cooler. Night was upon them and the weather was beginning to change in preparation for it.

Sonic turned to Amy and said, "Come on, Amy, it's getting late. We should get going."

"Okay," she said, sounding a little upset. She let out a sigh and began walking along side of him, holding his hand as she walked.

"What's wrong, Amy?" he asked, detecting that she was upset about something.

"It's nothing, really," she said, as she hung her head a little.

"Amy, I might be new to this whole 'relationship' thing," explained Sonic, "But if there's something wrong, you should tell me so I can help."

Amy couldn't help but giggle; hearing those words coming from Sonic was something she wasn't used to yet.

"It's nothing," she explained, "It's just that...well...I just wished we could have stayed in that moment forever, that's all."

He chuckled softly to himself for the feelings were mutual. "I know, I felt the same way to. Out of all the places I've traveled to, none of them were as beautiful as that."

It wasn't long before they reached the boardwalk and began entering the city. When they got to the side walk, they stopped walking and began to think about what they should do now.

"So, what do you want to do?" Amy asked, smiling at him.

"Anything you want," he answered, returning the smile, "Do you want to go somewhere or do something?"

"Well," she said, blushing, "To be honest, how about we take it easy tonight and just go for a walk together. You know, let's enjoy each other's company. We have all day tomorrow to do something fun."

"Sure, Ames," he said, holding her hand, "Anything you want."

With that, they began walking down the street together, smiling at each other as they did so. As they walked, many of the pedestrians they came across began noticing they were together and started taking pictures and gossiping. They always knew Sonic to be running in the other direction from Amy. Now that they were together, they were going to be the talk of the town, or city in this case.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Sonic said, "Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?"

Amy nodded, for she was also feeling a bit uneasy about being there. With that, Sonic scooped her up in her arms and began running down the road. He wasn't going at his supersonic speed, for the sake of Amy being there, but he was traveling rather fast, trying to avoid the chatter of the people.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her head nestled in his chest.

"You'll see," he said, as he kept running.

A few minutes or so, Amy found that they were leaving the city and heading towards the outskirts. She didn't recognize the area for she had never traveled this far. After another six minutes, she found that Sonic had brought her to a field.

Amy had never been in this field before, so the sight of all the different flowers everywhere really took her breath away. When Sonic put her down on her feet, she picked up a flower and smelled the sweet fragrance that it emitted.

"This place is beautiful!" she said, her voice in a whisper, "Why have I never been here before?"

"No one really knows about this place," explained Sonic, "I come here most often, mostly to be alone."

"Really?" she asked, looking at him, "May I ask why you like being alone all the time? It's not like you to do that, you know."

Sonic let out a sigh and said, "Well, I liked being alone because, with all the people rushing up to me and everything, I just need some time to think. I come here because not a lot of people come this far out. Not sure why, but I don't mind."

Amy sat in the grass, listening to Sonic as he talked. He sat next to her, smiling at her and taking the flower from her hand. Then, he began breaking the stem off the flower and making a tiny knot. After that, he put the flower behind her ear, making her look prettier than she already did.

"Sonic," she said, her voice soft, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, Amy," he said, "What's up?"

Amy fumbled with her back quills as she asked, "If you loved me, ever since the day we first met, why is it that you always ran away from me?"

Sonic's heart began to race as she turned to look at him. He wasn't sure if he should explain to her the real reason. He felt very worried, unsure if she'd understand if he told her the truth.

"Amy," he said, "I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if you'll understand. It's very complicated, to say the least."

"You can tell me, Sonic," she said, putting her head in his shoulder, "I promise I won't get mad."

Sonic sighed and said, "Well, to be honest, the reason I always ran away from you was because I thought was trying to protect you."

Amy looked up at him with a perplexed face. She had braced herself for many reasons she had conjured up for him in the past. However, out of all the reasons she had thought of, this wasn't one of them.

"Protect me? What do you mean by that?" she asked. She wasn't angry with his response, but confused. She really didn't expect him to say this, so she was bewildered.

"I know it sounds illogical," he said in his defense, "But I swear to you it's the truth."

"I don't doubt your reasoning, Sonic," she explained, "It's just that I never really expected you to say that. I always thought that you were too shy or that you really didn't love me."

"Well, I did," he said, "I always thought that, if my enemies knew that we were together, they'd use you to get to me. It was a risk that I wasn't willing to take. I loved you so much that I wasn't going to put your life on the line for me."

Amy was speechless. His logic made sense and his reasoning was relevant. She hadn't considered that before and, to be honest, she didn't consider it now.

"I'm sorry, Ames," he said, hanging his head, "I'm sorry that I broke your heart so many times in the past. I'm sorry that I ran away from you and ignored you like you weren't there. I just couldn't put you in danger. I could never live with myself if something bad happened to you because of me. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth that Amy threw her arms around him in another embrace. As she did, she kissed him on the cheek and then nestled her head in his shoulder.

"I love you, Sonic," she whispered, "Thank you for telling me the truth. You don't know how much it means to me."

"You're welcome, Ames" he said, "Thank you for understanding."

Amy lied back in the field, resting her arms behind her head like a pillow. Sonic laid next to her, resting in a similar manner. Both of them stared at the sky, watching the stars beginning to glisten by the light of the moon.

"Amy, is there anything you want to do later?" asked Sonic, as he turned to look at her.

"Sure," she said, "How about we go on our first official date, just the two of us."

Sonic smiled and said, "Anything you want, Ames."

With that, they both got up and began walking down towards the city. Little did they know that behind them, hiding in the forest, someone was watching them.


	58. Chapter 58: True Love

Sonic and Amy left the field, hand in hand and began walking towards the city. As they walked, they began thinking of a place where they could go on their first official date.

"So, where would you like to go?" Sonic asked, as they began entering the city limits.

"I don't know," she said, "Where ever you want to go."

Unable to think of a decent place, Sonic suggested they go to the diner, where Cream and Tails had brought them before.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Amy, "Let's go!"

So, Sonic scooped up Amy and carried her all the way to the diner. He ran at a moderate speed, knowing he couldn't run at the speed he would have liked. As he ran, he noticed that Amy had her head nestled in his chest again, looking like a baby who was asleep in her mother's arms. Sonic couldn't help but smile at the sight.

When they reached the diner, Sonic put Amy down and held the door open for her. However, before she could enter, the sound of a deep, raspy voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Amy," he said, standing over by a nearby alley, "I need to talk to you. It's about something important."

Both Sonic and Amy were confused, for they couldn't really see who it was that was talking; it was too dark in the alley to see anything. Then, fear and worry overcame both of them as a black and red hedgehog stepped out, a stern look on his face.

"Shadow," said Amy, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Amy," he said, crossing his arms, "I need to speak to you in private, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind, Shadow," said Sonic, his voice calm, "Whatever you can say to Amy, you can say to me."

"It doesn't concern you, faker," said Shadow, his voice angered, "So why don't you get lost and let me speak to Amy for a second."

"It's okay, Sonic," said Amy, who was also calm, "If Shadow wants to talk to me, he can. Just wait inside for me and I'll be there in a second."

She leaned in and kissed Sonic on the lips before he departed from them. Shadow rolled his eyes at the sight, knowing very well that Amy had done that on purpose. When Sonic was inside and out of sight, Amy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Alright, Shadow," she said, sounding slightly annoyed, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Shadow, "I'm here to see if you'll reconsider my offer."

"What offer?" Amy asked, "To be with you instead of Sonic?"

"That's right," said Shadow, "You know very well that you deserve more than what he has to offer, Amy. You know you need someone better, someone like me. He can't love you the way I can nor can he be there for you the way I can. Why can't you see that he's no good for you?"

"Why can't you accept the fact that I chose him, Shadow?" asked Amy, "I love him, more than I love anyone! I'm sorry to break your heart, but that's just the way it is. Why can't you find someone else? If you really love me, you'll know that I'm happy with him and let go."

"I can't let you go, Amy Rose," he said, his voice sounding defeated, "Not after all we've been through together, not after the time we spent together. I wish I could walk away from all this like it never happened, but I can't!"

"Please, Shadow," she begged, "I don't want you to be upset. I just want you to go on with your life. There are better things to do and better people out there, Shadow. You can't waste your life chasing me, because it's not going to change anything."

"Hypocrite," mumbled Shadow, as he crossed his arms and turned his back on her.

"Very funny," she said, rolling her eyes, "But you get my point. He loves me and I love him. Why can't you just accept that?"

Shadow turned to her with an annoyed look on his face. "Why can't you see that he's just using you, Amy? Are you that blind that you can't see that?"

Amy was taken aback by Shadow's sudden remark. Never, in all her life, had Amy considered the idea that Sonic was using her. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thought at all. Sonic wasn't like that, not to her or to anyone. He would never do something like that, despite all that he had done in the past.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, accusation in her voice, "That's the most absurd thing you've said all day! Sonic would never do something like that and you know it!"

"Is that so?" Shadow asked, a smirk on his face, "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Yes, by all means," she said sarcastically, "Show me how Sonic is using me."

"Amy," said Shadow, letting out a deep sigh, "Has Sonic told you about what has been happening the past few days?"

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I guess not. What has been happening the past few days?"

"Well, I'll tell you from the beginning," he said, looking at her eye to eye.

Then, he began explaining to Amy all about the challenge he had with Cream. He told her about what had happened at the park, how his joke lead into the challenge and everything in between. He told her what each of them had to achieve, the stakes that were at hand, and the duration of the challenge. As he spoke, Amy stared at him with widened eyes, unsure of what to think about it all.

When Shadow finished telling her about the challenge, Amy was still awestruck with surprise and shock. "So, let me get this straight. You had to go on a date with me in three days where Cream had to get Sonic to propose to me before then, right?"

"Yes," said Shadow, "You see, Cream stopped at nothing to ruin it for me by interfering, so I returned to favor by interfering with your date before. As you can see, Sonic is just doing this so he could get 100,000 rings from me. He doesn't love you, Amy. He's just using you for a slice of the prize money."

Amy shook her head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "That's not true, Shadow. Sonic would never do something like that. You're lying, Shadow. How dare you even say something like that!"

"Believe it Amy, because it's the truth," said Shadow, "If he really loved you, he would have told you this the first day he found out. If he was you're true love, he would have told you this already. He's only using you, Amy. He doesn't really love you!"

"That's not true," said Amy, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I don't believe it. He'd never do that to me!"

With that, Amy walked away and entered the restaurant, leaving Shadow where he stood. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do now, he turned and began walking down the busy streets towards his home.

"It's only a matter of time before you realize I'm right," Shadow said aloud, "Very soon, I'll show you that we were meant to be, Amy. I'll show you just how inferior that faker is compared to me, someday."

Then, he pulled out the pink notebook with the words, "My Diary" written on the cover. He leafed through it until he found the page where Amy had taped the rose that Sonic had given her. Without any hesitation, he pulled the rose out of the tape that held it in place and put the book away again.

"Enjoy your time together, Sonic," he said, as he looked at the rose, "Because it's not going to last forever. Amy is mine and I'll stop at nothing to prove that she belongs with me. Mark my words, faker, Amy Rose will be mine."

He closed his eyes and gripped the rose in his fist as tightly as he could. Then, as he continued to walk, he opened his hand and dropped the torn rose petals, causing them to blow away in the breeze.


	59. Chapter 59: The Promise

Amy walked into the diner and made her way to the booth where she saw Sonic waiting for her. As she approached, Sonic could detect that something was wrong by the way she looked. She looked very upset about something, almost like she was ready to break down into tears. Sonic had a feeling he knew why she was upset, something about what Shadow had said.

"Amy," he said, his voice sounding reassuring, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't feel too good," she said, as she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, Sonic, but could you take me home?"

"Sure," said Sonic, as he stood up, "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No thanks," she said, as she hung her head, "I think I'd like to walk, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said, as they began walking out, "What's wrong, Amy? What did Shadow say to you? Why are you upset?"

Amy didn't answer any of Sonic's questions. She just walked in silence, not even making eye contact with him. She was trying to absorb all that Shadow had said to her, all that had been happening the past few days. A part of her didn't believe any of it, but a small part of her had a feeling that it was all true. Amy wanted to ask Sonic, she wanted him to tell her what's been going on, but didn't know how to ask, or whether or not he would tell the truth.

_I don't know what to believe,_ she thought as they walked home. _I know Sonic would never do anything like that, but I need to be sure. I need to know the truth._

* * *

><p>They walked in silence the whole walk home, hardly even making eye contact with each other. Sonic looked just as worried as Amy was, even though she was feeling much worse than he was. They were walking along the dirt path, only a few blocks away from Amy's house. As they walked, Amy held Sonic's hand, but nothing more; this made Sonic detect that something was wrong.<p>

When they were at the end of Amy's driveway, Sonic asked, "How are you feeling, Amy? Are you feeling any better?"  
>"A little," she said, her voice in almost a whisper. She looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say or how to ask him about what Shadow had told her.<p>

"Amy," said Sonic, as he cupped his hand underneath her chin, "I can't read your mind. You need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you. If it's something Shadow said or did, you need to tell me so we can discuss it."

She let out a sigh and said, "Sonic, Shadow told me about a bet that he and Cream were involved in. He said that you were involved in this as well."

Sonic eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect Shadow to tell her about the challenge that they were in. He could only imagine what Amy was feeling, knowing that this whole bet was going on and she was the prize.

"He told me that you were supposed to propose to me and that he was supposed to go on a date with me in three days," said Amy, as she began tearing up again, "He said that you were only in love with me because of the 100,000 ring prize that was involved."

"Amy," said Sonic, his voice low and weary, "You can't possibly believe that! I would never do that to you! I would never hurt you, Amy!"

"I don't know what to believe," she said, as she turned her back to him, "It seems awfully suspicious that you admit you love me at the same time that this whole challenge thing is going on. A part of me believes that you're only doing this for the rings, Sonic."

"You have to believe me," he said, tears beginning to stream from his own eyes, "I love you, I've always loved you, way before this stupid challenge even began!"

Amy began to sob softly to herself. She didn't know what to believe at this point. It seemed very suspicious that it was all happening at the same time, but a part of her believed him, that he really did love her. Unfortunately, she was so confused that she didn't know what to think.

"How can I be so sure of that?" she asked, as she turned and looked at him, "How do I know you're not just saying that now and then tomorrow, you're going to run away from me again?"

Sonic was taken aback by her questions. She was thinking that he was lying, that he didn't really love her like he said he did. He needed to prove to her that he loved her, that he's always felt this way.

_You need to show her you mean it!_ his thoughts said. _You need to show her just how much you love her. There's only one way you can do that!_

Sonic nodded, for he knew just what to do and just what to say. It was the only way he could prove it. He walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers again. This time, he didn't just press his lips against her like before, but he took his kiss to the next level, the only kind of kiss that showed true love and affection.

As far as he knew, the "French Kiss" was one of the most romantic of kisses in the world. He decided to perform it, to show her just how much he loved her and to show her just how far he was willing to go for her. At first, Amy was surprised that he had begun to kiss her in this manner at all. After a while, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him kiss her in this way. She was pretty new to it, just as much as he was. Even though it was their first time, even though they didn't know what they were really doing, they both really enjoyed it.

After ten or so seconds, they released slowly, eyeing each other with watery eyes that glistened in the moonlight. It was at that moment that Amy knew that he was telling the truth. She could tell, by the way he kissed her, that he wasn't just loving her because of a stupid bet, but because he really loved her.

"Love isn't just a word, Amy," he whispered, as he embraced her in his arms, "It's a feeling. I've always felt this way for you Ames. I've always loved you since the beginning. I know there's nothing I can do to convince you, but all I ask is that you believe me and trust me."

Amy nestled her head into his chest and whispered, "You do love me. You really, truly love me!"

Sonic began to cry tears of joy as he said, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this in the beginning, Amy. I promise I'll never do that to you again. I won't hurt you nor will I break your heart. I promise."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. He rested his head on her forehead and whispered, "I love you Amy Rose, always and forever."

"Always and forever," she whispered back, as she brushed her lips against his again, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

He smiled at her and said, "It's okay. Shadow's just trying to pull us apart. Little does he know that it's not going to happen. I'll do whatever it takes to prevent it from happening."

They stood there in each other arms, both of them wishing they could stay in that moment forever. They were standing beneath the stares, the glowing of the moon their only light in the darkness. Sonic and Amy knew that this was the beginning of something great, the beginning of their relationship together. Although they knew there was a risk involved, they were both willing to face it together.

Soon, they released their embrace and looked each other in the eyes. It was the time of the evening where Sonic had to walk Amy to the door and bid her good night, at least until the morning.

Hand in hand, Sonic and Amy began walking up the driveway, love glistening in their eyes. When they reached the front porch, Sonic gave her another kiss on her lips. Amy thought that it was so good that she leaned in and gave him another.

"Goodnight, Amy," he said, as he brushed her back quills, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my Sonikku," she said, smiling back at him.

Sonic turned and began walking down the driveway towards the dirt road. However, he stopped when he heard Amy's soft voice call his name.

"Sonic," she said, standing in front of the door, "You know, I have a guest room that's been newly refurbished. You're welcome to stay with me, if you'd like."

Sonic smiled and said, "Thanks, Ames, but I'd like to be alone for tonight. Definitely tomorrow night, I promise."

"Okay," she whispered, "Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic smiled and blew her a kiss. Then, he continued to walk down the driveway again.

Amy turned and began unlocking the front door of her house. When she got it opened, she opened the door and got ready to enter. However, just as she got ready to close the door, she stopped when she caught a glimpse of Sonic, staring at something at the end of the driveway.


	60. Epilogue: Destiny

~~This chapter is told in Sonic's point of view~~

I stood at the end of the driveway, staring into the abyss, lost in my own thoughts. Everything that has been happening in the last few days, everything that will happen from now until forever, kept running through my head. Above all, there was something wrong with me, something that was preventing me from running away. I tried to figure out what it was, but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

On the top of my list of things on my mind was Amy. She was my girlfriend now, and a part of me hasn't really gotten used to the idea. I was always one to avoid these things, to run away from words like these.

Love.

Girlfriend.

Boyfriend.

Relationship.

Commitment.

Marriage.

These words kept running through my mind faster than I could run, even on my best day. A part of me wanted to pretend like these things didn't apply to me, that I wasn't, in any way, shape or form, associated with these words. However, I knew that I was connected to these words, more than I was connected to anything else.

However, above all, I knew there was going to be risks involved in this relationship, and his name was Shadow. He was the thorns on the rose stem, the cloud on a sunny day. He was the only thing that could possibly come between me and my girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Was I ever going to get used to these words?

Shadow was willing to do anything to see us apart. By what he did at the diner a few days ago, what he did on the shores of Emerald Coast, even what he did earlier this evening, it just goes to show what he was willing to do. He was going to stop at nothing to tear us apart. I wasn't going to let him, though.

I swore that I would protect Amy from anything, from any harm that came our way. She meant more to me than ever before now. I made her a promise, and I was willing to keep my end of it. However, there was another thing that was bothering me, but not enough to freeze me in my tracks right now.

My dreams that I had had were still floating in the back of my subconscious. The dream of Amy dying on the roof of Station Tower haunted from days on end. The sight of Shadow, holding his Desert Eagle behind Amy's head and killing her, was a clear indication of what was dangerous about our relationship. Even the dream where he had killed me wasn't a good sign either.

I put these thoughts aside for now. I know he'd never kill her, if he loves her as much as he claims he does. However, I knew he wouldn't hesitate to strike me down with zero warning. That didn't matter to me now. All that mattered was that Amy was safe. I'd fight for her, I'd protect her, I'd die for her.

_What's wrong, hedgehog?_ I thought. _I thought you wanted to leave and be alone? What's keeping you?_

"I don't know," I said to myself, low enough that only I could hear, "I don't know why I can't leave."

When a couple gets married, they often hold a bachelor and bachelorette party for them, meant to celebrate the last days of singlehood. That's what I wanted when I told Amy I wanted to be alone for tonight. I wanted to celebrate this night, as my last day single, before I commit the rest of it by Amy's side.

However, I couldn't bring myself to leave. As much as I wanted to go, my legs couldn't. As much as I wanted to run, as fast as my legs could carry me, it felt as if they were dipped in concrete, frozen and stiff.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked aloud, "Why can't I leave? Why can't I move?"

_Isn't it obvious?_ I thought. _You won't leave because you can't leave. You've made a commitment to Amy and you're heart isn't allowing you to break it. It happens to those who are truly in love, but not to everyone!_

"So, what are you saying?" I asked, "That true love is keeping me here?"

_Sort of,_ I thought. _It's not just 'true love' keeping you, but your promise, your commitment, your devotion to Amy. All that you've sworn to uphold and protect is preventing you from the one thing you promised. Do you remember what that was?_

"Of course I do," I snapped, "I promised I'd never hurt her."

_Exactly!_ my thoughts said. _You promised you wouldn't hurt her. Leaving into the night right now is hurting her. She wants to be with you. She wants you to be with her. All in all, she wants you to stay with her tonight, like couples do!_

I smiled and looked up at the moon. I felt what my thoughts were telling me at that moment. I knew I wasn't leaving her because of the promise I made. I didn't want to hurt her and my body knew it, so I wasn't leaving so I wouldn't hurt her.

_There's only one thing you can do, hedgehog,_ I thought. _Go to her, stay with her, and be happy with her. You know you want to, just like you know she wants to._

I smiled and began crying tears of joy. I slowly turned around and began walking up the driveway again. This was where I belonged now. This was where I needed to be. It felt as if her heart had a lasso on it and it was pulling me in, nice and slow. The only difference was that I was willing to go to her; I was willing to be with her.

As I continued to walk up the driveway, I noticed Amy was standing there, watching me. Her face had lightened up the moment she saw me beginning to walk. I smiled at her and began to notice the beauty of her. She looked like an angel, standing there with the light on her. It looked like she was glowing, just by the way the moon was lighting her and by where she was standing.

I watched as she began walking down the steps of her porch to meet me halfway. Since I had started before her, she only got to the last step of the porch by the time I got up to her. She gazed into my eyes, as I did to hers. She was so beautiful. I was so lucky to be in love with such a beautiful girl as her.

"Hi, Sonic," she said, her voice soft and calm.

"Hi, Ames," I said, rubbing my hand on her cheek, "I decided I wanted to stay with you, Amy, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," she said, tears of joy streaming down her face, "I'd love for you to stay."

Before she could say anything else, I brushed my lips against hers, in what was another magical kiss we shared.

It was as if everything in the world didn't matter to me when I was with her now, a first that I'd never experienced before. As we kissed, I felt a rush of love overcome me. At that moment, I was grateful, grateful that Cream had made that stupid bet with Shadow. If she hadn't made that bet, I wouldn't be here with Amy right now. I didn't know what I would have been doing, but I was relieved that I was here.

"Come on in, Sonic," she said, after we released our embrace. She turned and began making her way up the porch. When she got to the front door, she turned, smiled at me and went inside.

I stood there, the tears of joy still streaming down my cheeks. I knew that this was where I belonged, where I needed to be.

_Go on, Sonic,_ I thought. _She's waiting for you._

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I knew that this was only the beginning. This was the beginning of our relationship, the beginning of the rest of our lives together. I was happy we were together, happy that we were in love with each other.

I walked up the steps of the porch and entered the house, where my destiny awaited me.

**The End**


End file.
